A Royal Pain
by Amulet Misty
Summary: -"I don't want you in my sight,"he said coldy."Whatever."-Miki has started the 8th grade and her crush has finally noticed her. But now she has met an arrogant boy, Kiseki , who she has to put up with. Why? Because he's living in her house! Oh, of course, there's also the fact that Kiseki happens to be a prince. Great. - Miki x Kiseki.
1. To Meet A New Person

Me: Tadaa! Hello, anyone who has suscribed to me, or has stumbled across this story. I decided to make a new story and I've already got a plot all laid down in my head.

Amu: Hmm, I wonder how that would work out?

Me: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME OR I WOULD END SHUGO CHARA MY OWN WAY!

Rima:3

Yaya:2

Amu:1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Miki - To Meet A New Person

Was that a star that I saw glittering close to me? It was so shiny and it was bobbing up and down. It was now looking clearer and looked more like a diamond. I reached out to grab it but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Please don't touch my hair band, Onee-chan."

I opened my eyes fully and light came piercing into them. I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness and saw my sister, Daiya, smiling at me.

"You know, if you don't get ready now, you're going to be late for the first day back at school," she said looking pointedly at the clock on my bedside table.

It was making a beeping sound and was blinking the time '7AM.' I looked back at Daiya who was already fully dressed and was calmly eating a slice of toast as she left my room.

"Oh no," I cried, jumping out of bed and yanking my closet door open.

I quickly undressed my night-clothes (which were my favourite shade of blue) and slipped on my school uniform. I put on my signature blue barrette, which hid most of my blue-coloured hair. I checked myself in the mirror, I looked okay. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs and saw my other sister, Ran, just stepping out of the house. She looked at me with an amused look on her face.

"We almost left without you Miki," she said, giggling slightly. "You're never late."

"Well there's always a first time for everything," I said shrugging. "Hey, where's Okaa-san?"

"She had to leave early for work," Ran said.

Okaa-san was a doctor so sometimes she had to leave for work early. My Otou-san was probably still sleeping, he worked on the computer so it didn't matter what time he left for his office.

"Oh, okay," I said as we left the house.

We ran to catch up with Daiya and our other sister Suu.

"Oh there you two are! I was wondering where you guys went-desu," said Suu.

"Miki-chan had to get dressed since she woke up late," Daiya told Suu. Suu's eyes widened.

"Miki was late-desu?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah, maybe it's a sign that something bad is going to happen," said Ran, grinning at me.

I got the feeling that my sisters were going to talk about this for a long time.

**XOXOXO**

I looked up at the list posted on the school board and searched for my name. I found it and looked at the class next to it. I was in 'Moon Class'.

"Oh Miki, me and Ran are in a different class than you," Suu said in a sad tone.

"It's okay, we've been in different classes before," I said, reassuring my sister.

Suu was always sad when we weren't all in the same class. Last year the three of us were in Star Class. That was one of the rare times that we were in the same class. Now we were all starting our eighth grade at Seiyo Middle School. Daiya was starting the seventh grade and was already heading off to her class with her friend Kiran.

"Miki, Suu, look over there," Ran whispered to us and jerked her head in the direction of two boys.

"I've never seen them before-desu," Suu said peering over Ran's shoulder to get a good look of them. "I think they might be new transfer students."

"Yeah," I agreed. One of the boys had green hair and I looked like he the type of guy who was good at sports. He also had that friendly look to him. The other had purple hair and was glancing from side to side. They were both really cute. Maybe one of them was going to be in my class, or better yet, two of them.

"Miki!" I heard Ran call me. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her. "Didn't you hear the bell? We're going to be late for class."

I dashed away from Ran and Suu, whose class was nearby. I arrived in class just as the teacher sat down. I quickly sat in an empty seat and looked around. I recognized some faces, like Temari, who was a good friend of mine, Rizumu, who was her twin brother and Musashi; he was the class president last year.

Temari waved at me and I smiled at her in return.

"Class," our teacher said. I looked up at him and saw one of those cute boys from just now standing next to him. "For some of you who don't know, my name is Shizuka Rei. Also," he did a hand gesture towards the cute boy, "today we have a new transfer student. His name is Satoji Kiseki-sama. He has never been to school before and I hope you welcome him."

Everyone, myself included, was looking at Satoji-san with interest. I haven't met anyone who studied at home before. His last name sounds familiar though I can't remember where I heard it.

"Would you like to say anything to the class?" Shizuka-sensei asked him.

"If you commoners don't bother me I'm sure we can get along," Satoji Kiseki said. He looked like he was not happy to be here. It sure was a strange thing to say to the class.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Mayoke-san," the teacher suggested. "Mayoke-san is the one with the blue hat."

He nodded and sat next to me and took out his books. Wow, he looked really cute. He didn't look nervous at all, in fact, he looked quite confident but maybe he trying to be brave for his first day. That added to make him look cool too.

"Hi, I'm Mayoke Miki," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you."

He didn't reply to my greeting. He didn't even look, which I thought was pretty rude. Maybe he didn't hear me? Before I could try talking to him again the teacher asked the class to settle down and he started teaching.

**XOXOXO**

"Hello," I said to the two new boys during our lunch break.

I didn't have time to try to talk to Satoji-san in between classes so I thought I could talk to him now. He was sitting on a table with the other new guy, who was in Ran and Suu's class.

"My name is Mayoke Miki and I just wanted to introduce myself since you two are new in the school," I said.

"Yo! I'm Manriki Daichi," the boy with green hair said. "You must already know Kiseki, right?"

"Yes, but we didn't get a chance to talk," I said.

"Why would I need to talk to a commoner like you?" Kiseki said in a bored tone.

"Excuse me?" I said, thinking I misheard him. "A _commoner_?"

"Yes, a commoner. Commoners like you would only waste my time," he said. "People as high as me shouldn't have to talk to people like you."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Kiseki...don't act like this on the first day," Manriki-san said to Satoji.

"Why not? This commoner has been bothering me," he said.

"How, in any way, did I bother you? I was only trying to be nice since it's your first day," I said looking at Satoji with dislike. "Don't call me a 'commoner' either."

"You are a commoner so I shall call you one," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I don't want you to be called a commoner," I said raising my voice a little louder and crossing my arms.

"And I don't want you in my sight," he said coldly.

"Whatever," I said glaring at him.

I stomped away and spotted the table where my sisters and friends were sitting. I sat down next to Temari who was having a conversation with Musashi about who would win in a kendo match.

"There you are Miki," Suu said when I sat down. "Where were you-desu?"

"She was talking to the two new boys," Ran said smirking.

"Oh, Miki is always on the lookout for cute boys," my other friend, Pepe, said, joining our conversation.

"I can't help it," I said half-annoyed.

"You seem a little grumpy," Ran said, noticing my change in attitude. "But it can't have been because of Daichi, he doesn't seem like the type who can make Miki angry."

"We know what Daichi-kun is like, but what about the other guy?" Suu asked.

"Oh _him_," I said. "He's an arrogant brat. He called me a 'commoner' as if he's someone high and mighty. "

"That doesn't sound nice-desu," Suu said.

"He's not nice at all," I huffed.

Everyone looked at me with an amused look. Normally, I wasn't a person that you could get angry easily. I would be the calm one. Ran would probably be the one to snap back. I don't know why I'm so angry but that Satoji guy called me a 'commoner' and for some reason I couldn't take that.

"I know someone who you'd think is nice and is looking at you right now," Pepe said suddenly with a smug look on her face. She pointed behind me.

I turned around and said Suzoku Yoru looking at me. _Yoru-kun _was looking at me. He was the coolest guy in our year, maybe in the whole school. Even the older girls had a thing for him. He had black hair that looked almost blue and blue eyes that just stood out – in other words –he was totally cute. Yoru-kun also had this cool laid-back attitude that I liked. He gave me one of his charming smiles and turned to talk with his sisters.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it," I said staring at Yoru-kun's back with my mouth hanging wide open.

Ran and the others were giggling at me but I didn't really care. I wonder why he was looking at me. I've had a crush on him for such a long time; maybe he's finally noticing me? ? I have no idea why a guy like him might be interested with a girl like me but if he was...

"The food is disgusting-" said an annoying voice, interrupting my daydream.

We turned around and saw Satoji walking out of the cafeteria. He saw me looking at him and turned away with his head held high and his nose in the air. I glared at him.

How did I ever think he was cool?

I sighed as I walked home from school. Alone. Ran had to do cheerleading practice (and it was only the first day) and Suu had her usual cooking class. Daiya was probably hanging out at Kiran's house.

"Hey Miki-chan," I heard someone say. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. Yoru-kun was waving a hand and walking up to me.

"Oh, Yoru-kun," i said, in what I hoped was a casual voice. Inside, I was jumping for joy. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi'," he said with a smile. Oh it looked so cute on him. "How was your first day?"

"It was okay," I answered. "I have some of my friends in my class, so I'm good."

Yoru-kun then said, "I wish we were in the same class, don't you?"

I nodded vigorously. This must be one of my happiest days of my life.

"Yoru!" I heard his sister Eru-chan call. "We have to get going."

"I'll see you around then," he said with another smile.

"Y-yeah," I managed to say.

I froze the image of him smiling in my mind and took out my sketch-book (which I carried everywhere). I tried to draw Yoru-kun as he was leaving. The picture looked exactly like him, as if he was really smiling at me from the page. I sighed happily as I put the sketch book back in my bag.

**XOXOXO**

"I'm home," I said, when I arrived at my house. "Oh Okaa-san you're home early."

"Oh good," Okaa-san said. She was currently vacuuming the carpet. "How was your first day?"

"It was good," I replied. "Besides this incident with this one guy that I met."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well let's just say he was pretty rude," I said. Satoji ruined my first day...that arrogant brat. I hope I don't get stuck doing any assignments with him.

"Are we having guests?" I asked her. Usually my mother only cleaned the house on Saturday.

"Yes, which is why I came home early," my mother replied. "They're close friends of your father and I, but they are a very important family too and I want the place to look as nice as it can."

"When are they arriving?" I questioned.

"Around dinner time," she said. "Your father will be coming home early to get ready. I've already told your sisters to be back on time."

"Does that mean I have to wear a dress?" I asked suddenly, hoping her answer was no. I was stylish, yes, but I was also a tomboy, meaning I didn't like wearing dresses or skirts. I only ever wore one when I went to school, because I had to.

She tilted her head and looked like she was making a hard decision. "No, since I know you don't want to."

My mum is the best.

I went up to my room. What to do to kill time... I decided to do my homework. Even though it was just the first day, our teachers gave us tons of homework. They show no mercy...Luckily we had art today which was my favourite subject, of course. We had homework for that too, but I didn't mind as much.

After a long time, I sighed and put down my pen, I was finally done. I looked out my window, the sun had already begun to set and it was just touching the horizon. Then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Suu peered around from behind the door.

"Okaa-san said we have to get ready now," she informed me. She was already wearing her green, frilly dress.

"Alright," I said.

I opened my closet door. It mostly had jeans, t-shirts and shorts. I did have some stylish outfits, but I never wore those with skirts. I pulled out a blue top that had a few frills but it still looked good. I also put on a pair of black jeans that went nicely with my top. I didn't take of my barrette. My parents never asked me to take it off either; they know it's important to me. I don't think anyone other than my family has seen me without it.

I rushed downstairs and everyone was dressed and sitting in the living room. I sat down next to Ran and Suu. Just then, the door bell rang.

My mother got up and opened the door.

"Sachiko, it's been such a long time," I heard a woman's voice say.

"Yes, too long," my mother replied. "Come, we're all in the living room."

Okaa-san entered the living room followed by a man with long violet hair and a woman with short blond hair, who started to talk to my mother and father. They were wearing magnificent clothes that looked fit for royalty. They _were_ royalty. I read about them in a magazine once, they were the king and queen of a small area in Japan.

I gasped, it wasn't because they were royalty but because of who was with them.

"Have I introduced my son?" the woman said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Satoji Kiseki. Pleasure to meet you."

Oh hell no.

* * *

Me: In case anyone is wondering, I do know that her name is not 'Daiya' and it's 'Daimond' but Daiya sounds nicer doesn't it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	2. To Learn The Meaning of Sarcasm

Me: Tadaa! New chapter! YAYZ!

Kiseki: It took you so long to update!

Me: I had exams AND I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekdays. I have an excuse.

Miki: She's got a point.

Me: ANYWAY...

Ran: 3

Suu: 2

Daiya: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kiseki - To Learn The Meaning of Sarcasm

I stared at the plate of food placed in front of me. Cautiously I raised my fork and put a bit of chicken in my mouth. It wasn't actually that bad for commoner food. I kept my eyes concentrated on the food because across from me was sitting that commoner girl with the blue hat. She was glaring at me. After she disturbed my day at school she now was disturbing my dinner, the nerve of some commoners.

The other sisters were not as bad but their manners didn't satisfy me. The one wearing pink kept saying she couldn't believe I was a prince and the one didn't even act like I was a prince.

"Kiseki-sama, would you like me to pass more chicken?" questioned the girl in yellow. That was much better. Why couldn't the blue-haired girl and her other sisters act like this commoner? "My name is Mayoke Dia. It's an honour to meet you."

I nodded, acknowledging her and said, "I'm pleased to meet you too." Out of the corner of my eye I'm sure I saw the girl in blue – Miki, I think it was – stare at me with a different look.

I looked at Daichi who was talking to the cheerleader commoner about sports. Now who can I talk to about these impudent commoners?

After dinner, my parents went with the commoners parents to look around the house. Daichi and the other girls went too. I stayed in the living room with the blue commoner.

After a few minutes of silence she started talking. "Your parents are really nice," she said quietly. "Maybe I was a bit hard on you earlier, so, I'm sorry."

I observed her for a while then said, "I forgive you."

Her face looked happier at that.

"After all, you didn't know how high above you I was so you treated me like a fellow commoner. So this time I forgive you, but don't let it happen again."

Her mouth was gaping and she was staring at me with what was unmistakably disbelief.

"What?" I demanded.

"I said sorry and you still treat me like that," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"Well you should treat me like an equal," she said.

"But we're not equal, I'm higher than you," I repeated. Does this commoner not get it?

"That's it! I take my sorry back," she snapped and stormed out of the room.

What was wrong with that commoner?

After about fifteen minutes, everyone returned to the commoner living room. My parents were still talking to the commoner parents.

"So you see, as we'll be out of the country for quite a long time, so Kiseki would be staying here for quite a while," my mother said.

I gaped at her and I saw Miki do the same.

"What?" we both cried.

I knew I was staying out of the palace for a while. My parents had to go overseas to deal with some matters but I had thought that I was going to stay at an upper-class house, not with normal peasants. I thought we were just visiting this house.

"But I don't wa-" I started, but stopped at the stern look my mother was giving me.

"We've already brought your luggage here, it's in their guest room now," my father said.

"It'll only be for a few months," my mother added.

I looked between them and knew that I couldn't argue so I nodded. My mother smiled and turned back to Miki's mother.

"Thank you so much for letting Kiseki stay here," she said.

"No problem! That's what friends are for, after all," replied Sachiko.

"Ururu, we better be going, we have to be at the airport two hours before the flight," my father said.

My mother nodded at him. My parents exchanged goodbyes with the Mayoke family and my mother gave me a small hug.

"We'll miss you," my mother said, he.

My mother nodded at him. My parents exchanged goodbyes with the Mayoke family and my mother gave me a small hug.

"We'll miss you," my mother said, her eyes watering slightly.

"Me too," I said quietly.

"See you tomorrow," Daichi said as he walked out the door. He was staying at a relative's house.

I walked to the door and watched them until they drove out of sight.

I then walked back to the living room and the Mayoke family was waiting for me.

I stood there awkwardly. I hadn't exactly been polite to them, and now I'm staying with them.

"Miki," Sachiko said. "Show Kiseki his room. I don't think he's seen it yet." She turned to me. "I hope you'll be comfortable here, it's not as big as your house, but it's quite cosy."

My palace was at least five times bigger than this but I said nothing.

"Follow me," said Miki, and she lead me upstairs, to a room at the end of the corridor.

It had one single-sized bed, with a cupboard and a study-table. My luggage bags were standing in the middle of the room.

"The bath-room is across my room, if you need to use it," she said to me. "My mum can cook good food so you don't have to worry about starving."

She looked thoughtful. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head and watched her leave. I unconsciously started unpacking my clothes. I was still in shock.

"This is where I'll be staying for four months," I thought gloomily.

**XOXOXO**

I woke up suddenly and felt a pain on my forehead. I looked up and saw the rude commoner standing beside my bed, already wearing her uniform.

"Finally, I was going to pour a bucket of water next if that didn't work," said Miki. "Hurry up and get ready, my mum already made breakfast."

I rubbed my forehead; I think she flicked it. "You have no right to order me around. You can't hurt me either," I replied, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, whatever you say, your highness," she said with a curtsey.

"That's better," I said.

She stared at me. "I was being sarcastic," she said.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "Just get ready." She walked out of the room.

I put on my uniform, thinking what 'sarcastic' might mean. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. I looked down at my food; it was fried eggs and toast.

I guess commoners eat these for breakfast too. I just finished eating when I felt a tug at my arm and felt myself being pulled towards the door.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," she said.

"Hey I told you not to be rough with me, I'm a prince in case you've forgotten," I snapped at her as we walked. I massaged my arm. It hurt, a lot.

"I'm _so_ sorry, your highness," she said.

"I don't forgive you," I replied.

"I was being sarcastic," she said, staring at me again. "Don't you know what that means?"

"No, I've never used it," I said.

"Everyone knows what that means, even six-year olds," she said with a laugh.

"Well I don't use commoner words," I retorted.

"Stop calling me a commoner," she said.

"I call everyone that," I argued.

"Well, since you're going to be staying at my house you have to follow my rules," she said.

"It's not your house, it's your parents," I replied.

"It still counts. Anyway, you have to call me 'Miki-san.' We're not close so you should call me Mayoke but it'll be confusing since you're living in our house and I have three sisters."

"Where are your sisters?" I asked her. She gave me a hard look. "-Miki-san?"

She smiled, satisfied. "They left without me because I had to wake you up." She then looked annoyed. "We've never walked separately."

"That's not my problem," I said.

"Yes it is, because it's your fault since you didn't wake up," said Miki.

I didn't reply. Seriously, this commoner must have some kind of problem. I had only known her for two days and she's arguing with me. Thank god that not all commoners are like her.

"Kyaa! It's Kiseki-sama!" I heard a girl scream. Miki and I realized we had arrived at school. About a hundred girls were staring at me.

"See, these commoners can appreciate me," I said in a triumphant tone to Miki.

"Only because they think you're cute," she said. "They don't know what a jerk you are though."

I ignored that last part.

"Besides, they don't know that you're a prince, my mother said that your parents didn't want you to get to much attention. They want you to live like a normal kid and learn how it feels like." She smirked. "I'd like to see how that goes." There was a pause and then she added, "Your highness." She smirked wider.

I stared at her. Normal? Like commoners? But I'm a prince! Well, if my parents want me to act like peasants, then I'll have to. Besides, I want to prove that Miki commoner wrong.

"It'll be easy," I said indignantly, walking ahead of her.

Then I fell with my face on the floor when we just entered the class room. I stood up and turned to see who dared to do this. It was a guy with black hair and reminded me oddly of a cat.

"Oops sorry," he said.

"You better be," I huffed. Miki stared at me like when she told me she was being 'sarcastic.'

The guy laughed and talked to Miki. "He's not bothering you, is he?"

Miki turned a bit pink and shook her head. "Not really, Yoru-kun" she said.

"Good," he said. "Well, see you around, Miki-chan." He turned to leave but looked back at me. "Normal people don't fall often, just thought you should know, _your highness_."

I gaped at him. I thought people weren't supposed to know I was a prince. I looked at Miki, who was staring at the spot where that guy was standing.

"Hey, didn't you just hear what he called me," I said.

"Wha-" she said. "Oh he called you 'your highness'."Then she started looking worried when we sat down. "I don't know, maybe he overheard us when we were talking about it just now."

"That must be it, I think I did see him following us," I said. "Some commoners just don't get it."

Her expression turned angry. "Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"Just because someone trips on accident, you don't go around calling them commoners," she said.

"Accidentally?" I said in disbelief. "He did it on purpose. He stuck out his foot!"

"No, he just walked at the same time you did and you tripped," she said.

"Yeah...right," I said. I can't believe she thinks that.

She suddenly stopped looking so angry. "Hey, you just said something sarcastic."

"I did?" I said, confused.

"Yup, and that's normal for us," she said. "You've learned how to be sarcastic, congratulations."

"Er – thanks?" I said. I looked around the class. Hmm, maybe learning commoner ways will be useful. It might help me make them obey me better. "Haha, all these commoners will bow down to be someday."

Miki laughed. "Of course they will. Everyone, including Yoru," she said with an amused look.

"Especially him," I said, proud that Miki has finally seen how great I am.

"I was being sarcastic," she said.

Or maybe she hasn't.

* * *

Me: Miki and Kiseki are getting along well!

Ran and Suu: Not really..

Me: Fine whatever... Anyway, please, PLEASE with whatever topping you like on top -

Everyone: - REVIEW!


	3. To Get To Know A Prince

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I was sort of distracted by my Rimahiko fic...ehehehe...Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**Chapter 3 - Miki - To Get To Know A Prince

* * *

My dreams were finally coming true. The other class's science teacher was absent and they couldn't get a substitute. This meant the other class were with us today. It was cramped but I didn't care, because Yoru was sitting on the table right in front of me. The science teacher was rambling on but it was like I couldn't hear him. I absent-mindedly picked up a random tube since that's what I think he wanted me to do.

"Commoner?" said Kiseki in a distant voice. Even his voice couldn't ruin this daydream.

And then, Yoru turned around and smiled at me. It was such a cute smile.

"Commoner!" said Kiseki a little louder. I wished that Yoru had been my science partner. Kiseki was such a pain. I then dived into a vision of me and Yoru doing a science project at my house.

I sighed as I started pouring some chemical into this other beaker, which is what I think sensei asked me to do. Yoru had turned back to face the front but I was still gazing at the back of his head.

"Miki-san!" cried Kiseki, but it was too late.

There was a loud _bang _and smoke erupted from our experiment. Black smoke surrounded my entire face, but it wasn't enough to cover my tomato-red face.

The whole two classes laughed.

"Mayoke-san, Satoji-san, make sure you pay attention in class next time," our teacher sighed. "You'll have to use the emergency shower, the chemicals might be harmful."

I slowly stood up, completely humiliated, and started walking to the back of the room where the showers were. Kiseki followed me and I could hear him say things like 'commoner work…' and 'not for princes…'.

My sisters and friends gave me worried and sympathetic looks as I passed them. The rest of the class continued laughing.

I kept walking until I reached the entered a small room at the back of the class with two emergency showers. I stepped into one of the showers and shut the door of the stall behind me. Thankfully the principal was kind enough to get this room.

I turned on the shower while I was completely dressed except for my hat.

_I can't believe that happened, _I thought. _And Yoru was there…_

I felt like drowning myself in the shower.

After about fifteen minutes, I turned off the shower. If I stayed any longer everyone else might think I'm weird. I took of my soaked clothes and dried myself with a towel.

Then I realized, I forgot to take the spare clothes from the cup-board.

"I am totally screwed," I mumbled to myself hopelessly.

I heard someone knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kiseki," he replied. "You left your clothes outside."

Wow is he a mind reader?

"I'll throw it over," he said.

"No," I said. "If I don't catch it then it'll get soaked too."

"Fine, I'll leave it on the floor," he said.

"No, it'll get dirty."

"Okay then I'll leave it on the bench."

"No, then I'll have to go out with only my towel. That's too embarrassing!"

"God, you commoners are so picky," he said with annoyance. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold it out near the door and close your eyes," I instructed.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Are they closed?" I asked him.

"Of course!" he said indignantly.

I opened my stall door slightly and took my clothes from his hand. I re-locked my door.

"Alright, I'll be going now," he said.

I slipped on the spare uniform and put on my barrette. I hung the towel on the hook and checked myself in the mirror. I looked okay, even if my hair was wet.

I walked back to my seat, looking down, so no one would see my face.

Surprisingly, Kiseki was doing the total opposite. He sat as he usually, did, with his head held high, and was continuing the experiment.

I worked slowly on the experiment, no longer looking at Yoru. What if he turned back? I would die of shame.

Finally, the bell rang.

I helped Kiseki pack up the stuff and went with him to the cafeteria.

"That was so embarrassing. I bet Yoru thinks I'm stupid or something," I said depressed.

"I for one don't care what any of the commoners think," said Kiseki as arrogant as ever.

"What about when you become King? Don't all the commoners have to like you?" I asked him, feeling annoyed that he wasn't as bothered as me about what happened.

"They will have to like me. But I can't do everything right," he said as we entered the cafeteria.

We got our food and I started walking to the table when I saw Kiseki wasn't following me anymore. "Kiseki, where are you going?"

He stopped then turned around and his eyes were looking in the direction of my table.

"They're commoners," he said.

That word put me off. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table, ignoring his protests.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

Kiseki sat down next to me looking down.

"Oh Kiseki joined us –desu," said Suu.

"Yo," said Rizumu.

Kiseki didn't say anything. He's too proud of himself…

"Haha, he's just shy," said Daichi, who was sitting in front of me.

"Shy? _Him?_" I said, laughing. "Whenever I'm with him he can't stop talking about how he's a-"

"Guess what everyone? I got the spot as Head Cheerleader!" cried out Ran.

I didn't know that.

"They don't know that Kiseki's a prince," whispered Daichi to me as everyone congratulated Ran.

"Oh right, oops," I said, covering my mouth. "I don't get why they can't know."

"He'll get too much attention and that would just add to his ego. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on his studies. Plus, his enemies might hear that he's here," explained Daichi.

"What enemies?" I whispered. "I mean, sure they had those in the old days but they can't still have those now."

"It's not the dragon sort of enemies," said Daichi. "More like the, kidnap him for a ransom kind of enemy, or kill him to get the throne."

I gasped. "_Kill him?_"

Daichi shrugged. "There haven't been any incidents like that but I heard that Kiseki's father had been kidnapped once when he was a kid."

I stared at Kiseki in awe. He had been listening to our conversation and smirked at me staring.

"Why would anyone kidnap him? He's too much trouble," I said to Daichi.

Kiseki fumed.

Hah, take that.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What's that?" asked Kiseki.

We were walking home together since my sisters had other things to do, as always. It's not fair that I'm the one getting stuck with him.

I stared at what he was pointing to. "That's a tayaki stall," I said, staring at him. He was acting like it was the first time he ever saw one.

"What's tayaki?" asked Kiseki.

It _was_ the first time he ever saw one.

"It's a biscuit in the shape of a fish with chocolate or vanilla or any type of fillings inside," I explained. "How come you've never eaten tayaki?" I questioned him.

He huffed, and said, "Princes are not given mere commoner food."

"Well why don't you try some?" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely. "Fine," he said.

We walked over to the stall. The smell of tayaki reached me and I had the urge to buy ten.

"I'll have one chocolate tayaki," I said, restraining myself. "and…?"

I glanced at Kiseki who said, "Vanilla."

"One vanilla one."

"So have you tasted vanilla"? I asked while we were waiting.

"Of course I have," he said puffing up indignantly. "We have special vanilla ice-cream imported all the way from Germany, and it's only for princes." He looked at me like he was expecting me to be impressed.

Maybe I should tell him that there's a shop that sells ice-cream from Germany right near school.

"Excuse me, your tayaki is ready," called the shop-keeper.

I paid her and we took our tayaki. I bit into mine, and was sent to paradise. Kiseki stared at his for a while, then he bit it.

"T-this is," he said.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's delicious! I must ask all my servants to import Tayaki to your house," he burst out.

I laughed at him. "So you now like commoner food?" I asked him.

He turned pink. "No! Just tayaki…and your mum's cooking." He finished off his tayaki and walked ahead of me.

"You're going the wrong way," I called out.

He turned and walk past me. "I knew that."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I sat in my room, on my stool and started painting on my canvas facing the window. It was my favourite thing to do, after all. I was painting a beach with the sun just beginning to set. I think we might go to a beach for the next vacation. I was just painting the sun when a voice spoke up.

"Is that sunset?" asked Kiseki. He was sitting on my bed.

"H-hey what are you doing in my room?" I shouted, startled.

"I was having trouble with my homework," said Kiseki. "There's this equation I don't really understand."

"Look," I said feeling annoyed. I really didn't like people interrupting me when I was painting. "I'm busy painting; my math's book is on the table, take it and leave."

"Take your math's book?" he asked me in a confused tone. "Why?"

Seriously, he wasn't _that_ stupid, was he?

"To copy it!" I said.

His eyes narrowed. "I am a prince!" he announced for about the one hundredth time. "I do not cheat."

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "It's only one time."

He glared at me stubbornly and I sighed. "Okay, I'll help you after I finish painting this."

I turned back to painting the sun.

"So is it sunset or sunrise?" he asked me.

"Sunset," I answered, continuing to paint. "There's no difference anyway."

"Yes, there is."

"But when I'm painting, it'll look the same."

"True, but it'd be nicer if you made it sunrise," he said.

"I told you, it looks the same," I said. "Anyway, sunsets are more romantic."

I pictured me and Yoru watching the sunset on the beach. Ahh, wishful thinking.

"I prefer the sunrise," he said. "Sunsets are depressing."

I turned to look at him again. "Why?"

"Because, they're at the end of the days. Sunrises mean the start of a new day."

"So you mean, like the glass is half-empty or half-full kind of thing." I said.

"What?" he said blankly. He probably hasn't heard the expression before.

"Well, it's sunset anyway," I said.

"Make it sunrise," he argued. "I am ordering this as your prince."

I laughed. "You can't make me do anything."

He glared at me. "Sunrises are better! I have this view of the sunrise every time I wake up. If I look out the window, it's like I can touch the sun," he said in a commanding voice, then he lowered his voice. "It means there's another day to protect all my subjects."

I stared at him. That was…deep. And it made me…warm and fuzzy inside. Who knew Kiseki could make speeches like that? Maybe he would make a good king one day after all.

"You know," I said looking back at my painting. "It does look more like a sunrise."

"That's better," he said, smiling triumphantly. I let out a small laugh.

"Come on, I'll help you with your homework, I can finish this later."

* * *

**A/N : Hoped You liked it, please review :D**


	4. To Be Ignored

**A/N: Tadaa! A new chapter :D Oh, in this chapter they will be playing some football, but since in Japan, they follow America and call it 'soccer' I'm using that term here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Kiseki - To Be Ignored

I woke up suddenly by a tapping sound. It took me a while to realize that someone was knocking on my door. I sat up and looked around. "Yes?"

The door opened slightly with a soft creak and Miki's mother, dressed in her work clothes peered from behind it. "Oh, you just woke up?" I gave her a weak nod, still not fully awake. "Well I think you might need to get ready, school starts in fifteen minutes." She gave me a quick smile and closed the door behind her.

"Fifteen minutes..." I repeated groggily. Fifteen Minutes...fifteen minutes...Fifteen minutes! I jumped out of my bed and raced past Sachiko-san, who was nearly at the stairs, into the bathroom. I forgot to put on the alarm on the digital clock placed next to my bed; it was hard to remember something like that after being home-schooled for nearly your whole life, I thought, as I showered and put on my clothes. I raced downstairs expecting to find Miki waiting for me downstairs but there was no-one there except Miki's mum. _She left without me._

She handed me a piece of buttered toast in some tissue. "You'd better eat that on the way to school, or you'll be late."

I nodded and bowed slightly. Even though she, too, was a commoner, my parents had taught me to respect my elders. "Thank you for the food."

I walked out the door and ran towards school. I didn't know if I could make it on time, stupid blue-headed commoner! She should've woken me up. My mother would be disappointed if I was marked as late on only the third day.

Ten minutes later, I stood at the doorway of my class, panting slightly. And I had two minutes before class started to spare. I spotted Miki standing by Fujisaki Temari's table and marched up to her. "Commoner! How dare you leave me by myself? I was nearly late!" She continued talking to Fujisaki as though she hadn't heard me. "Commoner!" I repeated with my voice a little louder. She then raised _her_ voice louder, still ignoring me. The nerve...

Fujisaki, who was sitting down gave me a sympathetic look. "Good morning Satoji-kun."

Miki turned around, and had the expression as if she just saw me. "Oh, hi Kiseki!"

I glared at her. "Why didn't you answer me just now, commoner?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, I didn't know you were talking to me. You call everyone 'commoner'." Fujisaki giggled at this, which annoyed me further.

"Fine, _Miki-san_, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Well, since you're in school now I thought you should be able to wake up by yourself," she said in an innocent sounding tone.

"Eh? You're living with Miki-chan, Satoji-kun?" Fujisaki looked between the two of us with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, I'll be residing at her house for a few months," I told her. "Though I really don't want to since I could be living at-"

But Miki gave me a look that said 'shut up!' and turned back to Fujisaki. "Oh, his parents are friends with my parents and they're overseas so he's staying at our place." Ah, that's right, I almost forgot my own rule to her to not tell anyone about me being a prince. I was going to tell Fujisaki that I lived in a palace.

Fujisaki's expression cleared. "Oh! So that's why you two walked to school together yesterday." She smiled. "I was wondering about that since you said you didn't seem to have liked him on the first day."

"Well, I don't like him much at the moment either," said Miki. "He can't even wake up on time."

I turned away from her. "I don't enjoy your company either! In fact, the only reason I woke up late was so that I didn't have to walk with you." I walked back to my place.

"Oh my," I heard Fujisaki say.

"He left, finally," said Miki in a relieved sort of voice.

I sat down, leaning against my hand with my face away from Miki. If she didn't want me around, fine! It was her lost not to be in my presence. I stared outside the window at the sky. I thought she was finally obeying my orders yesterday, with helping me do my homework. I didn't know why she's acting like this today.

"Take your seats," said the teacher. There was a scramble to get to everyone's places and I looked up to listen to the teacher. Then I noticed that Miki was sitting next to me. I had forgotten that her place was there. She didn't seem irritated by me being beside her. But she didn't look at me either.

I paid attention in class but I couldn't help sneaking a few glances at Miki. For some reason, it bothered me how she acted a lot. I tried to tune out my thoughts and try to listen to the teacher more, but I kept remembering her tone. There must be some reason to cause that attitude. It was no way to treat a prince, as she knew I was one.

Maybe she was sick or something. Or maybe something happened that morning to make her in a bad mood. It definitely wasn't something I did.

The bell rang, and I was startled, not realizing how much time had passed. Miki cleared her things and left without me. I packed my bag too and followed her, running until I caught up with her. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Miki-san!" I called out to her. Okay, maybe I had to admit that I could've woken on time today. Maybe she just didn't understand that a prince like me had to get used to things.

She didn't hear me, or just didn't feel like talking to me. Either way, it annoyed me so I stepped in front of the door with one hand against the doorframe, blocking her way. "What's wrong with you? How come you're acting so strange?"

"...this is the door to the girls changing room, the boy's one is the one with a picture of a guy on it," she stated in a bored tone not bothering to look into my face. "We have P.E right now, if you didn't know." A few girls wanting to enter the bathroom too giggled.

I felt slightly heated around my face and walked away from Miki and into the boys' bathroom. I found my locker, number 22 as the slip on the paper I received said, which I brought along since when I was first shown the locker-room, I couldn't be bothered to remember the number.

"Hey Kiseki," called out a familiar voice. I turned my head to my left to see that Daichi was standing right beside me, already changed. I had forgotten that his locker was next to mine. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little red."I shook my head roughly; I didn't want him to know that I had just been embarrassed, or that it was because of Miki. He looked like he wanted to say more but he dropped the subject.

I quickly got changed into my P.E clothes: a white shirt and some shorts. And we headed out to the field. I immediately closed my eyes, but not before getting blinded from the sun that was glaring ferociously into my eyes.

"Yeah!" cheered Daichi from beside me. "It's a good day to be outdoors." How could he stand this brightness?"

"Speak for yourself," muttered Miki's voice a few feet away from us.

I whipped my head around and opened my eyes in spite of myself. Miki was standing with her sisters, and was shielding her eyes. When she saw I was looking at her, she turned to look at Ran. She was still wearing her blue hat. I wondered why she always wore it, I asked her yesterday but she didn't answer me.

"Daichi's right, this is a great day for sports," said Ran enthusiastically. "Right, Su?"

But Su was having an expression that said that she was deep in thought. "Two...no, three eggs are needed..." I heard her say under her breath.

_Wham! _I felt something hit my right side and I fell sideways onto the ground. I closed my eyes as I landed and felt my left arm beginning to hurt too.

"Kiseki!" shouted a few voices.

"Oops, I aimed wrong, sorry," said a voice that, as before, did not sound sorry at all. I opened my eyes and saw Yoru holding a soccer ball and smirking down at me. The others stood around me looking worried. Yoru laughed. "I should've known that if you got hit you couldn't take it."

_He hit me_. I stood got to my feet and glared at him. "Cut the act, commoner. we both know you hit me on purpose."

"Kiseki, don't call him that," said Miki in an angry voice. "And he already said it was an accident."

"You believe this guy?" I asked her, with an incredulous tone.

"Of course she does." Yoru flashed a smile at Miki whose face turned pink. "She knows I'm telling the truth." Miki nodded slowly. "If I had really been aiming at you it would've hurt a lot more, seeing as you're such a wimp."

_How dare he insult me! I wish we were at my palace...I could order my guards to do bad things to Yoru...make him clean all the castle bathrooms, _I thought bitterly_._ _In fact, since Miki likes him so much, I'll make her watch while I torture him. Or maybe she could scrub the toilets with him._

I felt something on my shoulder and snapped out of my thoughts. Daichi was gripping my shoulder and gave me a warning look. He shook his head, and then looked at Yoru. "Since we're playing soccer, we'll settle this on the field."

"Sure." Yoru smirked and walked away.

"What a jerk," said Ran looking at Yoru's retreating figure with great dislike. Miki glared at her sister and then she ran to Yoru's side and started talking to him. Ran shook her head. "I don't know what she sees in him." She then turned to me. "Do you actually know how to play soccer?"

"Of course I do," I said. "Daichi taught me how to play when we had free time in the palace. Yoru won't stand a chance against the both of us. He will be crushed so bad that he will be begging for my forgiveness!" I laughed, already imagining the look on Yoru's face.

Ran sweat-dropped. "If you say so." She nudged Suu who was still looked like she daydreaming. "C'mon, the girls are doing the bar today."

They headed to the part of the field where there were a few metal bars of different heights. Miki was already there. Daichi and I also headed to the edge of the field where we were supposed to wait.

The coach, a tall man wearing a blue cap with a very bright red whistle walked over us. "Okay, get a partner and we'll start with drills," he boomed in a loud voice.

"Drills?" I repeated. I wanted to go straight to the game and teach Yoru a lesson, but the moment I said that, he gave me a look that made me walk over with Daichi to one part of the field with a soccer ball.

"So, coach just asked us to practice our passes," said Daichi. "Piece of cake, right?" Yeah. Daichi and I could pass to each other easily. Sometimes when I try to tackle him though, he always manages to dodge me.

"Ahhhh," I heard someone shout and I turned my head to see Miki was on the ground. It looked like she fell after failing to spin on the bar. Hmph, it served her right after how she had been acting earlier on.

"Kiseki," Daichi yelled. I looked behind me and saw that I let the ball go completely past me. "Concentrate!"

"Hah, you were talking big, but you can't do anything," taunted Yoru from behind us.

I gritted my teeth and kicked the ball hard. It went pass Daichi and nearly hit Fujisaki Rizumu. Yoru laughed again. For the whole fifteen minutes I kept kicking in wrong directions or failing to get the ball. Daichi tried to encourage me, I think, but all I could hear was Yoru's taunt echoing in my head.

I finally actually did hit Fujisaki Rizumu. He came over to us, with Sanjo Musashi, his practice partner, and handed me our ball. "That was a great kick."

I wasn't really sure what to say. I sat at their table yesterday, but I'm not really good at conversing with commoners.

"Yeah," Daichi answered in my place. He thumped my back with his hand. "Kiseki can actually play well if he's in the right mood."

Musashi adjusted his glasses. "So why aren't you in the right mood? You look kind of depressed."

"Me? Depressed? You must be seeing things, commoner," I replied.

To my surprise, Musashi smiled. "I can tell you're putting on a tough act."

Daichi laughed. "You could tell? Usually I'm the only one who can tell Kiseki's real feelings."

What was with these commoners...talking about me in that casual manner? Still, I couldn't help but smile.

"Miki-san's acting really strange. And Yoru's...he's..." I couldn't find words to finish but I didn't need to.

"He's just being Yoru," said Rizumu. He shrugged. "I guess it's just in his character to act how he is. Sort of like a stray alley cat." He grinned. "It's best to ignore him."

Ignoring him...good idea.

"Oh, and Miki can sometimes get mad about small things...she'll cool down after a while," Rizumu added.

The coach blew his whistle and ordered us into teams. Rizumu, Musashi, Daichi and I were in one team along with some other people. Yoru was in the other team. He smirked at me from the other side of the pitch. I glared at him in return.

"Good luck, Yoru-kun," Miki cheered. She and her sisters were already done at the bar and were sitting down on the grass, watching us. He looked in Miki's direction and grinned at her. I _hate_ that guy. "...and...you too Kiseki."

I slowly looked at her and she waved, smiling slightly. Suu and Ran cheered too, and Ran had taken out two furry pink things in her hands and started waving them around. "Go for it! Daichi, Kiseki Musashi, Rizumu! Go for it!"

"We'll do our best!" Fujisaki yelled back, with a thumbs-up.

"See, Kiseki," said Daichi. "We've got people cheering for our team, so we gotta put things aside and just play."

I nodded, now grinning myself. I guess I finally have the commoners on my side. The only thing left to do was not let them down.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Kiseki's playing! :D I think it took me long to update. Anyway, please review!**


	5. To Forgive a Friend

****

**A/N: Tadaa! Yes, after about half a year...I'm back 8D**

**Kiseki: I demand to know why you took so long!**

**Me:...uh...writer's block...and school. Yup.**

**Kiseki: That's no excuse!**

**Me: Yes it is, so without further ado –**

**Ran: 3**

**Miki: 2**

**Suu: 1**

**Everyone: Let's roll!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Miki -To Forgive a Friend

I stared determinedly at the spinning bar. Ran was the sporty one in the family, but I could handle a measly old bar any day. I ran at it at full speed and grabbed it. I tried to pull myself over it, but couldn't and yelled as I had to let go.

"Ouch, that hurt," I said, wincing. Maybe coach would let me stay here on the ground for a bit.

"Move along!" coach ordered. Or not.

I got to my feet then turned around. I had the feeling that someone had seen me fall from the football pitch. Hopefully it wasn't Yoru. I scanned the pitch and at that moment Kiseki turned his head from my direction. So he's the one who saw me fall. I bet he was laughing at me.

"Mayoke! I told you to move along," coach said impatiently, not blowing her whistle.

I moved to where Suu was sitting and sat down beside her. "You did much better than me Miki-desu, I couldn't even touch the bar!"

Well, she was right, because she had closed her eyes and ran straight into the bar, which looked pretty painful. "Not that much better," I said anyway.

"Look, Ran is doing it now."

I watched as Ran ran to the bar and do a perfect spin. In fact, she did two, just for show. She landed perfectly on her feet and jogged her way to us.

"Look, I'm just in time, the game is about to start!" she said excitedly. She took out her pink pom-poms and started to do a cheer. "Go for it! Daichi, Kiseki Musashi, Rizumu! Go for it!"

I looked out at the pitch again, and those four were on the same side of the pitch. Yoru was on the other side. "Good luck Yoru-kun." He looked at me and grinned. I turned slightly pink and looked away from him. My eyes fell on Kiseki instead. He's been annoying me all day, but he really looked...well, not as confident as he usually was. "...and... you too Kiseki!"

He turned to look at me and looked sort of surprised. I gave him a smile and waved at him. He looked away again, though I could see that he was now grinning.

Coach blew the whistle and the game started, Daichi took possession and started dribbling it up the field.

"Hey, Miki," said Suu from next to me.

"Yeah?" I said, still watching the game. The other team had managed to steal the ball from Daichi and were headed in the opposite direction.

"How come you were cheering for Kiseki?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know...I just...did, I guess."

Rizumu managed to get the ball back and was dribbling it back towards their goal.

"That's the way to do it!" yelled Ran energetically. She was always in high spirits if it had anything to do with sports, even if she was just watching it.

"I thought you were mad at him," Suu said.

"I was," I admitted. "And now that I think about it I think I might have treated him a bit too harshly." It was funny, because now I didn't feel angry at him at all.

"I thought it was a bit strange, because usually when you get mad, it's only for about fifteen minutes or so," she remarked. "Did he say or do anything that bad?"

This time I had to look at her. "He insulted my hat."

"Oh, I see," she said, and didn't say anything else. It didn't really need explanation, because it's well-known that I don't take jokes or insults about my hat lightly. Then again, he really didn't know and it hadn't been that bad.

It happened yesterday after I had finished helping him with his homework. He thanked me and I sat down on his bed. I was wondering about how different this small room might be compared to his room in his palace, when he asked me the question.

"Hey, Miki-san, why do you wear that hat all the time?" he had asked me.

"...I'm not really sure. I just feel comfortable with it on my head. I can't really explain it well," I answered honestly.

He stared at me. "But you don't need to wear it indoors, why don't you take it off?"

"I just do."

"That's not an answer! Besides, it kind of looks stupid if you wear it indoors," he said.

I glared at him. "Take that back!"

"Why should I?" he challenged me.

"Fine," I said getting up. "Be that way." And with that I stormed out of the room.

Actually, looking back at it, it _was_ that bad. He had no consideration about my feelings!

"Miki! You're thinking about what happened aren't you?" I was startled by Ran's voice, since she usually didn't talk during a game. "I'm sure if he knew what your hat meant to you he wouldn't have said anything about it." I looked up at her, though her eyes were still on the game. "And anyway, look Kiseki's going! I think he might have gotten a boost after you cheered for him."

I quickly looked back at the football pitch and saw what she meant. Kiseki was playing as mid-fielder and he was pretty good. Scrap that. He was _really_ good. He was in possession of the ball and was dodging members of the other team who were trying to tackle him. Then two of them tried to take it and he made a back-pass to Musashi who brought it up to Daichi. After that it was a piece of cake and Daichi made an easy goal in.

"YES! GO! GO! TEAM WHITE SHIRT!" she cried, not faltering after saying a weird name for a team. I somehow found myself standing up too and whopping with her.

The other team, who were wearing red bibs glared at the other team and played more fiercely. Yoru was working especially hard because Kiseki had stolen the ball from Yoru. In the end, the white team kept it's one-point lead and won the game.

Rizumu and Musashi who were panting and sweating, were resting on the ground of the pitch. Daichi, who was somehow still full of energy, was still dribbling the ball. Yoru walked off the pitch towards his sisters. And Kiseki...well he was just...

"Haha, that's right commoners!" He was standing up triumphantly. "We won! And all because I was in your presence."

Musashi who was still on the ground said, "You can think that if you want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiseki demanded.

Rizumu managed to laugh.

Me, my sisters, along with Temari ran over to the guys with some bottles.

"I've made special re-energizing drinks for you guys!" Suu said proudly. She handed one to Musashi. "Drink up!"

Temari gave one to her brother and Ran ran up to Daichi, gave him a high five and he finished the drink in one go. And, as it could've been expected, they started a competition about who could score the most goals in one minute.

Kiseki was still standing in the middle of the pitch, though he wasn't shouting anymore. He was looking in the direction where Yoru went off. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around surprised. "Miki-san?"

I smiled, because he remembered not to call me commoner. "Do you want a drink? You look tired."

"I'm not tired!" he said stubbornly. "I don't get tired as easily as commoners do, I –" He was out of breath and was panting. I removed the bottle's cap and put the bottle in his hand.

"Everyone gets tired! Even Daichi had to drink it," I said.

He looked at me suspiciously. "I thought you were angry with me or something. Why don't you give it to Yoru or someone?"

I was about to say that I actually wanted to give to Yoru at first, but decided against it. I didn't want to start another argument with him. "I won't be angry with you anymore, if you never insult my hat again."

Rizumu sat up straight. "You insulted her hat! Were you trying to get yourself killed? When I insulted her hat she..." He shuddered, not wanting to complete the sentence. Well, he had already known not to insult my hat and still did so he had it coming.

Kiseki was taken aback. "What? Was she that bad?"

Musashi nodded gravely. "She was. Look at Rizumu, he's losing his cool just thinking about it."

"Hey, I'm right here," I reminded them.

The two didn't take any notice but Kiseki turned back to me. He looked at me for a moment then looked down.

"Miki-san, I'm..." He hesitated, but then went on. "I'm sorry for insulting your hat.

Apologising for that would usually not be that hard, but since this was Kiseki, apologising at all seemed like a big thing to him. I think he was a bit embarrassed at having to apologise. I smiled and held the bottle up to him. "Apology accepted. Now have some of this."

He drank some of it and his eyes widened. "This is really good!"

"Thank you-desu," Suu said from beside Musashi.

"I command you to make more of this! With this, I will have more energy to rule everyone and-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "I think the drink boosted his imagination a bit too much."

Suu sweat-dropped. "Haha, right..."

Temari, Rizumu and Musashi, who didn't know about his royalty, just laughed.

"Maybe you should make some more of the drink for Pepe, so that she might feel better," Temari suggested to Suu.

"Oh yeah," I said just noticing the absence of our other friend. "Where is she today?"

"She's at home," Musashi replied. "She's feeling a bit ill."

I was about to ask what she had when coach blew the whistle again. "Oi! You bunch of kids have to get a move on and change!"

We all ran for the changing rooms before coach could come and kill us.

xxxxxx

The rest of the day went normally. Well, as normally as it could with Kiseki in our class. School ended and Kiseki and I were about to walk back home when Ran and Suu ran up to us.

"Hey Miki, don't leave us behind," Ran called out when she reached us.

"Oh sorry," I said. "I forgot."

Ran chuckled. "Why, did Kiseki command you to walk with him back every day or something?"

I stuck my tongue at her. "Of course not!"

"But Miki, don't you have an art lesson-desu?" Suu asked me.

I stopped in my tracks. "You're totally right! How did I forget that?"

"Don't worry, we'll walk back with Kiseki," Ran said.

"Alright," I agreed. "See you guys later!" I ran back to school and to the art block, and luckily class hadn't started. I sat down in my usual place and took out my paints.

"Hi Miki-chan," said Yoru's sister, Eru. She had blond hair and was sometimes eccentric, but good-hearted. "You're usually the first one here! What happened?"

"Nothing happened," I said, but Eru started giving me one of those looks.

"Ahah! I bet it was something to do with love. You sneaked away from your sisters and met a boy and went on a five-minute date! But then, it went on for ten minutes so you had to rush over here so that no one would be suspicious but it didn't work because I found out! Or, maybe you were- ouch!"

"Enough of that Eru," her sister Iru said, after flicking her forehead.

"Miki!" Eru cried. "Iru's being mean again."

Iru rolled her eyes. "I only flicked you." Iru was the more rebellious sister, much like Yoru, and had short purple hair that she had dyed to match her personality. "Plus, we know Yoru's already gone home so she couldn't have been on a date with him."

I blushed furiously. It was really embarrassing how Yoru's sisters new about my crush on him. Luckily they'd never tell him. At least, I think they wouldn't. Okay, I hope they didn't.

"Wait, I was getting to that point," Eru protested. "Miki wasn't with Yoru but she was with another boy! Not only that, but it was Musashi or Rizumu or Daichi. Or all three!" Eru looked at me in horror. "Miki! How could you?"

I shook my head and sweat-dropped. Eru could sometimes make up some weird stories.

Iru laughed. "Well if it was anyone other than Yoru, I'd say it's that guy she always hangs out with...what's his name? Oh yeah, Kiseki."

I stared at Iru. "You're joking, right?"

Iru's expression was very serious. "No, Miki. In all serious-ness, you and Kiseki are soul-mates. One day you guys will have ten kids and a hundred grandchildren. And then he'll die and you'll commit suicide to join him out of love, leaving your children to starve and-"

"Argh," I cried. "You're just as bad as Eru, with the ridiculous stories that will never come true."

Iru laughed. "I guess stories run in our family."

"But I think mine are better," said Eru thoughtfully. "They're always happy stories."

"No way! Stories with death and tragedy are way cooler," Iru argued.

I face-palmed. One day, these two are going to kill me.

"Oh, Miki-chan, hi!" said Temari who was always so graceful that it looked like she floated over to us. "Hi Eru, hi Iru."

I nearly cried tears of joy. "Temari! Get me away from these two!"She sweat-dropped.

Ten minutes later, our teacher came in and told us to paint a picture of the scenery or a house. Temari was painting a traditional-japanese house. Eru and Iru painted happy and flower fields, and a dark abysmal pit, respectively. For some reason I really couldn't think of anything to paint. Suddenly I thought of painting a palace, and started on it.

xxxxxx

"Wow Miki, it's amazing!" Suu squealed.

"It's one of your best yet," Ran agreed.

I always showed my sisters my art work straight away after I completed them. It was like a sort of tradition that we kept. The painting was of a big palace, with a poor orphaned girl staring at it from far away. It was propped against the sofa in the living room, and the canvas was big so Ran had to help me carry it inside.

Kiseki walked into the living room and walked over to us. He peered at the painting. I was expecting a comment about how it wasn't as good as his palace was but he smiled. "This is a perfect painting!" he announced. "It shows the true glory of a palace, and how others are in awe of it."

"I think it's kind of sad," Suu said. "I feel sorry for the girl in the painting. She looks like she could be hungry. Is she?"

I nodded. "Yes, and she wants the warmth of the palace."

Kiseki looked at the painting again and seemed to just notice the girl. "If she's that hungry, she should just go to the palace and ask for some food."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't just do that."

Kiseki raised an eye-brow. "There are a lot of people that come to our palace."

I looked at him, interested. "Do you give them any food?"

"Of course," he said, looking surprised that I asked. "We can't just let them starve." He looked at the picture. "And if they're tired or need new clothes we let them stay at the palace for a day to recover."

"Wow, really?" asked Ran.

"Yes," said Kiseki. "Sometimes my parents think we're too generous. But it's our duty to give our commoners what they need, so sometimes when they turn people away, Daichi and I sneak them into the kitchen to give them at least some food."

I looked at Kiseki feeling surprised. So not only can he sometimes be deep, but he's also kind? Funny how he doesn't show it around us.

"So the stubborn prince does have a heart," said Ran.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're not bad-desu," Suu tried to say, though it didn't really help.

"You commoners didn't think I was bad or something did you?" Kiseki asked us, looking insulted.

I smiled, amused. "Don't worry Kiseki. We never thought you were bad. You're just a little loud sometimes." He glared at me. "But that can be a good thing," I said quickly.

Kiseki gave me a searching look, probably to see if I meant it. And I did.

Kiseki saw that too, and so he smiled smugly. "Okay then, I forgive you commoners." Me and my sisters grinned at each other. "Only if Miki-san gives me the painting."

Suu and Ran stopped grinning and glared at him. "It's Miki's painting!"

"Yes, but you could give it to me."

I laughed then took the painting and handed it to him. "Fine, but you have to carry it to your room by yourself."

"W-what?" he protested. He was gripping the sides of the painting and it covered his face because it was so big. He'd have trouble carrying that and seeing where he was going.

The three of us grinned at him. "Hehe, bye Kiseki," I said.

"See you later," said Ran cheerfully.

"Good luck-desu."

We went up to Ran's room and before the door closed I just heard Kiseki yell.

"You're not forgiven anymore!"

* * *

********

**A/N: And that was my really bad chapter:'D Okay, okay, I'm not going to insult myself because I did work pretty hard on this. So, hope you enjoyed it, my dear readers (if I have any left) and review, so that I know that I still have any xD**


	6. To Go to the Park

**A/N: Tadaa! -awkwardly looks around- Yes it's been...what, more than one year? I admit I put this story into a corner while I was working on my Rimahiko story. I doubt anyone's still reading but I've continued this mainly because I don't want to leave this story unfinished. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Kiseki - To Go to the Park

It felt strange to be in Mayoke household, knowing that it'd be only Miki and I staying here the whole day. Miki's parents had taken Suu and Daiya to the cooking competition and Ran had gone to today's special all-day cheer camp. Whenever my parents had to go out on important events the maids or the family butler would still be present In the palace. I hadn't wanted to go to watch the competition since it wasn't appropriate for princes to appear in those kinds of events. Miki had volunteered to stay with me, although she insisted to referring it to 'baby-sitting' to her sisters.

I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw Miki preparing toast for the two of us. She was wearing her usual white shirt and black vest, accompanied by blue jeans and her signature blue hat. I myself was sporting a pair of cargo pants and a long-sleeved orange top and a white unbuttoned t-shirt on top of it. Back in the palace I preferred using my royal garments but I had to blend in with the commoners here.

I have to admit I'm getting accustomed to the Mayoke household. Toast was an acceptable choice of breakfast for princes, I decided. I sat down at the kitchen table, which had a red-chequered table top. Although the kitchen table was very much smaller than the grand dining table back in the palace, it was comfortable enough.

"Breakfast is served!" Miki sang, placing a plate with two pieces of toast topped with jam in front of me. She smiled as she sat down opposite of me, with her own two pieces of toast. She preferred them buttered, I had noticed. "I know it's not up to Suu's standard of an amazing breakfast but it'll have to do."

True, Suu I had to admit could cook so well that she could possibly match the cooks in the palace. I'm sure she'll do very well in the cooking competition; I wouldn't be surprised if she won, even.

I took a bite of my toast. I loved jam, it always tasted sweet, especially strawberry jam. I always had them on the English pastries that were sometimes served at tea in the palace.

"It's was good," I said after breakfast.

Miki looked surprised at my compliment. She tugged at the hair that was visible outside her hat. "Thanks." She looked down at her plate, which was also clear. "So, what do you want to do today?"

I had the impression we were going to stay in but it seems that Miki wants to go out today. I don't really have any ideas. "Up to you."

Again, she looked surprised. It must be because she's not used to not being given wise decisions while I'm around. Oh commoners need to make _some _choices for themselves. I'm sure Miki won't disappoint me for today.

"Well…we could go take a walk in the park first. I don't think you've been to the public park yet." She looked at me cautiously.

I smiled, pleased at her right choice in taking me into consideration. "Of course, let's go."

xxxxx

My prince's luck had decided to come out that day as the sun was out to greet us and there was not a cloud in the sky. Not many people were in the park to observe my greatness but I think Miki was glad for it. Apparently it's wouldn't have been very pleasant if there were a lot of other commoners around. She said that it's usually children that play around here and that it would be noisy, but I suspect it's probably because if there were more people they would obviously be too distracted by my greatness to do whatever they had to do.

Miki and I strolled through the park, not really speaking and just observing what was going on around us. It was after a few minutes that I spotted a taiyaki stand and immediately tugged on Miki's sleeve to get her attention. "I order you to buy me a vanilla taiyaki!"

She gave me a smirk. "We had some taiyaki yesterday as well." She crossed her arms. "You know if you don't be careful, too much taiyaki can make you fat."

I made a face at her. "It won't make _me _fat. Princes don't get fat."

"Are you _sure_?" she teased. She was doing this on purpose I guessed, just so that she wouldn't have to buy me taiyaki. How sneaky…

"Yes! I'm sure." I got behind her and pushed her a little towards the direction of the stand. "Now go and buy it!"

"Buy it yourself," she said, now sounding a tiny bit annoyed. I gave her a look that said that I nothing could make me go and buy the tayaki. She sighed. "Fine have it your way." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stand. There were many commoner children now looking at us and giggling. How dare they laugh at my unfortunate position! Before I could shout at them we had reached the stall and Miki promptly let go of my hand.

"Ouch, ouch be gentler Miki-san," I said, rubbing my hand which had amazingly turned red because of her. She had a stronger grip than I would've thought she'd have.

"Good morning," the stall owner said in a kind voice. "What would you like to have today."

Miki raised two fingers. "Two taiyaki please. One chocolate and one vanilla." Within about ten seconds the owner whipped up both taiyaki and he handed them to us, giving me vanilla and Miki the chocolate even though she never told him which one was for who. I took a small bite of mine straight-away.

I was impressed. That was saying a lot as nothing really impresses me much. The man here must be a master of taiyaki. Surely something so finely crafted and so succulent must be made by a very skilled person. I studied the man. He looked normal enough. But looks can be deceiving. Daichi showed me many documentaries about men who could clone themselves yet they acted very idiotic. The Legend of Naruto was told in anime form according to Daichi, but he assured me that they were historical figures. Daichi is always right, he's a commoner I can trust.

I did a bow to the owner. "Taiyaki-sensei, please show me your skills." When I heard no reply I looked up and the Taiyaki-sensei was looking at me, bewildered, and Miki was gaping at me.

"I know that the secret of Taiyaki must be very sacred, but please take me as your student as Master Kakashi did of Naruto."

"Oh no, Daichi warned me you might do this," she muttered, looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching. She quickly dropped the money on the counter and excused us both before dragging me once again.

"Let me go! This is so unsightly," I yelled at her. Miki took no notice of my words and continued pulling on my arm until we were a fair distance away from the stall. She let go so suddenly that I fell down. "Again, that hurt!"

"Serves you right," she said. It was only then that I noticed her face was a burning red. "You completely embarrassed me out there. You sounded like a total Naruto-otaku. What's a Taiyaki-sensei anyway?"

"Naruto otaku? I don't know what you mean! Naruto was a very important historical figure in Japan. He was the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village which is now where Tokyo stands and was one of the most highly regarded in ninja-history-"

I was interrupted by Miki's exasperated groan. "Oh dear, he thinks Naruto is real."

"Of course he's real! As I said-"

"You do realise he's a made-up character, right?" Miki looked at me in almost a sympathetic way.

I blinked. "…made up?"

"Yes, as in like a fairy-tale. Not real. He's just a manga and anime character."

"But that's only because the history was portrayed in manga form-"

"No – it's quite recent actually. Everyone knows that. I'm sorry, but I think Daichi probably made that up. He has told me that he told you a few stories for fun."

I felt something somewhere in my mind shatter. I looked up from my position on the floor."You mean I'm not descended from ninjas?"

At this point Miki burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she collapsed on the ground and clutched her stomach. I looked at her with a mixture of shock and annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you thought you were – you were descended from," she said, trying to speak in between her bursts of laughter. "- ninjas!" I did not see what was so amusing about this, but said nothing as her laughter died down.

Finally she sat up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry. Oh Kiseki, sometimes you crack me up."

She smiled at me and I felt the need to look away, my cheeks feeling slightly warmer than usual. I did not approve of her laughing at me but I kind of liked the way she laughed, so sincerely and for once without that annoyed look she sometimes gave me.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her and she looked up. She immediately stood up and wiped the dirt of her trousers and quickly fixed her hat. She smiled shyly at the person that had just appeared.

"Hey Miki," said Yoru, the only person that could have gotten _that _reaction from Miki. I really didn't get that. Why would she need to make herself more presentable in front of that lowly commoner when the she didn't give it a second thought of it in the presence of a prince?

"H-hi Yoru-kun," she stuttered. I could somehow tell that the reason for her hesitating over her words wasn't the same was she had been just now.

Yoru, noticing me gave me a smug smile and offered a hand. He lowered his voice so Miki wouldn't hear. "Did the little prince have a slip?"

I pushed his hand away and got up to on my feet. "I don't need your help."

Miki nudged my arm. "Don't be rude he was being nice too you."

"He just wanted to make me look bad." I glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said aiming her own glare at me. Then instantly she smiled at Yoru. "What brings you here?" That change of tone all too sudden for my liking. Yoru shouldn't get the positive treatment!

He pointed a thumb behind him. "Iru and Eru are somewhere around here. They wanted to get some taiyaki today. Apparently the taiyaki stall owner here is some kind of celebrated 'master'."

Miki looked at me out of the corner of the eye and yes, she did find me smirking. I was right. Of course I was right.

"What about you?" Yoru asked. He tilted his head slightly to the right and frowned. "You're not on a date, are you?"

"No!" Miki shouted. I jumped at frowned at her. What exactly was a 'date'? And why was her face really red?

"I think the heat is affecting her," I concluded wisely. "The thought of a 'date' in this heat must be a bother to her."

Yoru looked at me with pity. "You're really thick aren't you? Do you even know what a date is?"

"Of course I do!" I lied with a confident air. _Think fast Kiseki…date…date…okay if I could be 'on' a date it must be some kind of function. Like a school leave or something similar._ "In fact I'm on a date right now."

Miki was now signalling to me probably telling me to be quiet. Yoru didn't see this though because he seemed really amused about what I just said. "Exactly who are you on a date with?"

A date had to be with more than one person? Okay well no problem. "With Miki-san of course." Before she could protest I put an arm around her shoulder and quickly whispered "follow my lead" without Yoru noticing. "Miki-san just didn't appreciate you nosing around into our business so she lied to you."

There was a moment of silence where Yoru looked over the both of us. Miki was keeping quiet which I took as a good sign that she was on my side for once. Yoru then shrugged. "Whatever. I've got to go find Iru and Eru, I'm pretty sure they're by the lakeside right now." Starting towards the path to the left of the one he just came from he offered a lazy wave. "See you at school."

Once he was out of sight I relaxed. Heh that was one point to me. "What is a date anyway Miki-san?" She stiffened under my arm. "Miki-san?

"You – you – you idiot!" she yelled throwing my arm off her. When I saw her face I was surprised. She had signs of tears at the corner of her eyes. "If you don't know what you're talking about then you should just shut up."

She clenched her fists and glared at me. I was taken aback. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did! You told him we were on a date. You told _Yoru_ that we were on a _date_. Now he has the wrong idea!" She looked like she could have hit me.

"I'm sorry…" I tried, feeling that this was appropriate. "I wasn't exactly sure what a date was and I didn't want to appear inferior to that – um – Yoru." I managed to hold myself back from calling Yoru a commoner, thinking that would have probably made matters worse.

She didn't seem to have heard my apology. "I don't care about your stupid pride. A date is something _special_ which you go on with someone you like."

"But I do like you! A lot more than other commoners in fact," I argued.

"Not that kind of like. I mean that Yoru probably thinks we're a couple," she said with a frustrated expression.

A couple? _Oh_. Great, now it all comes back. Daichi explained this to me once. Girls and boys who have a 'romantic interest' in one another could go on 'dates' where they go somewhere to enjoy themselves. _Okay…I guess I understand why she's embarrassed. Being mistaken to be a prince's consort is a pretty big misunderstanding. _She didn't have to be so against the idea though. "Who cares what he thinks anyway?"

"I do," she snapped. "For your information I _like_ him." She then turned pink at the realisation of what she said. I had a sense that she never said it directly like that to anyone before.

At that moment I felt an additional hatred for Yoru, though I didn't know why. Yoru, Yoru, Yoru! Everything's about him for Miki. He needs to stop taking my spotlight.

The sign behind Miki read 'botanical gardens'. Perfect. I grabbed her hand and this time pulled her along with me. She struggled against my grip but gave up after I showed no signs of giving in. I let go and pointed to her. "Listen here! Today's objective was to go to the park and to enjoy ourselves. I refuse to let that commoner ruin our day."

To my relief she seemed to distracted by the scenery to be mad at me. The blooming flowers as well as the butterflies surrounding us gave a pleasantly relaxing mood. I watched as she walked over to a patch of daisies. She took out her satchel and began drawing. A calm smile reached her face and her eyes brightened as she sketched the scene around us. _Miki-san can be quite pretty…_

I blushed as the thought came up. It wasn't as if I didn't think she was pretty before this. I'd never really noticed it before. I think she'd saw me watching because she turned to me with that smile still on her face. It was contagious; I found myself smiling back. She gently closed her sketchbook and put it back into her bag. I didn't recall consciously walking to her side but there I was. "Did you get a good drawing?"

"Yes, a really good one." She nodded. "Thanks for bringing me here. And…I'm sorry for being angry at you. You're still a bit naïve about things but I know you mean well."

"Naïve?" She laughed at the look on my face.

"Naïve. But it's okay, you'll learn things while you're staying here."

I don't know if it was the flowers' aroma or the butterflies fluttering around, but something made me reach for her hand. "Let's go home."

Without a word we went down the path out of the gardens. I didn't look at her for the rest of our trip home, but my face felt warm, just like Miki's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you managed to enjoy that chapter.**

**- Dina (Amulet Misty/SilentStormfall)**

**31/5/2012**


	7. To Pass by the Time

**A/N: Tadaa! Yes it's been a while. I have no excuse, really :/ Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Miki - To Pass by the Time

I have to admit something. I may act like I know all about romance but it's really only from reading shoujo-manga and watching dramas on TV. I've never had an actual relationship before. I've had a few crushes before, yes, but I've never confessed to any of them before. After pining over one guy for a while I slowly lost interest and moved on to someone else.

Yoru's been my crush for at least a year now; there's just something about him. I haven't really talked to him a lot though and my face just blows up whenever I try to.

Now, seeing that I can't even talk to boys - holding hands with them is out of the question. But there I was, holding Kiseki's hand. I didn't expect him to take my hand like that. I couldn't protest either, because my face felt really warm and I was sure if I said anything it would come out all jumbled up.

I couldn't think of why I was so nervous. It wasn't like he meant anything by it. He was just being Kiseki - naïve Kiseki.

After the first day Kiseki was here, I never really considered him a romantic interest, even if Iru and Eru tease me like he is. I'd never tell Kiseki this, because it would just make his over-sized ego bigger than it already is, but I do still think he's cute. Not a romantic interest, but cute. Just to get it straight.

Still, it was my first time holding a boy's hand and my fingertips felt warm.

I'm just really glad he couldn't see my face.

Once we arrived back at my house Kiseki opened the door for me and held it until I got in. I found this strange seeing as how his princely-ness probably never held a door for anyone in his life. My expression must have told him this because he quickly followed me in and shut the door while looking slightly embarrassed.

Okay, he looks cute when he's embarrassed too. "What are we having for lunch?"

Lunch? Right, it was only one in the afternoon now, although it felt like our trip to the park had taken ages.

"I'm not that hungry," I said. I was sure the taiyaki was good enough. My stomach chose to rumble at that exact moment. Guess I was hungry after all.

He pointed a thumb to himself. "I'll cook lunch today!"

I blinked. He smiled proudly. I blinked again. "You're serious?"

"Of course! A prince is always serious." He strode into the kitchen and I just had to follow him.

"Can you even cook?" He seemed much too spoiled to even want to be in a kitchen. I'm sure his palace has an army of chefs to cook for the family.

"Yes." He opened one of the cabinets and took out the pan from there.

Still in a whole lot of doubt, I asked, "Really? Who exactly have you cooked for?"

"Myself."

At that point I had to stifle a giggle. He turned around and glared at me. "Kiseki, when do you ever do anything for yourself?"

"I'll have you know that my cooking is better than yours is." Oh, that sounded like a challenge.

"Then prove it," I said. "I'll cook too. We'll make it a contest."

He smiled smugly. "Interesting."

"We'll both cook a dish and then for lunch we'll eat each other's food and whoever loses has to..." Hmm, what would be a good penalty?

"The loser has to do whatever the other wants them to do for a week," Kiseki finished for me.

I didn't argue with him; that would make me look scared. I wouldn't lose of course. "Time limit is an hour and a half."

"Alright, let's begin then." He whipped out one of my mum's cooking apron and a chef's hat from who-knows-where and headed off to the fridge.

I watched him for a while as he studies its contents. Wait a minute - he was picking out specific ingredients out of the fridge. As if he actually knew what he was doing. Don't tell me he really _can_cook!

"You're turning a bit pale there commoner," he teased, done getting what he needed.

"I'm not!" I denied, although he was probably right. I wasn't all that great of a cook. Still, I looked into the freezer.

Damn...shouldn't have let him look in first. He's taken all the good things! What was left was...some fish and eggs. Ugh, what can I cook with that? I walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Noodles! Ahah, I can make some ramen.

Taking a pan, I filled it with water and put it on the stove. Putting it on the right heat I took out the fish and eggs from the fridge.

We spent a few minutes cooking in a comfortable silence. I was surprised to see that Kiseki was looking quite happy cooking. I could smell the aroma of his food waft towards me since we were right next to each other and I'm sure my mouth began to water. I'm not going to lose, am I?

I looked down at my own food. The noodles were cooking perfectly fine. I just needed to add some of the eggs for taste. I grabbed a bowl and cracked an egg on the side.

Pieces of the shell floated on the surface, taunting me. I threw the yolk away and got another one, this time tapping it gently on the side, then trying to get it open. Again, failing as I saw bits of shell were found in the yolk.

I heard a sigh emit from Kiseki. Great, was he going to go on another prince-rant.

I saw him grab an egg from the carton. He held his hand out to me. I blinked. "What?"

Sighing again, he took my bowl out of my hands and cracked the egg against it, somehow letting the yolk drip down without any of the shells falling in. He held it out for me to take back. "Here."

I have to say I was suspicious. Why was he acting so nice? I couldn't find any reason why being nice to me would be an advantage to me.

Studying him for a moment I took in his expression. Nope, same old Kiseki. He noticed me and insistently put the bowl in my hands. "Just take it already!"

Turning around he busied himself again with his own cooking.

Maybe Kiseki was bi-polar or something. Whatever the reason it made me happy that he was helping me. "Thanks."

At the end of the hour and a half it was clear who the winner was. Kiseki had made some amazing steak dish which looked five-star quality. As he tasted mine I cut up a piece of the steak and chewed on it.

Heaven. I was now in heaven. I could have died right there having tasted the best steak ever.

"This is pretty good," Kiseki said, tasting my noodles. He looked at me, waiting for my judgement.

"Can you please cook every day?" I asked.

He chuckled arrogantly. "Oh cooking daily is a commoner's work!"

"But it's so good!" I took another bite. "Seriously, this could match one of Suu's food. Well, she's never cooked steak for us before, but still, it's really as good as anything I've tasted from her." It might even be better!

Crossing his arms he smirked. "Of course! My parents did not want me over-eating but sometimes I didn't think dinner was enough, so I sneaked into the kitchen to cook."

Learning how to make this from midnight snacks? He really is royalty.

He lifted his head higher as if he heard my thoughts and wanted to prove the point. "So I guess I win then."

I nodded, about to eat other mouthful of steak when Kiseki held his hand over mine. I froze as he did that (Kiseki grabbed my hand _again_) and he moved my arm so that he could eat the steak instead. "Mine." He chewed it with a poker face that made me giggle.

"That's not fair, Kiseki," I said.

He swallowed. "It's perfectly fair. You've got to do what I want for a whole week. I could just tell you to give me the food so why ask anyway?"

"Tsk. Spoiled as ever! Do you want to be fed or something?"

Oh, not good. Kiseki had a glint in his eyes now. "Commoner, I order you to feed me."

"No way!" That would be plain embarrassing. I'd have no dignity left.

"You lost, remember?" Kiseki was still holding my hand. His hold tightened and he smiled. "You're mine for a week."

His eyes met mine and I was surprised to see them look so soft that I couldn't look away. "R-right."

Kiseki means that in a princely-possessive way of course. Still that sounded as if...as if...My face started heating up and I pulled my hand away. I really needed to stop reading so much shoujo manga.

"The bet doesn't count until tomorrow!" I tugged down on my hat so to make it harder for Kiseki to see my face.

"Fine," he grumbled. He swapped the places of his dish and mine. "I'm still eating my food though."

"Sure." As long as I didn't have to feed him I was okay with eating my noodles.

Xxxxx

"Wait, so the prince got turned into a beast for acting perfectly normal?"

I shouldn't have picked 'Beauty and the Beast'. Obviously Kiseki didn't really get what was wrong with bossing around everyone.

"Leaving an old lady outside was a bit unreasonable, but why would the prince answer the door in the first place? The lady should be grateful he even showed his face." He stared at the TV, frowning.

"Stop complaining! I like this movie." Right, watching a movie was a bad idea. We still had some time to kill for the afternoon and I suggested watching a movie. I didn't think Kiseki would be such a pain though.

"But it's in English and I can't follow the subtitles well. They should have dubbed it into Japanese."

"I like the original better, the Japanese dubbing isn't that good. Now shut up and watch the movie."

Kiseki did shut up and I managed to watch the Disney movie in peace. Until the ending of course.

"Huh...that's a bit disappointing. You'd think the prince's true appearance would be much better."

I groaned then elbowed Kiseki's arm. "Well of course he doesn't look his best right now, he just got turned back to normal." The movie continued and showed the scene where Belle danced with the prince. "See, he looks pretty princely now, right?"

"Yes, but I still think they could've done better. Of course, they would never create anything that would reach my level but they could at least try."

"Seriously, you'd be turned into a beast for your ego."

He looked thoughtful. "I would make a better beast than that prince."

Oh Kiseki, the day he loses that giant ego would be the day I meet the President of Japan. …What? Pig's flying is a bit impossible and there _was_a tiny possibility he'd lose his ego.

"And I would definitely have made someone love me much faster. Who wouldn't want to stay with me at the palace?"

A _very_tiny possibility.

He glanced at me. "Don't give me that look. I'm very lovable!"

"Sure you are," I said, rolling my eyes.

The credits for the movie finished and the TV went silent.

"Hey Miki-san…do you think someone could love me the way Belle loved the Beast?" Kiseki asked. His voice was quiet, serious. His eyes pierced into me and I suddenly had the feeling that this was really important to him.

Kiseki was acting strange today. Our earlier encounter with Yoru must have affected him somehow. I'm sure I've heard girls around the school fan-girl over him but I couldn't really consider that 'true love' like Belle and the Beast. Oh shoot, he still wanted an answer.

"Of course," I said, finally. "There's someone out there for everyone."

His eyes lit up as he smiled. "Good to hear that, Miki-san."

Picking up the TV remote he started searching different channels for something else to watch. Kiseki really was a strange kid.

I wondered what kind of girl would be the one who'd love Kiseki. I smiled as I watched his frustration at the lack of good shows to watch. She'd have to be very patient with him.

Whoever it was, if Kiseki loved her too, she'd be a really lucky girl.

* * *

**A/N: If there was anything wrong with their cooking, I know nothing about cooking so I just winged it. xD Thanks for reading~**


	8. To Like a Person

**A/N: Tadaa! Faster update :'D Yay for self-improvement.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Kiseki - To Like a Person

Homework is one of the dullest thing that exists. Back in the palace I had a personal tutor and I never had to do work outside of his classes.

But it had to be done, or Miki said our teacher could put us in 'detention', where we'd have to spend an hour after school in our classroom. Princes do not need to waste time like that.

At least I was nearly done now; I only had my maths homework left.

I stopped working to stretch my arms out. I looked out the window - it was drizzling outside. The sky was covered with dark clouds, rolling by menacingly.

_It was so sunny earlier today_, I thought, _the weather changes really fast_. I glared down at my homework.

All I wanted right now was to go to sleep. Miki scolded me for not doing my homework during the week. I didn't see the point of making me do it now - I had the whole of Sunday to do it. I bet she's feeling all comfortable lying in her bed right now.

I grew more tired and felt my eye-lids grew heavier as I worked for longer. _Nearly done...only one exercise left_. _Maybe I can just rest my head on the table for a while..._

"Kiseki! How could you fall asleep on our date!"

I opened my eyes to see a fuming Miki. "You're impossible." She threw a cone of ice-cream at my face.

She threw ice cream at my face!

"It looks good on you kiddy king." Suddenly Yoru was there too, his arm draped around Miki's shoulder.

"Go away Yoru Suzoku!" I growled.

"Sure."

Then they started growing long spindly legs and their bodies' grew larger. They transformed continuously until they were two overly sized spiders. Sharp fangs glinting and eyes looking hungry.

I shuddered. Princes shouldn't be afraid of anything...but spiders were just creepy.

They slowly inched towards me.

"Dinner time..."

"_Aaaaaahhh!"_

I was jolted awake by that scream. That was a weird dream. I must have been asleep for quite a while now; the rain was now pounding against the window in a full out storm.

"Aaah! Nooooo!"

A scream again ...it wasn't from the dream? I stood up; that had sounded like Miki's voice!

I ran down the darkened corridor and flung open her bedroom door which banged against her wall. I heard another shrill scream from her and regretted throwing open the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though. Her room looked the same as the last time I was in there, except now I could see Miki had thrown the covers over her head, clutching the edges with white knuckles.

I approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her. "Miki-san, it's me - Kiseki."

Her grip on the sheet loosened and she lowered the blanket so that I could see her eyes. She studied me, as if to confirm I was real, then slowly started to sit up, still shaking slightly. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blue pajamas. Her eyes weren't very red but I could tell she was just about to cry.

"Can I sit down?" She nodded slowly and I lowered myself onto the edge of her bed, body turned towards her so I could speak to her properly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I-it's nothing."

"You wouldn't have screamed if it was nothing."

She shook her head. "It's really stupid. You'd laugh at me." She brought up her knees to her chest holding her arms around them.

"What?" _How exactly did she think about me_? "I'm a prince; I don't laugh at commoners in trouble."

"Don't call me commoner!" She glared at me then she broke into a smile. "Same old Kiseki. Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome." Even though I did not completely understand why what I said amused her so much. Glad that she was feeling a bit better I asked her again. "So, what was wrong?"

"I'm scared of storms," she admitted. "I've been scared of it ever since I was young. The loud noise that thunder makes and the way that lightning just flashes through the sky…I never paint storms. It's silly because there's no good reason for my fear of it. I don't know why I'm so scared of storms when my sisters are fine with it."

"You don't always need a reason to be scared." It was the same as how I felt with spiders, recalling the earlier incident. "Sometimes you just can't help it."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just - neither Suu or Ran are around, and usually when a storm starts they'd come to my room and spend the night here. My bed's queen sized so one of them sleeps on the bed with them and the other sleeps on the floor."

"So being with other people helps?"

"It helps."

"That's fine then. I can sleep on your floor tonight." At that I got pushed off the bed and fell face first on the floor.

"Idiot - I can't let a guy sleep in my room." I blushed; embarrassed I even suggested such an inappropriate thing. I was glad I didn't turn on the lights or she'd be able to see my face. "But, um, could you stay here until I fall asleep?"

My blush faded as I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see my face.

"Kiseki?"

"Oh!" Realising what happened I said, "Yes, of course I will."

I suddenly heard a soft thud; Miki had thrown me a spare pillow. "Do you need a blanket?"

"No, it's not that cold tonight." I placed the pillow down and rested my head on it. You wouldn't usually see a prince lie down on the floor, but I did it for Miki. Trivial matters such as this didn't matter if it would make Miki feel better.

"Good night," she said.

"Night Miki-san."

I was supposed to listen to her breathing so that I would know when I could leave but after a stretch of time, my eyes closed and I fell to asleep.

xxxxx

"Wakey wakey love-birds."

The sound of Ran's voice woke me up, though I still felt a bit groggy. That being said it took me a while to process what she had just said.

"Commoner, I have no idea what you're talking about." I opened my eyes to see her and Suu standing over me with grins on their faces.

Suu pointed down. I then realised what Ran was saying could be justified. I had fallen asleep in Miki's room, and in her sleep her she had shifted positions so she was sleeping on her front and her right hand was hanging down the side of the bed. Somehow my right hand was being held onto by hers.

"She's asleep."

"It's still cute though-desu." Suu giggled.

Ran's grin widened. "We were worried about her since we saw the weather forecast said there would be a storm. Our car broke down so we couldn't get back 'till now. When we arrived this morning to check on her, thinking she wouldn't be able to sleep, we found you pair looking all comfy."

I face heated up. "Be quiet."

"Aww admit it, you like holding hands with her." The pinkette winked.

I glanced at Miki urgently but she was fast asleep. She really did look cute when she was asleep. _Like a princess._

"He's staring at her-desu," she said, gasping with delight.

I was not admitting anything, but I turned my gaze away to glare at the two sisters.

"Too bad Miki likes Yoru-kun huh?" My glare turned more intense at that fool's name."Yeah, I'd like you for her boyfriend rather than Yoru-kun, you seem more of a good match for her."

Alright, they were starting to irritate me. "I'm going to go back to my room now." I didn't want Miki's parents coming in - not that I was doing anything wrong.

I slowly moved my hand from hers. I didn't expect her to frown though.

"Kiseki..." My eyes widened. Was she awake? "No more...taiyaki...for you..." No, she was asleep.

"Oh it's you in her dream, maybe she actually likes you." Ran and Suu exchanged gleeful looks.

"Don't be ridiculous." I stood up and walked passed them, closing the door quietly behind me. I leaned against it, sighing.

Through it I could hear still here Ran and Suu talking.

"He never said that he didn't like her, did he?"

"No-desu, I think he must like her!"

"I hope Miki returns his feelings."

Hearing enough I sped back to my room and flopped onto my bed.

Miki was special to me, it's true. I've never liked a person before so I don't know if I like her, though. I didn't like the idea of her with Yoru - I didn't like him at all and I wouldn't be able to watch Miki be with someone like that. But if I were to be honest I might just be jealous of him.

_I feel unsure_, I thought. _Princes shouldn't be unsure. I think I need some advice..._

xxxxx

"Yo." Daichi opened the door to the flat he was staying it. "What brings you here?"

"Just visiting," I said. I stepped in and looked around the flat. I could never imagine living somewhere with only one floor but Daichi seemed comfortable so I could only assume it wasn't too bad.

I settled myself down on the sofa placed in front of a widescreen TV, Daichi sitting in the adjacent sofa. "You could have called first though; my Aunt and Uncle are still asleep and well..." He gestured down to his clothes. He was wearing a plain white shirt with green chequered shorts: his sleeping clothes. "Why did you visit so early in the morning anyway?"

"It's ten o'clock," I stated.

"Kiseki, I haven't even had breakfast yet." And that was my concern because...? "Never mind, Kiseki. So, what's the problem?"

"I never said there was a problem."

"Your highness, I've known you for years. I think I could probably tell if you were worried about something." He gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, yes, you're right. I was wondering if, as my most trusted friend, if you would know anything about 'liking someone'." I stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Hah!" He laughed jubilantly punching a fist in the air. "Our highness Prince Kiseki has taken a liking to someone."

"Daichi," I hissed. "I only asked if you knew anything. I didn't say I liked anyone."

"But since you're asking you must think that you _might_be interested in someone," he pointed out.

"Well...yes... "He locked an arm around my neck and gave me one of those so-called 'noogies'. I tried to free myself but it failed. "Ow - unhand me at once!"

"I knew it!" Daichi ignored me "Who is it? Wait, don't tell me, let me think about it. Hah who am I kidding, it's really obvious. It's Miki Mayoke isn't. It's definitely her!"

I was so shocked I stopped struggling. "How did you know?"

"Man, it's painfully obvious. You've never warmed up to anyone else so fast. You're hanging out with her more than me and that's something - I'm your best friend. And while we're on that topic you've got to stop leaving me out when you're going somewhere. Bros before h- er never mind, none of the Mayoke's are -"

"Back to the point," I interrupted, not really understanding the last half of what he was saying.

"Right." He released me from the head-lock. "The point is I can tell you that you definitely do like her."

Hmm. I thought hearing that would be more surprising but it wasn't, really. "How can you tell?"

"Aside from what I just said, you kinda hate that Yoru Suzoku with a burning passion because of her. Yes, you don't really get along with him but whenever he gets anywhere near her your mood just drops below zero. It's the j-word."

As I figured. "So what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...if you like someone, don't you have to do anything about it?"

Daichi scratched his head. "That depends. There are some guys who just like someone from afar. Others would tell 'em how they feel and ask them out."

I imagined telling Miki I liked her. Of course she'd happily return my feelings and I'd take her on the best date humanly possible. I'd personally cook dinner for the two of us and hire an orchestra to play for us while we at-

"Sorry to snap you out of your day-dream, but before you get ahead of yourself, do you really think she likes you?"

Of course she does! She said so yesterday that she thought I was lovable. And she asked me to stay with her!

Although...

_"For your information I like him." _Right. Yoru.

"I hate that damn Suzoku." I shot the ceiling a hateful look as if it was Yoru.

"Ah right, Ran did mention that Miki had a crush on him." He patted my back sympathetically.

Yoru and Miki. I really hated the thought. "I won't lose to him." Ever. "I'll win Miki-san's heart."

"Spoken like a true man," said Daichi grinning proudly.

"Although, how exactly should I do that?" I looked at Daichi expectantly.

"To get a girl to like you, you need to impress her or charm her."

"I'm a prince, how much more impressive can I get?"

"True, your highness, very true. But I'm talking impressing her in a romantic sense. You care about her, you just need to show her that you do. Get closer to her and eventually tell her you like her. You just need the right opportunities "

I leaned back into the sofa."Miki lost a bet against me yesterday, so she has to do whatever I want for a week. Is that an opportunity?"

Silence. Then Daichi jumped off the sofa and pointed at me. "You! Coming to me as if you don't have any moves of your own. Seriously, man, that's perfect."

"Really?

"Yes - hell yes. Okay, here's what you've got to do..."

xxxxx

"I'm back." I brought the house key out with me when I was at Daichi's place and let myself in.

I was confronted with Miki - arms crossed and looking slightly mad at me. "Where'd you go? You just disappeared like that without telling anyone where you were!"

I glanced at the green-framed clock hanging on the wall, above the table where the car keys were kept. It was just after noon right now.

"I've only been gone for around three hours. I went over to Daichi's flat."

"Why?" She gave me a suspicious look.

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to tell her what we were talking about either. "I had breakfast there."

Miki didn't look satisfied. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, we hadn't talked in a long time, do we did over breakfast. I might remind you that Daichi is my loyal subordinate." It was true! We hadn't talked properly in a while and we were talking during breakfast time.

"Friendly conversations over breakfast on the weekends," she muttered. "The royal family is weird."

Taking this hint of her starting to release suspicion I quickly changed the subject. "More importantly, today is your first day as my personal servant."

Miki stiffened - I could tell she forgot all about it.

"It will be hard work, as I am hard to please-"

"Yes, I know."

"-but I'm sure you will eventually enjoy your time as my servant-"

"You mean slave."

"-and so my first order is-"

"Here it comes."

"-that you allow me to call you by name only, without an honorific." I smiled at her pleasantly, awaiting her reaction.

At first she just stared at me. Then she tapped her right ear twice. "Come again?"

I sighed, irritated. Did I have to repeat myself? "Let me call you 'Miki'."

"Oh." She crossed her arms again. "That's...sudden. Why do you want to call me by name?"

"Because..." Daichi said getting rid of honorifics makes you closer. "...you call me just 'Kiseki' so it's only fair."

She gaped at me. "I don't." I gave her a pointed look. "Actually, you're right." I smirked - being right was always great. "I guess I just stopped using 'kun' after a while. I never thought about it but if it bothers you I could use it again-"

"No!" That came out louder than intended. "I mean, commoners who are close to each other don't use honorifics." That wasn't what I meant to say. "Not that I think we're close." That's not it either. "I mean, unless you agree that we're close…" My voice trailed off as I gave up on trying to save my statement.

"Kiseki?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Miki." She looked a bit nervous while saying that but she smiled at me. "As thanks for yesterday."

"Really?" I grinned - success! "Thanks - Miki!"

She turned her back on me, holding her hands behind her. "It's nothing. A-anyway let's go have some lunch. Everyone's waiting in the dining room."

I had the feeling the rest of the week was going to be good. Miki glanced back at me; her cheeks tinged a tiny hint pink. No - this week was going to be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to update monthly~ Thanks for reading**


	9. To Find Knowledge

**A/N: Tadaa. I updated nearly on time. -confetti-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Miki- To Find Knowledge

Oh shoot. I couldn't find my maths textbook and class was about to start. I rummaged through my school briefcase again only to find that itt wasn't there.

I felt a tap on my head and looked up. Kiseki was holding my textbook. I'd forgotten I'd lent it to him! "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." I re-adjusted my hat; Kiseki had squashed the top of it. When I finished I noticed that Kiseki was still standing by my table. "What is it Kiseki?"

"Can I borrow a pen? I left my pencil case at home." I had to give him credit for not being embarrassed to ask me for something.

I wagged a finger at him."Only if you say 'please'."

He smirked. "I order you to give me a pen."

Ah _crap_, I knew I was forgetting something other than my textbook. I wasn't a sore loser though, so I gave him the pen - the most girlish one in my case of course - pink and glitter-ish.

He stared at it frowning. "Can we even use pink ink?"

"No worries, it has black ink," I said, cheerfully.

"It'll do." He sat down in his own seat, looking pleased with himself. He then saw her looking and smiled. "Thanks Miki!"

I blushed - caught by surprise by being called by just my first name. I really do read too much manga, it's so old-fashioned to be embarrassed by that. "Y-you're welcome." I looked down onto my desk, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I hoped he hadn't notice my presumably red face.

After a while I glanced back at him.

_H-he's still looking at me and smiling. Is he up to something? _I turned my head to him to show I could see him. His smile only widened. _Eh? Why? He is up to something! Planning some evil kind of order I bet.__  
_  
I was thinking all this half-heartedly though; I wasn't getting any bad vibes from him.

_Why's Kiseki smiling at me like that?_

xxxxx

Kiseki sat next to me as usual during lunch. Ran, Temari and Rizumu were already seated. He still seemed to be in a good mood for some reason.

That is, until Yoru slipped into the seat on my left. "Do you guys mind if I join you today?"

"Of course you can join us!" I said quickly, before anyone (Kiseki) could object.

"Thanks," he said, flashing a grin at me.

_Kyaa. I can't believe Yoru's having lunch with us._I thanked my good luck today.

"Is anyone else getting pumped for sports day?" asked Daichi, settling down in his seat.

"I am," said Ran. "I'm going to be leading the cheering squad for Star Class!"

"Ran-chan, I thought only a boy was meant to be the leader," Temari said. "You won't get to wear a girl's cheerleader costume."

Ran shook her head. "Doesn't matter. As long as I can get everyone up in spirits, it'll be fine."

"That's our Ran-desu." Suu sat in the seat opposite Yoru. "Oh Yoru-kun, nice to see you join us-desu."

"Suu-chan! How was your cooking competition?" he asked her. "Did you win?"

"Yes-desu! I was very lucky but I managed to win first place."

"It's not luck. Suu-chan makes the best food," said Yoru persistently. Then he smiled the sincerest smile I've ever seen him made. He's never made that smile for me before. "In fact, I kind of wish that my lunch was made by you."

Suu opened her bento. "I can give you some of my lunch-desu. I have some salmon today. It's your favourite, right-desu?"

Yoru's looked at her bento hungrily. "I can't just take your food though."

"It's fine, I made extra today-desu," Suu assured him.

"...in that case. _Thanks for the food_." Suu used her chopsticks to put the fish in his bento box and Yoru ate it enthusiastically.

Ran caught my eye and gave me a questioning look. I knew what she was thinking - since when did Yoru and Suu know each other? I shook my head and shrugged, not knowing either.

I'd never seen Suu talk to Yoru before and by Ran's staring, they must not have talked much in class either.

Suu and Yoru continued a conversation that I just couldn't seem to follow and soon the rest of the table fell into their own small conversations.

I ate the rest of my lunch miserably.

"Miki, if you're done eating, we're leaving," Kiseki said suddenly. I nearly forgot he was here, having not talked before.

_No way, Yoru was still here,_ I thought. But Yoru was absorbed in his conversation with Suu. _It didn't look like I'd get a word in any time soon.__  
_  
"Alright," I said. I packed my bento box and we left, Yoru not even turning his head.

This was supposed to be a perfect opportunity! He sat down next to me, so I thought...And why was he talking with Suu on such friendly terms? Suu never told me they were close.

I followed Kiseki out the cafeteria then realised I didn't know where we were going. It didn't really matter though, I figured, I had nothing better to do. We ended up in the library, one of the places I rarely visited (except when they brought in new manga).

"What are we doing here?" I asked him, curious now. I'd never seen Kiseki read a book outside of school.

"I want to show you something," he whispered. He walked through to the history section and looked through the 'P' shelf. Pulling out a thick book, with a hard blue cover with gold writing on it. "

"Platinum Island – A Recent History," I read, eyes widening. "Oh! Is this your kingdom?"

He nodded, with a proud smile. I opened to the first page. It showed the area of Japan and where Platinum Island was at. I flipped through the book, scanning through it. Platinum Island, although still connected to the Japanese government, was mainly ruled by the royalty of the province. It was allowed to do so as the island was wealthy from all the mineral resources it had, mainly for the resource the island was named after - platinum. It was also a big tourist attraction worldwide and its beaches were nominated to be in the top ten in the world.

"Platinum Island sounds like a really interesting place," I said.

"Of course! My kingdom is one of the best provinces in-" He was cut off by a loud 'shh' that came from the direction of the librarian's desk. He lowered his voice back to a whisper. "In Japan."

I flipped through more pages and then stopped once it got to the chapter covering the royalty. A whole bunch of pages showed several small portrait pictures of people from the royal family tree. At the last page of the tree I pointed to the last picture there. It was a young boy, who looked around eight, with purple hair and a very familiar proud smile.

"Kiseki Satoji - current heir to the throne. This really is a recent history. And wow, you were so cute when you were small," I said, gleefully.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking bashful. "You don't need to say that."

I hugged the book to my chest. "But you were so adorable."He looked embarrassed by what I said but he really did look cute as a kid!

"Are you saying I'm not cute anymore?" He crossed his arms, and I could see a light pink blush across his face. Was he really conscious about himself as a kid? He looked at me, challenging me to say something. He was _so_conscious.

I giggled. "Aw, no, you're cute. You were just cuter when you were younger."

"So you think I'm still cute?" He asked me anxiously.

"Hee hee. Being worried about being outdone by your younger self makes you extremely cute." Before he could reply, I dashed away to the librarian and checked out the book.

He caught up just when I was exiting out the library doors. "Miki! What was that?"

"I think I'm really interested to learn more about where you live. Cute little prince," I teased.

"W-well I bet you were cuter too when you were younger too."

"'Course I was." I took out my phone from my pocket, searching through my pictures. "See?"

I gave him my phone and showed him a picture of me and my sisters when we were eight; we were all posing in front of an amusement park.

He blinked. "You have a blue hat on there too. Only it's a bit different and it's smaller."

"I always wear a blue hat," I said.

"I see," said Kiseki. He looked back up at me.

"What?" I asked after I felt he had been staring too long.

"Just wondering what you look like without your hat."

I tugged at my hat now. "It's nothing special."

"But you even slept with it on, doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

I shook my head. "It's comfy enough. I wouldn't wear it if it was."

"Hmm. Is it that important to you?"

"Yes." I answered. I looked away from him. There was an underlying question in the way Kiseki asked if it was important. Like a lot of people, he wanted to know why. I just didn't feel like telling anyone.

"Okay then," he said, dropping the subject to my relief. He gave my phone back to me, glancing down at it again. "You know, I think the present Miki is cuter than past Miki."

That caught me off guard. "R-really?"

"Really, ten times more cute," he said. The weird thing was that he said that all as if it was a fact.

Kiseki was saying strange things all the time now.

"Thanks I guess," I said not knowing what else I could say. I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my face turn warm. I really couldn't remember being called cute straight out like that before.

The end-of-lunch bell rang, surprising me. Lunch was over already? I thought that it'd feel longer, after not being able to talk to Yoru.

As we started walking back to class I couldn't help but wonder if Kiseki knew that and wanted to distract me.

It was a long shot, but it was possible.

xxxxx

"Oh shoot I forgot my homework sheets at school!" Great, just when I arrived home as well.

Kiseki looked up at me from his position on the sofa. "Do you want me to come with you to get it?"

"Nah, I'll go by myself. Thanks though."

I took my time walking back to school, it was a beautiful day out and the walk was enjoyable. I was thinking of doing a new painting, set on the streets of my house. A simple bright sunny day would be easiest to do as the time of day. Painting it during 'night-time' would be a bit more challenging but that would look good too.

Before I knew it I was at school. I walked back up to my classroom and checked under my desk. Yep, it was there.

Then I remembered that Suu has her cooking club on Monday. I can go give her a surprise visit. She usually gets back home in half an hour so she must still be in the food tech room.

I went back downstairs, searching for the cooking class. _It's around here somewhere..._Then I saw a few people coming out from a room - some of them had flour on their uniform.

"Ugh, Suzoku really needs to keep his flour in the bowl," complained a brunette guy.

His friends laughed. "You're just annoyed that you're the one that got showered with the flour."

"It's more of a punishment for us than for Suzoku. I bet he thinks that skipping his classes was totally worth it now."

"You talking about him cosy-ing up with Suu-chan?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. They're all friendly. Kinda strange considering they don't even talk in class."

"That's 'cause he thinks it'd be embarrassing if people knew he had to go to cooking club."

"He's an idiot. The ladies love men who can cook – all men understand that so there's nothing to be ashamed about."

"That's the only reason _you're_doing this, isn't it?"

"Got that right!"

They walked pass me and I stood still, taking in the new information. Yoru was in Suu's club and she didn't tell me? But by the sound of it Yoru must have made them all promise not to tell and Suu holds all her promises.

I wondered what they meant by 'cosy'. I slowly made my way to the door and took the slightest of peeks in, hoping they wouldn't see me.

Suu was helping Yoru dust off the flour from his uniform.

"I'm really sorry about messing up the place," said Yoru looking a bit down.

"It's alright Yoru-kun, we all make mistakes-desu. I've cleaned most if it up now," Suu said, finished with helping Yoru. "You're improving a lot Yoru-kun! You attend all the classes there are in the week and each time you get better and better."

"Thanks Suu-chan. You always have the right things to say." He smiled at her. "Hey, want to come see Shiro today?"

Suu clasped her hands together. "Yes! It's Monday after all."

"'Kay, let's go."

Oh shoot. They'd be coming my way. With the fastest speed I've ever moved, I slipped into the next door class room. I waited until I heard them pass then slowly opened the door.

I am not proud of what I did next, I have to say. I trailed them. It was none of my business who this 'Shiro' might be, but I trailed them anyway. I kept my distance so they wouldn't notice me. This meant I couldn't hear their conversation but I sensed it was probably a cheerful one.

It took two minutes for me to realise that the route we were taking was on the way to my house. If this Shiro lived nearby and Suu visited every Monday that would explain why she's able to get back home in half an hour.

They stopped at the gate of an average sized house, a modern styled one with a bright red roof. Once they entered I walked up to the gate and read the name-plate on the wall beside it. 'Suzoku' - this was Yoru's house?

Suu comes here every Monday. Yoru lives on the way to our house and Suu never told me? I was jealous. Very jealous.

I am not proud of the next thing I did. I walked pass the gate. Trespassing - technically, but it was Yoru's fault for not closing it behind him. Suu and Yoru had gone to the back of the house and I followed. They were crouching in the garden, looking at something but I couldn't see what from my position behind the wooden fence that separated the garden and the space where a car had been parked. I was on my knees, hands on the top of the fence and with my head peeking just a little above it.

I should get Eru or Iru to invite me over, I thought.

"Meow."

Eh? A cat? Yoru was now lifting said cat grinning at it. The cat had a fluffy pure white coat and I understood that this must be Shiro.

He turned it towards Suu. "Suu-chan came to visit you again."

Suu giggled and patted the top of its head. Yoru placed it back down on the ground. Shiro looked happy to be able to stand on all four paws, and proceeded to licking itself clean, maybe feeling the need to after being carried by humans.

"Has your mother let the cat into the house yet?"

"Yeah. After having its shots, mother felt more comfortable about the idea of keeping a cat. Shiro still prefers to stay outdoors though."

"I'm sure a once stray get wouldn't enjoy being confined in a house-desu."

"Yes. Plus, my sisters are really noisy. I think they scare him some times."

Yoru leaned back, using his hands to prop him up, while looking at the sky. "Hey Suu, remember when we first found Shiro?"

"It was the third day of school and it was raining. Poor Shiro was curled up just in front of the school-desu."

"Yes, and you would have left your umbrella and gotten soaked if I hadn't happened to come along."

"It was very kind of you to bring Shiro back to your house-desu."

"Oh, well you wanted to first but your sister Daiya has a cat allergy doesn't she?"

"She does but really wishes she doesn't-desu."

"Cats are pretty awesome." He glanced at Suu to find her smiling. "And the next week I got stuck in the cooking club for the rest of the term."

"You really shouldn't have skipped so many classes in the first week-desu."

"It was always to look for Shiro who just didn't want to stay put in the house." He looked at the cat fondly. "It doesn't run away anymore though."

"It's warmed up to you because you try so hard-desu."

"Thanks. But I think it sticks around because it looks forward to you coming here." He cleared his throat. "I look forward to you coming here too." His face turned pink.

Oh. Oh... _Oh_. I could see where this was going.

Suu looked at him with her ever-cheerful smile. "I like visiting Shiro and Yoru-kun too-desu."

Looking encouraged by that Yoru continued. "Hey Suu-chan. What do you think of me?"

"Yoru-kun is a very kind person whom I really like." Honest as always. Whereas I would have panicked and taken at least a minute to answer, Suu didn't think about the question at all.

Yoru's face coloured a bit more. "Oh. But um, when you say 'like' what do you mean?"

Suu's eyes widened. "Ah sorry-desu. I don't like you anything more than a friend. You were worried I would when I first met you, right-desu? You're really popular so you didn't want another girl to like you. I still think having lots of people like you is wonderful but it's your opinion. I understand – so don't be worried."

"Worried. Right." Yoru's face clearly showed regretting that.

"Yoru-kun has someone he likes doesn't he?"

"Wha-? That's kind of-"

"I knew it!" Suu clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling. "Is it Miki? It's Miki right?"

_Oh no. No. No. NO. Suu don't do this to me!_

"Miki-chan?"

"Yes! Miki really likes you, you know." _Nooooooo! _I'm_ supposed to tell him that. That's the point of a confession!_"You two should go out." Now Suu's done it.

"...you think so?" Yoru avoided her eyes. "You sure?"

"One hundred percent sure-desu."

Yoru stood up abruptly. "Okay then. I'll ask her out after the sports festival." _Eh? What? Really?_

"Great!"

"But after we start going out, you won't be able to visit Shiro anymore."

Suu blinked. "Why not-desu?"

"I shouldn't let another girl come around every week if I have a girlfriend." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back on her.

"Oh...that makes sense-desu."

"And you're fine with that?"

Suu looked troubled. "Well...if it's for Miki it'll be fine."

"I see."

Even with me being a bit of a distance away I could feel the tension.

"Then...um, will this be the last time I get to play with Shiro-desu?"

"Yeah."

Suu tugged at Yoru's sleeve. "Then we should have the most fun today. I'll call my parents and say I'm coming back an hour late-desu."

Yoru looked back at Suu. I think he tried to glare at her, but couldn't quite manage. It's really hard to stay mad at Suu.

"Alright then." He kneeled back down, with Suu smiling brightly back at him. His own smile, though, had a touch of sadness.

I'd heard enough. Crawling away, and then quietly exiting the gate I ran back home.

I should have been happy. Yoru was finally asking me out.

But I wasn't. It didn't take any time to realise - Yoru didn't like me.

He liked Suu.

* * *

**A/N: I would play the troll song now if I was Miki. She just got trolled by me, basically. -cough- Hope anyone still reading this enjoyed. Reviews make me happy. -nudge, nudge-**


	10. To Lose

**A/N: Tadaa! I'm really keeping to do one a month updating, aren't I? I feel pretty proud of myself for that ^-^ **

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Kiseki – To Lose

I enjoy ordering people around. Why shouldn't I? I've always been able to do it. It's only recently that I found out not everyone would take orders from me.

That's why when Miki lost the bet, I was over the moon.

The bet gave me a chance to have Miki close to me a lot of the time - a chance that Daichi told me I should take.

Miki had been acting strange ever since she came back from school on Monday. She looked a bit lost, until I ordered her to help me with my homework. Then she yelled at me for a bit, saying she had her own to do. Orders were orders though, so she finally agreed, and worked on our homework together.

Tuesday went by really quickly. Miki followed all my orders without any resistance - which kind of took the fun out of it. She even agreed to feed me my lunch - in front of the whole group. Stupid Yoru was at our table again. He mainly talked to Suu but did glance in Miki's direction more than once.

Hmph. I wasn't handing her over that easily.

Maybe I was lucky that day, but Miki didn't even try to talk to Yoru, even though the day before she'd really wanted to.

I did have a strange feeling that something was going to happen soon - although whether it was good or bad, I wasn't sure.

xxxxx

"Go! Go! Star Class!"

"Moon Class! Moon Class! Moon Class!"

The school's sports festival was loud. Both cheering squads were shouting their heads off. I found it quite an annoyance but Miki seemed to enjoy the atmosphere.

"Let's do out best, Kiseki! Moon Class will definitely win this year."

Miki and I sat by the sides as we watched the year below us have their volleyball match. "Miki, am I going to have to participate in this commoner event?"

She nudged my arm. "Of course you have to. And stop calling everything 'commoner' stuff. It takes skill to play volleyball."

"I have many skills!"

"Do you even know how to play volleyball?"

"It doesn't matter, as a prince I can handle any sport."

Miki gasped. "You really don't know how to play?"

The incredulous look on her face bugged me. "I order you not to laugh."

She didn't laugh, but the sides of her mouths twitched, giving her away.

I was sure volleyball wouldn't be that hard to play. It'd be my chance to impress Miki and beat Yoru at a game I'd never played before.

Of course, this was all my preconceptions before the game. The results were not exactly what I wanted...

"Haha, Kiseki, how could anyone be so bad at volleyball?" Rizumu was actually clutching his sides with laughter at the end of the game.

"Shut up." We lost my two sets - how humiliating.

"Don't mind, don't mind, I'll teach you how to play," he offered, still laughing.

"No thank you."

"Just leave him, Fujisaki. He's ten years too early to 'rule the volleyball court'." Yoru shot me a toothy grin, clearly amused at my embarrassment.

He just had to throw back my early declaration of how I would definitely defeat him. I would normally send him a retort in this situation but held my tongue because even I knew that it would sound pathetic. It was clear that Yoru excelled at volleyball. He even used to be in the team until he quit last year to take up soccer.

The art of being a good leader is to know when to retreat.

So, I stood up and brushed past him, to the sidelines where Miki was standing. The other students rushed past me, heading to congratulate Yoru.

I was expecting her to tease me about the game, but all she did was sigh. "Man, that's too bad. I hope that the third-years win their game." She handed me a small hand-towel. "You worked really hard Kiseki. I'm proud of you."

I accepted it and wiped my face. "I really didn't do much. I'm at average height but I can't jump that high compared to everyone else."

"You did just fine Kiseki. You actually co-operated with your team-mates and followed the captain when you realised it was getting bad. As long as you try your best, that's what counts," she said, attempting to cheer me up.

Miki knew just what to say; it did lift my spirits slightly. I placed my hand on the top of her hat-covered head and pulled her towards my chest. Looking for stability, she clutched my other arm.

"H-huh?" She sounded confused, and her cheeks started to colour with embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Honestly, I really didn't. I didn't think about it...I just did it. "Do you dislike it?"

"H-how am I supposed to answer that? You're practically hugging me! In public!"

"You'd rather do it in private?" All I _did_ know was that this was the kind of thing I was supposed to say according to my wingman.

"No!" A slight pause. "Are there people looking?"

"No, there aren't," I said. It was true, the others had all gone off for the five-minute break before games resumed, we were the only two left on the courts.

"Oh," she said, though now she sounded a bit more nervous.

Nervous of being alone of me? I couldn't help wondering whether it was because she wanted us to be or because she was scared of me. It'd be hard to think that Miki would be scared of me.

"Actually," she said, wrapping her arms around me, "I don't dislike it."

I did not know any other way of to describe how I was feeling except to call it warm. I rested my chin slightly on top of her head.

We stayed like that for a while. It felt like an eternity to me, but also as if it was not long enough.

Her voice was soft. "Your heart's beating really fast."

At this I immediately pushed her away, my face, burning. "It takes a while for it to slow down after I exercise. Don't get the wrong idea."

That was a completely lame excuse. And the wrong idea would be the right idea. But I wasn't ready for her to get the right idea yet.

I was surprised when she laughed. "Of course. You must be tired. You need to improve your skills, or you'll be acting strange every time you finish a sport that isn't soccer."

Did she actually take my excuse? Her expression said that she did.

If that was the case I was really lucky today.

"C'mon, let's go, it's my event next." She tugged and my hand, and pulled me along to her running event.

As if it was fate, she and her two sisters ended up in the same race. That, or the teachers went by the order of the names on the year's register. Either way, Miki was competing against, Ran, Suu and a few others.

It was only a two hundred metre race so it wouldn't last long, still, as I stood beside the track, Yoru had time to walk up and start a conversation.

"You're really close to Miki-chan, aren't you?"

I whipped around, had he seen us earlier?

"So I need to ask you a favour."

I felt relieved, thinking that it was safe.

"I need to tell her something after school. Could you get her to the Star classroom after school? I'd ask her myself but I've got to go for another event."

Something was off. He seemed unusually serious.

"What do you need her for?" I asked him evenly, feeling wary. I did not trust him.

There was a slight flicker of something in his eyes, that I couldn't read. I didn't like that at all.

His mocking demeanour popped back up as he grinned. "None of your business petit-prince. Just tell her, there's something I really need to say to her." Before I could protest further he sprinted off in the opposite directions.

Who the hell did he think he was? Telling me what to do as if he was better than me or something -

"Kiseki, was that Yoru-kun?"

I turned around ever so slowly to face Miki. I completely missed her race, so busy with talking to Yoru. "Congratulations!"

Miki gave me a shrug. "Fourth place isn't that bad I guess. Ran's first was no surprise. Poor Suu came last though."

She could be the best informer without realising it - I thanked her silently for that trait of hers.

"Anyway, what was Yoru-kun say to you?"

I frowned. "He said he wanted you to go to Star Class after school. He needs to 'tell you something' apparently."

"Tell me something..." She echoed. "I think I know what it is."

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned pink. "I can't tell you that."

I stared at her, as she fiddled with her hat. The pieces connected together to form one big picture. From him asking me to ask her to meet him to her not wanting to tell me, it could only be one thing.

Yoru was going to confess to Miki and like it or not, my chances of being with her were shot down at that moment.

xxxxx

Dammit. This cupboard was really stuffy. I was sitting on top of a red bucket, legs tucked into my chest, with a mop and broom looming over me. What exactly was I doing in a closet?

Well, around fifteen minutes ago I was speaking to Daichi. I blame him.

"Kiseki, why do you look so…defeated?" he had said, after finishing his own track event.

I was curled up in a ball at the corner of one of the courts, mumbling. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"I'm guessing something's stupid," Daichi said, crouching down to my level. He peered over to see my face, which was scrunched up in annoyance. "You really _are_ mad. Spit it out, what's the problem?"

"Suzoku. He's the problem," I grumbled. "He's going to confess to Miki now, I know it." I explained every single detail of what had transpired only a few moments ago at Miki's event.

I waited for his response. After a while, he tilted his head to one side. "So?"

I jumped up to my feet. "_So_? What do you mean '_so'_? Once he confesses, Miki's obviously going to tell her how she likes him too, and then they'll start dating and I'll be…" I let my voice trail off. I didn't know what I would be when Miki wasn't around. After all, if they started dating, there's no way Yoru would let her spend so much time with me. Liking that girl frustrates me – since when did I actually want to spend time with a commoner? _Ah, Miki wouldn't like me calling her a commoner in my head._

See? She wasn't even here and she was affecting me like this.

Daichi had been watching me quietly while I was lost in thought. He stood up and put his right hand on my shoulder. "You've gotta calm down, Your Highness." He grinned. "Doesn't a prince always get what he wants?"

Yes, but not this time.

"I think you need to re-evaluate your situation. Suzoku hasn't confessed to her yet. You've still got time to do something."

I still had time? Daichi didn't expect me to do what I think he's thinking, did he? That would just be crazy…and yet, my gut told me he was right and that it wasn't over. Without another word I turned on my heels and sped up to Star Class.

And that was how I ended up in the closet. It was really lucky that all classrooms had supplies like this (they make the students tidy up, unbelievably).

Yes, I know, Daichi was probably suggesting that I would wait for Miki here and confess to her first. If Yoru arrived first, that really wouldn't work. I could tell Yoru not to confess but if Miki walked in on that she would never forgive me. Of course, with a mind as brilliant as mine, I came up with an amazing plan.

I heard the class-door slide open and the sound of a person – no – two people walking in. It closed again with a clatter and I heard a chair being pulled out. "Aren't you going to sit down, Miki-chan?"

"No, I'm fine over here. D-don't you think the windows are very cooling?" That was definitely Yoru and then Miki's voice. Miki didn't sound confident at all. "I hope that didn't sound too weird. It did, didn't it?" I could practically feel the heat emanating from her face through the closet door.

Yoru chuckled. "You're really cute." Shut up Yoru. _It's not like he's wrong about that, but still..._

"O-oh. Thanks."

Silence. An awkward one. For them, not me. Maybe if it got awkward enough Yoru would chicken out and leave.

"I've been meaning to ask you for some time now, Miki-chan," Yoru said suddenly. "Will you go out of me?"

_What? WHAT? What's with your timing Suzoku? You're supposed to have a long chat and then I pop out when I know you're about to confess. I'm not even ready yet. _My amazing plan? That was to roll out of the closet, pretending I was asleep in there, hiding from having to do more events. Perfectly believable, I had thought.

"O-oh I, um, well I…"

_Quick, I've got to roll out before Miki accepts -_

"I can't."

"What?" said Yoru.

_WHAT?_ I nearly lost my balance and rolled out at that point but somehow I managed to stay put. My mind was racing, though. _She rejected him? How? Why? _At the same time, I felt my chest swell up like a balloon filled with warmth, just ready to explode at any moment. _Suzoku, please leave so I can hurry up and laugh at you later._

"I thought you liked me." Yoru sounded completely confused. _Hah, serves you right. Miki is mine, you hear? MINE._

"I do." _…I give up. I'm lost. Daichi, I command you to arrive and explain everything to me. What in the name of Platinum is going on?_

"Then why-?"

"I don't want to go out with someone who doesn't like me," she admitted, sounding absolutely sincere. "To be honest, for a while now I've really liked you. And I tried to show you're my best points to get you to like me too. I'm sure you've noticed my efforts…thinking about it now I must be pretty obvious." _Very obvious. _"But I don't think you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

Another silence filled the room. It was so quiet, even my breathing had gotten quieter. It would be bad to be discovered at this point. I really had to admire Miki. She was stubborn, but she was honest when it really mattered.

"You're right. I don't really like you that way," said Yoru. "But, I'd like to give it a try."

Miki let out a small squeak of surprise.

"If we get to know each other better, maybe I'll end up liking you too. You're a good person, Miki-chan, I already know that. If we spend more time together, maybe we can have a special bond." I couldn't see if Yoru was smiling at her but it's what I would have done if I could come up with something like that to say to her.

I sighed, as softly as I could manage. This was it. This was really it. There was no way I could beat that. Revealing myself now would just be cruel to Miki. After that speech, maybe Yoru wouldn't be so bad after all. _Game over...I lose._

Laughter. That's what I heard, and it was the last thing I expected to hear. From Miki.

"Don't be an idiot," she scolded him. "As if I'm going to buy into that crap."

_Huh? _I sweat-dropped. _The world's logic has gone out the window. I don't understand._ He just gave her the kind of speech that Miki loved so much in her shoujo-manga. And she was _still_ turning him down. My capacity of celebrating this fact was completely over-ridden by my complete confusion.

"Since you're not going to tell me the truth I'll just say it." She took a deep breath. "You like Suu, don't you?"

"What? How did you-?" I think my brain broke.

"How did I know? I know everything! I know that you go to cookery class with my sister, and that she goes to your house a lot to play with a cat you both found." I could just imagine her pointing at him looking accusatory. "And I know that you like her."

I could not process this kind of information. What kind of twist was this? Yoru Suzoku who I had, yes, considered my greatest rival for Miki's affections, wasn't _really_ my rival. All this time, I thought he'd been mocking for me because he saw me as a rival, but really, he just personally sees me as someone he should mock?

I saw red. I would've jumped out of the closet and started a fight with him right now if not for what he said next.

"Miki-chan. Please don't cry."

I strained my ears and true enough, I could hear faint sobs emitting from her.

"Don't worry about me." I could tell she was trying to hold it in. Only it wasn't working. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment to myself."

Yoru should have refused. He should have stayed and comforted her, but I heard the door slide open again.

"Yoru-kun. Take care of Suu for me, alright?" Even through the sobs she really meant what she had just said.

"I will."

The door shut.

She wouldn't stop sobbing. I just knew that she had tears streaming down her face by now. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this closet, run to her and hold her. To tell her that she didn't need Yoru anyway, because she had me.

But I wouldn't do that to her. She was a girl, after all, and a girl's heart was precious. It already had a lot to handle for one day, forcing her to think about my feelings right now would be selfish.

So I let her have her moment to herself, waiting in the closet until the sounds of sadness had died down and gone away.

* * *

**A/N: Well that takes care of Yoru. -w- I hope you enjoyed that chapter~ Review? ;D**


	11. To Stay Home

**A/N: Tadaa! ...I'm late, yes I know. And this chapter is shorter than usual but the reason for both is that I had trouble writing this chapter, not because I was too lazy but because I didn't know how I wanted to go about it. Anyway, read on~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Miki– To Stay Home

I was okay. No, really, it wasn't that bad. Sure, I had just turned down the guy I had liked for a year but I was fine.

Oh, who was I kidding? I felt horrible. I hadn't felt like getting up this morning and when my sisters came in; I told them I felt ill.

I know. Not going to school over a boy sounds petty. But it was just one day and I was a broken-hearted teenager with the right to be angsty. Not to mention I broke my own heart.

At least I did it for the sake of Suu's happiness. No one could call what I did idiotic, then.

"Who falls sick after sports day? Idiot." Except Kiseki. It's always 'except Kiseki'.

I stared at my doorway for a bit, still wondering if it was Kiseki I was seeing. My vision wasn't too clear. Did I mention that I _did_actually get a fever? Normally I'd try to last until lunch but the fever in combination and the self-inflicted rejection wore me down.

I was clutching the sheets and I blinked a few times. After a while I could see that it really was Kiseki. I slowly sat up.

"H-hi." Oh, also, my throat hurt. Yep, my life was great at that moment.

"Geez, how am I supposed to use my free orders when you're sick," Kiseki complained.

I let out a weak laugh. I figured he was joking. Or half-joking.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, switching on the lights. He made himself comfortable by sitting on the edge of my bed.

There was one thing that bugged me about this. "Kiseki...what time is it?" _I don't think I've been in here long enough for school to be over._

"Hm? Oh around twelve," he answered.

I gaped at him. "You came back here for lunch? You're not going to make it back to school on time."

"I'm not going back to school today."

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "I've ordered Fujisaki to lend me their notes after today. I'm staying with you for the rest of school."

I questioned if I was hearing things because of my fever. "Could you repeat that?"

He sighed with apparent annoyance, "I said I'm staying with you. I'm going to take care of you."

I sat there, still feeling confused. "Take care of me? But you need to go to school...Princes...can't...skip." I really did feel sick.

"Can you hear yourself? You need being taken care of. And a prince always takes care of his commoners." I couldn't decide if I took that as sweet or arrogant as usual.

"Thanks...but Mum is supposed to come back later..."

"I already called her to say I was here," Kiseki said.

I was surprised to hear that my mum didn't think anything of Kiseki skipping school. I guessed she must trust him.

"Anyway, I'll make you some lunch." Now that got my attention. My eagerness must have shown on my face because he smirked and said.

"Nothing fancy this time, you know. Just porridge," he said.

Porridge? That was unusual.

"You look so disappointed. I know it's not traditional, but on Platinum Island, porridge is one of the best foods while you're sick. In any case, you're getting made food by a prince, so be grateful," he scolded me.

He got up and left the room. Once I heard the door click, I looked up at the ceiling.

Kiseki...To think he'd skip school just to take care of me. My heart warmed at the gesture. He used to be someone who'd probably not even realise I was sick until the day was over but now he's putting an effort to cook for me. We had grown so much closer over the time he had been staying with us.

He really was much more of a snob than he is now. He's a little more considerate to all the 'commoner's' feelings. Thinking about yesterday, he has really learnt how to work together with others.

He might still call us commoners but I don't think he truly thinks of us as being lower than him anymore.

The door's knob turned slowly and Kiseki pushed the door with his back, while holding a tray. I smiled fondly at him as he almost tripped. He let out a relieved sigh and set the tray on my study table.

He noticed my smile. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." I giggled, while he let out a 'hmph'.

He sat on my wheelie chair and held the bowl of porridge. "Here. Say 'ah'."

"I can feed myself fine, Kise-" I said.

He put the spoon in my mouth. I puffed my cheeks out as I chewed and then swallowed.

"You don't have to chew! It's already soft," said Kiseki.

"I know...I just...well you know, it's an automatic reflex to chew you know!" I retorted.

"Alright. Now keep quiet, I order you to eat," he said. I humoured him and did what he said, eating in silence. It reminded me of Sunday when he had fed me, after I lost the bet. I wondered if this was going to be a habit.

I wouldn't really mind if that was the case, to be honest; it's ironic for a prince to be feeding his 'commoner'.

I usually don't have the appetite to eat when I'm sick, but I managed to finish the whole bowl. "That was some really good porridge."

"I know," Kiseki said proudly. "In the US I think they give porridge to sick people to. Platinum Island adopted it from there."

"Really? You'd think they'd give leek soup."

"I don't think leek soup is that popular."

"Hmm." I don't get why anyone wouldn't like leek soup, but I digress. "What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll watch some TV. Or do the homework I've already got. Don't worry, I'll keep myself occupied."

I nodded, "Okay."

He stared at me. "Before I go..." He raised his hand and felt the my forehead. "Do you want me to bring you a wet cloth?"

I think my temperature raised another degree from the sudden contact. "Sure."

He left and then returned with a wet towel. Lying back down on my bed I looked at him as he gently placed the towel on my forehead.

He smiled, "I'll check on you later."

"'Kay."

The moment he left the room, I drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

I could sense...someone close? I slowly opened my eyes and almost stopped breathing.

Kiseki's face was really, really, close; he was leaning towards me he had his eyes closed. His hair tickled my face and I could feel his breath.

This...this was a dream, right? There would be absolutely no reason that he'd be this close unless...but no, that would be impossible.

He was moving closer, and closer and then-

"Damn it!" He pulled himself away, sitting up on my bed, eyes still closed and his head turned away from mine. "What the heck am I doing?"

I didn't know. _What _were_ you doing?_

He took deep breaths, muttering. "Get a grip, Kiseki. She's still getting over Yoru."

I sat straight up, startling him as he realised I was awake. "What did you say?"

"M-miki!" He spluttered. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since you were-" _Seriously, what were you doing? Were you_"-checking my temperature?"

"I see." His face was unreadable to me; I couldn't tell if I got it right or not.

Unable to figure it out, I pressed on with the more important matter. "How do you know I'm getting over Yoru?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Because you're staying at home and in one of your manga, the heroine does the same thing." Valid point.

"Yes, but I'm not a manga character so..." I looked at him, feeling suspicious. "I don't always follow what happens in manga. If I did that, I'd probably be saving the world or something."

"True." Kiseki was quick to agree. He was hiding something.

Although, considering the situation...

"Were you in the classroom when I turned Yoru down?"

"You turned him down!?" He attempted to look surprised, but Kiseki isn't much of an actor.

Alright, now I'm pissed. "Where, exactly, were you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied nervously.

I pictured the classroom in my mind's eye. Desks...chairs...there wasn't any place to hide except -

"- the broom closet," I finished my thoughts out loud.

From Kiseki's frozen face, I could tell I hit the mark. "How long?"

"...before you two arrived," he admitted, with the tact, for once, to look down in shame.

How embarassing was this? Kiseki had heard my pathetic 'heroic' deed and heard me cry. But he hadn't come out when he heard me.

My first thought was to think he was insensitive but maybe it was the opposite. I told Yoru to go away, so maybe he knew I needed some space.

I couldn't know for sure, but I suspected that I was right.

"So, why were you there?" I asked him.

"No reason," he said a little too fast. Obviously there was a reason.

"Liar."

I gave him a glare. He had no business being there.

He let out the third sigh of the day. "I'll tell you, but I can't promise you'll like it." He paused, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded for him to continue.

"I got the feeling that he was going to confess to you. I thought that if he did, you'd definitely say yes so I hid in the closet so that I could interrupt you before you did. You didn't say yes though, so I didn't need to come out." He watched my face for my reaction.

And he got one. One of mixed confusion and anger.

I shouldn't have yelled when I had a fever but I did. "What is wrong with you? I know I turned him down but what if I was going to say yes?"

He didn't look guilty at all. "Yoru can't have you."

"Kiseki. Just because you have something against him and hate him for some reason doesn't mean you can sabotage -"

"It's not because I hate him," he interrupted. "He can't have you. No one else can have you, because you're mine." The moment he said that he looked away.

I blinked. I heard warning bells set off in my head, but my the signals didn't seem to reach my mouth. "You're taking this whole 'ordering me around' thing too seriously. I'm not anyone's-"

"No, that's not what I mean either," he said urgently, facing me again. "I mean that - I can't believe I'm saying this - I like you."

This time he look straight into my eyes, his face serious.

My brain was still not working. "That's nice, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

He looked frustrated. "You're still not getting it, I meant…you know…_that _'like'."

"_That _like?" I repeated. "Huh?"

He frowned at me. "Miki, your fever is worse than I thought."

Before I realised what's going on, Kiseki's hand was holding the back of my head and with his other hand holding my arm, pulled me towards. His lips brushed against mine for only a moment, but long enough for me to appreciate the feeling of his coolness against my warmth.

I felt even more dazed after that. My face was feeling the hottest it has ever been. Kiseki just kissed me. He just...

And that was all I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter ;D Review (?)**


	12. To Move Forward

**A/N: Tadaa! I'm on time this month :'D I like how this turned out so I'll shut up now and let you read.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

She fainted. She _actually _fainted. Her head fell back as she lost consciousness, face a worrying shade of red. I guess it might have been too much for her; a fever coupled with what must have been the best thing to happen to her ever would be enough to make anyone faint.

I had been looking forward to her reaction but I supposed I had to wait.

I carefully laid her back down on her bed, pulling her blue blanket over her, up to her shoulders. Making sure to be as quiet as I could be, I flicked off the lights, casting darkness into the room, slipped out of it and back into my own room.

Getting started on my homework was really what I intended to do. A prince never leaves work until the last minute after all.

xxxxx

Chapter 12 – Kiseki – To Move Forward

It was a few hours until I heard a knock on my door. I closed my books, and started adjusting my clothes - I needed to look my best for Miki. Perhaps it would have been better if I changed out of my uniform; it didn't compliment me that much.

To my disappointment, it was only her sister, Daiya. "I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong, Kiseki-sama," was the first thing she said.

"Huh?" I was confused as to why she was apologising to me.

"You expression went bad the second you saw me," she said. She didn't look upset - just curious.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong," I assured her. "I was just expecting another person."

"You mean Miki-nee-san." It was a statement - not a question. "Did you just confess to her?" Now, _that_was a question.

"H-how did you know?!" I demanded, though I think I stuttered a bit.

"Oh, just that you looked extremely eager before you realised it was me," she answered, cheerily.

"...am I that obvious?" I wondered out loud.

"Not too obvious to anyone not quite looking. After living with you for some time it's easy to pick up, though." I hadn't talked to Daiya much, a lot less than Ran and Suu in comparison to them. It just proved how perceptive she was. Out of all the sisters I thought that she was probably the most mature of the four.

She was definitely more mature than me.

This train of thought wasn't the best to ride. Was it really fair of me to give Miki a confession while she was sick? People are their most vulnerable when they're ill. It kind of felt like it was a childish thing to do…

"Whatever you're worrying about - don't. I'm sure things between you and Nee-san will be fine," said Daiya, reading me again.

"You sure?"

"Positive", she said, her twin orange pony-tails bouncing as she nodded.

There was a short moment of silence before I spoke up again, "Erm, since you came in...was there something that you wanted?"

"Oh! That's right! It's dinner time right now," she remembered. "I came up here to get you, Kiseki-sama."

As I thought, though she was mature, she was a bit of - what did Miki call it? - an air head.

I stood up and followed the youngest sister out of my room. I wouldn't worry about my confession until my stomach was full of food, I decided.

xxxxx

It wasn't until the next morning that I saw Miki again. I had just put on my uniform and finished combing my hair when Miki entered my room.

"Morning, Kiseki," she greeted, stepping into my room. She let the door close as she leaned against the wall beside it.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" She gave me a nod in reply; she certainly did look a lot better. Her face wasn't red anymore and she didn't look tired. On the contrary she looked like she was feeling energetic today.

I knew it was stupid, but I liked to think that she was energetic because of the kiss I gave her yesterday. The thought of it made my cheeks feel a bit warmer. I wonder what she thought of it. But I couldn't just ask, right?

She was fidgeting, I noticed; fiddling with her skirt, repeatedly adjusting her hat, glancing up to me then back down a couple of times.

She was going to reply to my confession now, wasn't she?

"Is something the matter?" I asked her, trying to coax her into getting on with it.

"Ah - um - not really," she muttered, turning pink. "It's just that yesterday I had a really bizarre dream."

"Really?"

"Yes...and you were in it and you came to my room and...uh...never mind," she said, losing her nerve. "It wasn't that interesting."

I was kind of offended. My kiss wasn't that interesting? Or she just didn't remember it properly? Wait, she was implying that it was nothing but a dream. "No, it's okay. Tell me what happened." Her eyes shifted to the my door, as if she wanted to leave.

I walked up to her, placing my right hand against the wall beside her head, effectively trapping her. There was no way I would allow her to escape this!

"It's n-nothing really," she insisted, though she was very unconvincing.

"If it was nothing, why don't you tell me?" That got her. She couldn't think of a proper reply for that, could she?

She bit her lip nervously (in a cute sort of way).

"You kissed me," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" This was _definitely_childish, but this was fun.

"You kissed me alright, happy?" She exclaimed, face bright red (not from fever, this time).

"Happy? Yes, I _am _happy," I said, letting my hand fall and stepping back to give her space to breath. The smile that made its way onto my lips was completely sincere.

"W-wait what? Stop being confusing! It was a dream so there's nothing to be happy about...and anyway there's no reason to be happy about something like that," she protested at my response. I tilted my head to the side as I realised she actually _did _think it was a dream.

It would save me some embarrassment if I told her that the dream sounded interesting enough. And to maybe throw in that how great I was that I appeared even in her dreams (because of course that was true). Still it wasn't the best way to court a lady - telling her that you were interested in her while she was ill.

But not telling her would mean that I would need to lie.

"It wasn't a dream, Miki," I said softly. Yes, I didn't really want to lie to her.

She gaped at me. "What?"

I simply smiled at her, extending my hands and taking both of hers in mine. "I like you."

She stared at me, searching for tell-tale signs that indicated I was just joking. She found none, of course. "Me?"

"There is no other person in the room, so yes: you." I gripped her hands tighter. "I'm sorry that I kissed you so suddenly yesterday. And made you faint. But it's because I really like you, Miki."

This was the part where she tells me she loves me too and we live happily ever after. Only, she pulled her hands away and looked down, instead. "Oh..."

_Oh?_"What's wrong?"

"Did you maybe...um, did you mean you want to go out with me?" She still was not looking at me.

"I think so. That's what two people who like each other do, right?" I said, because I had given it careful thought and listened to Daichi's advice.

"I don't know if I want to date you..." She murmured.

I felt slightly disappointed but - "It's okay! We don't have to start dating now. Liking each other is enough for me."

She was really avoiding my eyes now. "I mean that - how should I put this? - I don't know if I like you."

"Ah," is what I said. _What in the freaking hell is going on?_ - is what my mind screamed. She liked me. Miki _had_to like me.

"You're really cute Kiseki," she said honestly. "And sometimes you do make my heart beat faster, like I'm special. But I like Yoru-kun. I thought you knew that, especially if you're saying that last night wasn't a dream."

"You _rejected_him!" I reminded her, still not quite getting what she was saying.

"Two days ago. And only because he and Suu like each other mutually," she said, as if saying something unpleasant. "I've liked him for over a year. It's going to take a while for me to get over him."

I let the information sink in. This whole time, I assumed that confessing to her was the end point. That she liked me too.

"How long?" I said slowly.

"...I don't know," she admitted, pulling her blue hat over her eyes. "Maybe never."

_Never_.

I sunk down, so that my arms were crossed over my knees, head faced downward. "Why?" It was a muffled groan, directed at both Miki and myself.

"It's not that easy to fall out of love, Kiseki," she said, solemnly.

"Don't say 'love'," said my muffled voice. "You didn't _love_ that stupid, stupid _stupid_...I don't believe it."

"I _did_, though." _Is that pity in her voice? She _pities_ me!_

I turn my head so she can hear me better. "Why do you have to be so straight-forward now? It hurts." And it did hurt. It felt like something s squeezing my heart. I reached up and grabbed one of her hands again. "It really hurts and it's your fault. Take responsibility."

She was quiet again. Then she copied my position, bending down. "You're being really immature. _You_ have to take responsibility for taking my first kiss. _My first kiss_, Kiseki!"

"It was mine too," I retorted.

We had let the silence surround us for a moment.

...

"Do you hate me?"

"No! Of course I don't hate you Kiseki."

"Even after I stole your first kiss?"

"…I'm kinda upset, but I don't hate you."

"Did you hate it, then?"

"Hate what?"

"The kiss." I turn my head so that it's above my knees and I can look at her properly. Her face is red again.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

...

"No..." She sighed. "I didn't hate it."

I perked up slightly. "Did you like it then?"

Her face scrunched up in annoyance."No! Well kind of. It _sorta _felt nice. But I was sick and then I passed out so I don't really know what to think of it."

I couldn't help myself from smiling. She didn't _hate_it.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself, idiot." Red, all red.

"You can't order me around." Order..."That's it!"

"Hmm?"

"I order you to like me."

She stared at me as if I was crazy. Then she changed her mind and decided it was funny, with a giggle. "You can't just order someone to like you?"

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because..." She struggled with this. "You just can't!"

"But I really like you," I said again, looking right into her eyes, trying to convey how much I liked her. "I really, really do. I like you so much that the fact that you don't like me too really hurts." I clutched at my chest to emphasise it. "Can you like me back? _Please?"_

"..." She buries _her_face in her arms now. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying you like me!"

"But I do."

"I'm serious, if you keep doing that I might actually end up liking you."

"Great!"

"It's not great!"

She's curled into a small ball, as if staying like that would block me out.

"Why are you so against liking me?"

"You're my really good friend Kiseki. I don't want to ruin that..."

"But if you like me too then nothing will be ruined," I reasoned.

"..." She let out a sudden frustrated yell...and ran out the room.

Miki literally ran away.

I was frustrated. This did not go at all how I imagined it. I wasn't willing to give up yet, though. If Miki really didn't like me then she would eventually.

xxxxx

Miki didn't manage to run far. We were all having breakfast together. She concentrated intently on eating her cereal, as if they were the most important thing in the world. She scooped up the flakes, waited, and then slowly put the spoon in her mouth and chewing her food even more slowly. I thought that maybe it was because she wanted everything to slow down. She must have felt that our conversation had moved too fast.

I didn't think it did.

Daiya sensed the atmosphere between us and frowned. Suu and Ran ignorantly chattered away like normal.

_Wait...Suu and Ran._

"Ran-san, Suu-san, Miki's being unreasonable," I started. Miki realised what I was going to do and looked at me, mortified, shaking her head.

"How?" Ran was curious and I had counted on that.

Before Miki could stop me the words were out of my mouth. "I told Miki that I like her but she doesn't like me back. It doesn't make sense."

Ran and Suu and even Daiya all just blink at me. Ran looked taken aback. "Seriously?" She looked at Miki for verification.

Miki looked like she wanted to run away again, but she didn't. "Yeah...I just...I don't like him that way."

"But_ I _do," I stressed, again.

...

Three sisters started giggling.

"He's so blunt!" Ran laughed.

"He's saying that in front of us," Suu followed, eyes wide and mouth covered my her hand.

"Isn't that adorable, Miki-nee-chan?" Daiya said, nudging her sister's arm. I smiled, appreciative at Daiya for being on my side.

I _am_adorable.

Miki groans again, and let's her head fall down on the table, making everything clatter metallically "It's going to be a long day." Blue was now red, again.

xxxxx

"You _said_that?" Daichi's face expressed not surprise, but a look that told me that he was impressed. At the same time, he was practising his football skills, the round ball being kicked up by his heel, bouncing once on his head and then landing right on the top of his right foot, where he balanced it.

I reported this to him now, at his soccer practice, because I couldn't find him at lunch. I told him everything that happened, from how hiding in the closet, to what happened earlier this morning.

"You've got a lot of guts, your highness," he said, stopping his tricks and punching me on the shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

My mouth stretched into a grin. This was exactly why he was best friend and most loyal commoner.

He picked up the ball as his team-mates started to arrive. "But what did she say to you today? At school, I mean."

"Nothing. She avoided me the whole day," I said - not exaggerating. As if we were magnets that repelled, every time she saw me, she would turn on her heel and run the other way, pulling along whichever friend that was with her, be it Fujisaki or one of the Suzoku sisters.

Speaking of the Suzoku family, Yoru walked onto the field. "It's alright, I'll catch her when we're back at her house." He was in the team uniform. "Daichi, what's Suzoku doing here?"

Daichi turned to see him. "Oh right. Even though Suzoku didn't join this year, our captain wanted him to play since one of our aces is sick."

Hmph. As long as he didn't walk my way, I wouldn't pay him any further notice -

Oh. He was walking towards us.

I tried to keep calm. What I really wanted to do was throttle him because he was the reason Miki didn't like me, but if I did Miki would be even more distant from me.

"Yo," he said, raising a hand in a short wave.

"Yo!" Daichi called back. I glared at him as if to say 'traitor!'. He shrugged and gave me a look that said, 'chill.' He then waved back at Yoru who had finally reached us. "What's up?"

"I actually wanted to talk to Satoji, here," said Yoru with a toothy smile nodding his head at me. He got straight to the point. "Suu-chan told me about what you said to Miki this morning. And what she said in return."

"If you've come here to gloat, I don't need to hear it," I huffed, wishing Suu had just kept quiet. "After all it's not like you have any feelings for her."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Yoru jabs a finger at my chest. "But you're happy that I don't because if not you wouldn't have a chance with her."

"I hate you." I especially hated Yoru when he was right.

"That's pretty direct for you," he observed. "Actually, telling Miki you like her so many times is direct for anyone."

"It's pretty easy to say your feelings after getting the first time out of the way," I told him, because that was just how I really felt. Miki already knew I liked her, so why not? "Unlike you, who hasn't managed to get the courage to tell her your feelings."

His eyes turned into narrow slits, making him look even more feline than he already did. "Miki told you about that?"

"Nope," I exchanged a grin with Daichi, knowing my next line would kill Yoru. "I was there. In the closet."

...

"That's so uncool." He said that as if to mock me, but he couldn't hide the look of embarrassment on his face. "Miki never told Suu what happened, did she? Because I told Suu that she rejected me and she must have been mistaken about Miki liking me. She didn't question it of course, because she thought if Miki said so then it must be true." There was hint of a smile on his face. "She then apologised for causing me so much trouble and then said how she was so happy that we could still hang out together."

"When do you hang out with Suu-san?" I was actually curious. "I've never seen you hang out with her before this week."

"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies," he said swiftly.

"Pfft, must be something embarassing then," said Daichi, eyes glinting. "Something so sickly romantic and not at all Yoru Sozuku style, but since it's Suu, he's okay with one exeception-"

"You can shut up now," he interrupted. Hah, he really did have a weak spot for Suu.

Huh. I didn't feel any anger towards Yoru at that moment. He was actually pretty decent when he wasn't insulting me.

"You're not bad," I voiced, declaring my thoughts on him.

He was surprised but smiled. "It's an honour, your highness." It's sarcastic but I could hear a touch of 'you too' in that. "Hey, how 'bout we help each other out?"

"Help with what?"

"Girls of course." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "More specifically the Mayoke girls."

I didn't know...he did make Miki cry, but he did probably know more than me. "I'm listening..."

"See," he began, "Suu doesn't think about love or relationships. At all. If she does, it's never about her own love life. So what I need you to do is get her to start thinking about it. And maybe hint about me somewhere there."

It sounded easy enough. "What's in it for me?"

"I got some pretty good information about Miki from Suu when she was trying to get me to ask her out." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "And I'm sure you don't know this info."

Information about Miki that I didn't know? "I'm in," I said automatically.

"Me too," Daichi added.

Both Yoru and I stared at him.

"What? 'Mayoke' includes Ran too, doesn't it?"

"You like Ran!?" We both yelled at the same time.

"Yep." He didn't look embarrassed about it. _Oh_, now I got why Miki wanted me to stop saying that I liked her – it was just plain weird to just easily say your feelings out loud like that. Guess that made me a weird person.

"That's the first I've heard of it," I said after a while, not recalling him mentioning Ran much whenever we talked.

"Didn't think I needed to mention it," Daichi explained with a shrug. "I hang out with her a lot when you're not around."

"Got it. I'll think up of something for you," Yoru said. He squeezed between the two of us and putting an arm around our respective shoulders.

"Operation Mayoke – Start!"

* * *

**A/N: Pfft, didn't see _that _coming now did you? I regret nothing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	13. To Read the Atmosphere

**A/N: Tadaa! I'm a week and a day late for my self-set update time, but I think I've made it up since this chapter is even longer than the previous one. Have fun reading~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Miki– To Read the Atmosphere

Kiseki! That boy would be the death of me. My brain had gone into panic mode for the whole day after he said that to me in the morning.

Seriously, there was only so much a girl's heart can take. He could have at least waited for me to recover from my last incident but no, he just had to tell me what he thought of me.

From rejection to confession - my love life had gone out of control.

Argh. I couldn't face him at all for the rest of the day. I mean, how much more embarrassment could I live with? I could hardly say 'hi' to Yoru before, but Kiseki forced me to say all kinds of weird things to him. I just wished that Kiseki could take back that confession, because now things were going to be so awkward and I didn't want that. I really liked him, as a friend and I didn't want anything to change.

But I knew that Kiseki was stubborn…just as stubborn as I was. He probably wouldn't give up on me any time soon…It…kind of made me feel guilty, because I just couldn't return his feelings.

At times like this it was relaxing for me to just sit down and paint. Today I was painting a different kind of scenery. During history today, we had a 'special lesson' and learn a bit about Western medieval history. I found it quite interesting and it inspired me to try and paint a castle. The question was, what kind of castle did I want to paint?

I could just visualise it in my mind. It could be a stronghold, tall and sturdy with sunlight reflecting off its stone bricks, red flags with coats of arms waving in the wind, and below there could be a fair where all the peasants would go to. I could paint some people in there too. Peasants just trying to haggle prices at the market.

Red, green, blue, orange, purple – I painted all sorts of colours onto the painting, alternating between the longer strokes and the shorter ones, making sure that the texture was just right. The hardest colour to make was that of the light on the castle walls.

I briefly wondered whether Kiseki had a castle like that. I suspected that his palace might be a little more modern, but then again, according to him the inhabitants on that island had been there a long time before it had started to be used for major industry. I bet Kiseki would think that our house is tiny in comparison to his palace.

That _would_ mean that he would have to walk far if he wanted to get anything. I'm sure that he'd complain to no end about that. Actually, he would probably just get Daichi or one of his servants to bring stuff to him. While Kiseki called it being 'above commoners', it just meant that he was lazy.

I couldn't imagine him mingling with the commoners. He would more likely enjoy looking down on them from a taller place in his palace; probably from one of the balconies. I wonder what kind of clothes he would wear, then. Traditionally Japanese royal outfits were more like _yukata_ than like Western robes. Kiseki in a _yukata_…that kind of thing would really suit him. A light purple would look really good on him.

"Miki." I almost fell back from my stool, with the sudden voice that spoke. I thought that I was alone. I turned my head to see Kiseki standing just beside me. He still had his school briefcase, so he must have just come back from school.

"O-oh, hi Kiseki," I said with a slight stutter. I really needed to get a grip…but _seriously_ how could he just walk in here after all that happened this morning? Didn't he feel nervous at all? I _still _didn't want to talk to Yoru since my self-rejection, yet here Kiseki even after I rejected him. Pretty bluntly as well. I really didn't feel good about this.

"Have you been painting since you came home?" he asked me, looking at the canvas with interest, eyes studying it. _He really isn't affected at all…_

"Yes," I replied, trying to keep my voice a little more even. "I got inspired by the topic on English royalty today. You know, the one during history class."

"That's interesting. I approve of it."

"I didn't ask for your approval," I muttered as he stepped closer. I automatically got off my chair and stepped away from him.

"…Miki? Are you okay?" He looked confused as to why I moved. _Hey, hey, read the atmosphere here!_

"I-I just wanted to give you a better view. Yeah! A better view," I lied not very skilfully. The truth was that I felt kind of anxious when Kiseki got a bit too close to me. Getting close to me just reminded me of the…the kiss. My _first_ kiss.

Oh, now my face was starting to heat up. Luckily Kiseki was too busy staring at my painting to notice. Why was he concentrating on it, so much? It wasn't that much better than any of my other pieces.

"I like how you painted the castle – it looks fit for a king," said Kiseki, as if he had read my mind and was answering my question. That explained it; Kiseki loved anything that might be related to himself and his position as a prince.

"Thanks." He suddenly pointed at the painting. "What is it?"

"Hmm, I thought so…That's me isn't it?"

My eyes widened. "I didn't paint you – _oh!_"

The place that Kiseki was pointing to was at a person a balcony. He wasn't the only one there, but if you looked really closely there was one person who looked pretty out of place. For one thing, instead of robes he was wearing a _yukata_. That definitely didn't fit in with the rest of the medieval setting.

"What makes you think that's you?" I asked him, because I didn't remember painting _Kiseki _in there.

"…his hair's just like mine." Well…_yes. _That would make sense if it was Kiseki. I didn't know anyone else that had his hair colour and hairstyle.

"That's really weird," I said, now also staring hard at the painting. "I didn't mean to paint you in there. Whenever I paint something, I sit down and plan it in my head for about ten minutes or even longer, until I get started. After that my hands kind of just move on their own and I don't think about it too much, but I wasn't planning of painting you originally."

I noticed that Kiseki had a very, very smug look on his face right then. He was about to say something I wouldn't like, I knew it. "Then…maybe you were thinking of me while you were painting."

Yep, I didn't like where this was heading. "Yes, but only because you keep going on and on about 'I am a prince!' and stuff like that. I was drawing a scene with royal aspects in it and I _live _with you, so of course you come to mind." Still looking smug. "It doesn't mean anything."

He crossed his arms. "I don't believe that! Look, I'm wearing a _yukata_ so you must have been thinking about my clothes especially. Something along the lines of 'he'd look good in this', am I right?"

Red was not a strong enough colour to describe my face. I had red paint on my palette and my face was darker than that. My face was not red – it was crimson. "S-So what?"

"_So I was actually right?…My commoners are good advisors…."_ Kiseki said to himself under his breath though I could still catch those words and the brightest smile formed on his features.

"Wait! You weren't sure that I was thinking of you?" _But he looked so confident before._

"I was being hopeful that you were," he told me. _What's with that heartfelt smile of his? _I felt a bit overwhelmed. _This_ was really how much he liked me. Oh dear, this really wasn't good for my heart, which was speeding up in pace because this guy was just too damn sincere. I covered my face with my hands. Argh, this was just too much.

"Stop it Kiseki, it's really not fair to…I'm not…I just…" _I don't like Kiseki. I don't. Not like that. But…but…oh God this is not good but…_ "You're doing this on purpose! Just 'cause you _know_ it makes me kind of happy." What girl doesn't feel flattered when she's confessed to? _I don't like him. I don't like him. I won't like him._

"Happy?" he repeated. I peeked through my fingers to look at him. He was looking away now, his face with a streak of pink. _So he _is _embarrassed, at least a tiny bit! _"That's good. I was starting to think that my confession was going to be wasted."

"Wha-? I still don't…you know, _like _you," I reminded, uncovering my face.

"But if you're happy that I do then I have a chance!" said Kiseki optimistically.

_A chance…_I suppose that as long as I didn't _dislike_ him, Kiseki would believe that he had a chance. But I've already told him that I wasn't over Yoru and I couldn't just _be _with Kiseki if I didn't like him like that. Kiseki deserved way better than that. Still, I couldn't tell Kiseki to just move on – that would be hypocritical.

"So cute-desu."

"Cute is an understatement."

"Crap, didn't realise how direct you meant, Kiseki."

"Kiddy-king's not such a kid after all."

"Yoru?!" I cried, recognising his voice. Yoru had his head just looking round the door, and he wasn't the only one there. Suu, Ran and Daichi were there too. "A-are you _spying_ on us?"

"That's rude," said Ran as they all stepped into my room. "Kiseki was meant to bring you downstairs so that we could all talk but you took so long so I came to check up on you."

Daichi nudged her. "_Ran_ took a while so we all headed up and got here and yes, she was spying on you."

"Hey!"

"We all did kinda join in though. Sorry about that," Daichi apologised, though he was grinning.

_Crap…how much of that did Yoru hear? _Well, now he knows that Kiseki likes me. Wait. Since he dislikes Kiseki so much maybe he'd think of it as his challenge to ask me out! _Enough Miki. _Right, right, I rejected him because he was undeniably in love with Suu. Still, I'm sure Yoru was going to tease Kiseki for being rejected while he was watching –

_What? _Kiseki was next to Yoru and was grinning triumphantly while Yoru was patting his shoulder in what looked like friendly encouragement. "That's the second time she's rejected me today."

"Haha, I think you're confessing a bit too much. Give her a break, you know? Maybe next time."

"I thought you two hated each other!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, but Suzoku isn't a threat anymore, so it's okay," he said

I twitched. _He did _not _just throw the rejection in my face. _

At least Yoru had the tact to look slightly awkward, and smile at me with something that said 'sorry'.

"I heard from Yoru-kun that you rejected him-desu!" said Suu worriedly. "I'm sorry for causing unnecessary trouble and telling him to confess to you. I didn't know that you both didn't like each other. He got mad at me; because I was telling him to do something and I had no right. And I didn't think it would inconvenience you! I didn't think want to go out with anyone. I think I misunderstood something-desu."

I sweat-dropped. _Isn't she still misunderstanding something? _It's not that I didn't want to go out with anyone…

"And Yoru-kun doesn't actually like anyone, but if he did it wouldn't be good to tell him to confess to someone he didn't like-desu. I'm actually glad – if Yoru started dating, I wouldn't like it."

_Woah. _ Is Suu confessing, right here, right now? Yoru was gaping at Suu while the rest of us held our breaths.

"- because then I wouldn't be able to visit Yoru's house again. Yoru is a very important friend to me and I care about him a lot-desu." Her flowery smile meant one thing.

She couldn't read the atmosphere at all. Poor Yoru.

Suu then proceeded to go and look at my painting as well, ignorant to the reactions that we all had.

Yoru looked like he was trying not to tear his hair out in frustration, while Daichi and Ran seemed amused and was trying not to burst out laughing. Kiseki actually looked sympathetic.

"Friend-zoned,"I heard Ran say to Yoru with a giggle.

"I don't know if this is possible Yoru," said Daichi. "At this rate we'll probably fail with you-"

It was now Kiseki who patted Yoru's shoulder. "Don't listen to him, it'll work out. The whole thing will."

"…I guess. With Suu-chan I pretty much get this all the time. Even when I'm obviously flirting with her. This is why I need you guys…"

For some reason I had the feeling that they were conspiring about something. Were Daichi and Kiseki trying to help Yoru and Suu get together? _…Hahaha._ _No, of course not. Boys don't make plans like that…that would be really lame. Boys probably don't talk about their love lives at all. _

"Anyway," Yoru declared loudly, looking as though he had recovered. "The reason I came here today was because I wanted to invite you all to the firework festival tomorrow."

"A firework festival?" I hadn't heard of that. "I didn't know there was a festival around."

"You know my dad's toy company? Easter? They're opening up the festival in honour of their twentieth anniversary, and it's open to everyone," he explained with a grin. "Iru and Eru are going to be there too, and I already invited the rest of our year."

"That sounds really fun," said Ran enthusiastically. "I'm definitely going."

"I'm going too-desu."

A festival! I hadn't been to one since the summer…it sounded like it would be fun. "Count me in, then."

Daichi gestured towards himself and Kiseki. "Don't forget about us."

"Ah…well I suppose that I do have the obligation to let my commoners see me at a public function," said Kiseki.

"Hah, well then I'll see you all there." We all went downstairs and to let Daichi and Yoru out. As they were turning to leave, they both winked back.

And did I imagine that, or was it aimed at Kiseki?

xxxxx

"_No. _I refuse." Kiseki was rooted in front of the _yukata_ shop, Maihime, and his face was set his usual spoilt expression.

"Come on, it's a festival. You _have _to buy a new _yukata,"_ I said, pulling him by the arm into the shop.

It wasn't like I wanted to come with Kiseki either. This morning, I realised that my _yukata _was too short for me when I tried to put it on. At the same time, Kiseki told me that he hadn't brought his own _yukata _to wear at the festival. I wanted to create some space between Kiseki and I, for a while at least, but my sisters urged me to go. Even my mum told me to take him, so I didn't really have any choice.

Kiseki had grumbled the whole way here. In fact, he was grumbling the same thing now, even though we were already in the shop. "This is a commoner's shop! My _yukata _are all tailor-made and fit for a prince!"

"Shh," I said alarmed, hoping none of the shop assistants heard his rude outburst. "Temari's and Rizumu's mum runs this place, so you're in good hands."

The moment I said that, Temari herself walked up to us from the back of the store. "Miki-chan! Satoji-kun! I know what you're here for." She pulled ten different coloured _yukatas_ from off the shelf as quick as a flash. It was a wonder how she could hold so many in her hands. "You want new _yukata_ for tonight's firework festival. Everyone's getting one last-minute because of it."

"That's exactly right," I said. I pulled Kiseki's arm again. "You can pick out something for thisone first."

"Ah! I have just the perfect thing." Temari dropped all the _yukata _ in her hands and scurried off to the shelves in her search. She had a nice temperament but she could be a little bit strange sometimes.

"She's so energetic," I mused as I watched her.

"Too energetic," Kiseki said. I was glad that he had stopped complaining. "Oh, and you can let go of my arm if you want to."

_Ack! _I didn't realise that I was still holding on to him. I released his sleeve immediately. Of course, he looked all too happy about it. "It doesn't mean anything!"

He hmph-ed in his usual way but I could still see traces of a smile; he was so damn overconfident of himself!

"I found it!" Temari announced, rushing back over to us with a beautiful lilac-coloured _yukuta_. It was plain, but had intricate curving designs of a darker purple running up the sleeves of the cloth. I had to hand it to Temari, she really knew what she was talking about when she said she had the perfect thing.

Kiseki, however, didn't look all too impressed. "I don't know about this…" he said, looking down at it.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Go try it on," said Temari.

"Isn't there anything of a different material, such as –" Kiseki started but was cut off by Temari.

"Try. It. _On_." She commanded her eyes as sharp as diamonds. Kiseki literally ran towards the changing room. …Temari could also be very scary when she wanted to be.

Two minutes later, Kiseki came back out and I gasped. He looked better in it that I predicted. It fit him perfectly, matching his hair and really bringing out the blue of his eyes. I didn't want to tell him, but…well, he did look extremely cute.

"Perfect!" Temari gushed. "Absolutely perfect. That piece has been in this shop since forever, because no one seemed to fit it well enough but this is perfect for you Satoji-kun. You have to buy it!"

"H-huh? Oh – _yes_. Of course, a prince would look good in anything. But I knew this would look especially good on me." _What a liar._ I thought exasperatedly. He was only saying how he didn't want to wear it a few minutes ago.

"Prince? Yes! That's it! You look exactly like a prince," she said, not knowing he was _really _a prince. "It kind of makes me want to take a picture with you."

_A picture? Give me a break… _"I expect nothing less."

And suddenly Temari was standing next to Kiseki with her phone out. "Cheese!" The flash went off and as quickly as she went, she was back by my side.

She really took a picture of him. _Oh wow. _

"I'll go get changed back now," said Kiseki. Before I could say anything, he was already back in the changing room.

_The nerve of him! He didn't even ask me about my opinion! _I glanced at Temari who wasn't looking for my outfit at all and was staring at the picture she just took. _Why's she staring at it for so long? Don't tell me she likes him or something. Actually, that would be good; then Kiseki could chase after her instead. _A pit grew in my stomach for some reason. _And then I'd be free of his pestering…and that would be a good thing. Well…it should be a good thing. _But it didn't feel like it would.

"That makes customer number fourteen this morning," Temari said out loud suddenly. She looked at me with a smile. "You have to promise to let me take a picture with you too Miki-chan. Yours looks even better than Satoji-kun's. Oooh I bet it will look really good on you. " She raised a blue _yukata _that she somehow got hold of when I wasn't looking. "Oh seeing _yukata _on people makes me so happy!"

…_right, Temari doesn't like Kiseki. She just likes _yukata, _that's all. _It was a good thing I didn't say it out loud.

"And don't worry, I don't like Kiseki." Everyone was reading my mind today… "_You_ do, don't you? Because your glares were kinda scary, Miki-chan." Temari giggled. "Good luck for whenever you're going to confess to him."

I was taken aback. "W-what? I wasn't glaring at you!" I wasn't! "And I _don't _like him like that."

"Oh, I see. My mistake, my mistake," she said as Kiseki came back in his casual clothes. She gave me a 'oh, young love' look, though, as she handed me my own _yukata. _That didn't make sense! She was the same age of me; she had no right to give me that look.

It took me a lot faster to put mine on than Kiseki had. I guess he must have not been used to putting it on all by himself. Since I had so many sisters, my mum had to help us but it always took so long that I decided to practice putting them on myself even when I didn't need to use them.

I looked in the mirror and smiled and then stepped out of the changing room, where Temari rushed to my side to have her picture with me. She was right, it _did _look really good. It had a wonderful floral pattern and all my favourite shades of blue.

Temari stepped back to look at me. "Hmm, are you still going to wear that hat, though?"

It always did look strange to people that I kept it on whilst wearing a _yukata _ but it never stopped me before. Kiseki cut in before I could answer her.

"I think it suits her," he said, gazing at me. While just now he hadn't paid any attention to me because of all those praises he was getting; now he had eyes only for me. And it was _really _embarrassing.

"D-don't stare for too long, idiot!"

"But you look really pretty in it," Kiseki said. He smiled innocently enough but again, he _knew _this was affecting me. I didn't take compliments all that well and my face turned completely red. "Of course, you always look pretty but you look even more pretty like that."

_Enouuuuuuugh! _I went back to the safety of the changing room and in a rush, got out of the _yukata. _I stomped over to Temari and gave it to her, though my face had not returned to a normal colour. "We'll be taking these two," I said. Oh God, my voice squeaked.

I quietly paid for the both of us and Temari showed us out of the shop, waving at us and sighing as if she was an old woman who was sad to see her daughter get married.

I really couldn't think of anything to say on our way back home. These past few days have really been too much for me.

"Kiseki," I mumbled. "Can you please stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb!" I said. "You know…making me feel embarrassed."

"I'm just saying that I like you. You're the one who's getting all worked up about it," he argued.

"That's –" Wait a minute. He had a point. It was me who was making such a big deal about it. But it was because I was just so self-conscious. I really never experienced such open compliments from anyone. Still…"I'm just saying that flattering me isn't going to change my feelings."

"I'm not flattering you. I'm just being honest." Kiseki frowned and hmph-ed again, turning his head away.

He really was a selfish prince who didn't take note of other people's feelings. Being honest wasn't always a good thing…

My flush returned.

Although, the fact that he was being honest just made my heart beat faster.

For Kiseki.

_I'm don't like him…I don't like him…I don't like him…_

It was funny how I kept repeating that in my head, even though it meant that my thoughts were _still_ all about Kiseki.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...always wanted to have Kiseki in a _yukata. _If you don't know what a _yukata _ is, it's a traditional Japanese clothing. Google is your friend if you want to see what it looks like. We've gotten a glimpse of the start of Operation Mayoke but the real action is in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	14. To Initiate an Operation

Chapter 14 – Kiseki – To Initiate an Operation

A festival was louder than I thought it would be. It was full of many commoners, all wearing different kinds of _yukata_. I was surprised to see that some people hadn't dressed in a _yukata_ at all.

"Isn't the dress code to use a _yukata_ during this sort of event?" I asked Miki who was walking besides me, along with Ran, Suu and Daiya.

"Not really, you can come in whatever you want, but a lot of people come in a _yukata_ 'cause it's really the only time you can do that," she smiled as we neared another food stall. "Except if you're like Temari and wear a _yukata_ all the time anyway."

"I don't know how she does it," Ran said, tugging at the bottom of her own _yukata_. "It's really hard to move around in this."

"Just take some slow steps," the youngest sister advised. "You'll keep your balance better that way."

After a few minutes of admiring the colourful stalls I spotted the rest of our group. "Oh, they're over there."

We walked (or in Ran's case, wobbled) to where they were standing. They were all wearing _yukata_ as well. I looked around my group and took in the colours things we were wearing. The Mayoke sisters all wore _yukata_ that were in their favourite colours; Yoru had a dark blue one, while Eru and Iru adorned red and light pink ones, respectively; Daichi wore an orange one, though I'm not too sure that he managed to put in on all on his own. I myself had to have Miki's mother aid me in putting on my _yukata_ and it was rather embarrassing as Miki kept giggling at me. Still, I'm certain that I look the best, because I'm their prince.

Although...my eyes washed over Miki's form...Miki did look very dazzling in her own _yukata_.

"Where should we go first?" Miki asked everyone.

"I have to go find Kira," piped up Daiya, searching the crowds for her friend.

"I'm sure you're old enough to walk around on your own but be back here by nine, okay?" said Miki sternly. With a quick nod, Daiya scurried away to find her friend.

"Geez, what are you, her mum?" Iru teased.

"Shut up," she said, turning red. Miki was so easily worked up.

"Anyway," Yoru said, shooting his sister a warning glance. "We should go try out all the game stalls first. The grounds for the festival is pretty huge, so there are loads of awesome things we can do."

"Let's go with the games first!" Ran said. "Right Daichi?"

"Of course," he said, with a grin matching Ran's. "I'll race you there!"

This didn't work out so well since we were all in yukata. Daichi and Ran still tried their hardest to get to the first game stall first. While Miki was busy talking with the Suzoku sisters, I walked beside Yoru. "Are we initiating phase A?"

"Right," said Yoru with a smirk. "Leave it to me."

We caught up with the two, who were practically cutting line to get to the game. I expected people to start jeering at them, but I think their fiery aura must have scared them away.

"At least we'll get the stall for ourselves," Miki said, smiling as other people gave weary looks as they passed the stall.

Ran and Daichi had already started one of their small competitions. They each had five balls and had to hit down three bottles on each of their sides. The old man at behind the counter held up the prize for the person who hit down all three bottles first. "Don't think ya kids will win this, but ya can give it a good try." The man was holding a wristband.

"That doesn't look like much," I said drily, wondering why that was the grand prize.

"Doesn't look like much?" Ran repeated incredulously. "That's a limited edition wristband from Detonation!"

Everyone but Daichi regarded her blankly.

"Detonation!" She yelled. "It's only the best quality sports brand ever! I know it's American but you must have at least _heard _of it."

"Oh wait, now that you mention it, I _have_ heard of it before," Miki said thoughtfully.

"Good, at least we can count on Miki to know about brands, even foreign ones," said Ran. "Anyway, let's get this thing started!"

"I won't lose to you," said Daichi confidently.

"We'll see about that!"

Ran grabbed the first ball off the counter, drew back her arm all the way back and then flung towards the bottle on the highest shelf. The bottle toppled over with a thud. "Woohoo!"

"That's our Ran-desu!" Suu cheered.

"The goddess of victory is smiling on you today," Eru said as a sort of encouragement.

But by now, Daichi had somehow already hit two out of the three bottles down, much to the disbelief of the game stall owner.

With a fierce and determined look burning on Ran's face, she sent another ball reeling down and it hit the second bottle. "Oh yes!"

Quickly she threw a third ball. It hit the bottle but it didn't topple over. Daichi's , however, did and the stall owner dejectedly handed over the wrist band.

Ran let out a sigh of disappointment but it didn't last that long. "Oh well, better luck next time..."

"Catch!" With her speedy reflexes, Ran caught the wristband that Daichi had tossed at her.

She blinked as she looked at it, as if not quite believing that she was actually holding it. Then she let out a small panicked cry. "Daichi! You're not really giving this to me, are you?"

"Eh, I didn't really want it anyway," he said with a shrug. "Let's go to the next one." He ran ahead of us and we had to try and catch up again.

Ran was still standing on the spot with her new wristband, though, so Yoru nodded towards her and I stayed back too.

He casually walked to her side and looked at the wristband with what looked like great interest. "I'm surprised that Manriki gave that to you."

"Huh?" said Ran, only then realising that Yoru was there.

"Yeah, he's been going on and on about it during soccer practice and how he knew there was gonna be one at the festival. He said he was going to track it down no matter what. "Yoru's words had the desired effect and Ran's eyes widened."He even started doing 'special training' in preparation for typical carnival games. Isn't that right Kiseki?"

"O-oh," that was my cue, "right, Daichi did mention something like that to me a while ago. I assumed it was something that he wanted for himself but-"

"- maybe he wanted to get it for you," Yoru finished. He emphasised the 'you' part, as if that was a very important bit. It seemed like a very farfetched thing to say but it really was what Daichi did for her.

"For me...?" Ran considered the gift that Daichi had given her. "I've got to go thank him!" She turned on her heel about to leave.

"Maybe you might want to think about why he gave it to you," Yoru suggested.

She stopped short then regarded Yoru. "Hm? Isn't it because he likes me?"

...

"What!?" Both Yoru and I yelled in shock.

Her face fell for a moment. "You mean he doesn't?"

"He does, he does," Yoru assured her. "But how did you know?"

She smiled cheerfully. "I like him too, so I pay attention to that kind of thing."

_Oh wow, Daichi didn't even need our help. _

"Wait, so why aren't you two going out then?" Yoru asked.

"Well he likes me...but I don't think he wants to ask me out. It's more like a watch from afar thing I guess?" She put on her wristband, closing her eyea as she held it with her other hand. "I don't mind it that way. I just like spending time together with him." She added as an afterthought: "But if he did ask me out I'd say yes."

"...I see," I said slowly, trying to inconspicuously give Yoru a signalling look.

He caught the look and gave a tiny nod. "We better catch up with the rest now."

"Yeah!" She agreed.

After ten minutes of pushing through the crowd, we found the rest of our group looking at masks that were on display. As Ran joined the other girls in the debate of which mask was the cutest, we called Daichi to our side, where we were standing in just the next stall over, enough to be out of their earshot.

"What's up?" asked Daichi.

"Moron, you really don't even need Operation Mayoke," Yoru said with a sniff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A frown made its way to Daichi's face.

"It means that you should just ask her out," I said.

"Just ask her out? I can't do it just like that!"

"Yes you can! I did," I insisted.

"Yeah and you got rejected. Really, badly rejected." Ouch. That was a low blow to me.

"Well, you won't know until you try. And besides, as your prince I order you to tell her." Daichi visibly flinched. Even though he was my best friend, he never went against anything I specifically called an order.

"But when do I do it?" He asked the two of us, looking a bit lost.

"Hmm..." Yoru seemed to ponder this for a bit. "Before the fireworks. You can ask to talk to her alone. "

"What? That's too sudden..." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know..."

"You'll be completely fine. Trust us," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and gave him a veery encouraging smile. "That's. An. Order."

He shrunk back. From his way of telling us that he liked her I had assumed that he would easily confess to her, but I guess it might be different telling us compared to telling her. That gave me a thought of our other companion.

"And what about you Suzoku," I asked him. "Are you going to take your own advice and tell Suu how you feel?"

"That's a whole other thing, Satoji." Yoru shook his head. "That girl is too oblivious to think about love. I don't think I want to know how she'd react to me asking her out. She'll probably have a heart attack in either a good or bad way. I'd rather she be the one to confess. .."

"In other words you're also scared of being rejected," I pointed out.

"More like there's no point wasting my breath on a lost cause," he muttered. "Look, I'll show you."

He strolled his way to Suu and put an arm around her shoulder as she studied the mask display. "Heya. You know, you look really cute in your _yukata_."

Suu smiled. "Why thank you," she said calmly with absolutely no hint of embarrassment.

"I actually think you're the cutest girl around," he tried. "And...actually I think you're always cute. "

She tilted her head in confusion. "You're being too kind Yoru-kun." She shook the confusion off almost instantly. "Thank you though; it makes me happy to hear that! I think everyone here looks great in a _yukata_ too."

"Hahaha...is that so?" Yoru's eyebrows twitched and he stalked back to Daichi and I.

"I was blatantly hitting on her and you see what I get? She can't read if it's a romantic situation or not."

I tried not to laugh but it was getting pretty hard not to. "S-still. You should try telling her your feelings at least."

"I...that..." he mumbled.

"Watcha say?" Daichi asked, also unable to hear what Yoru said.

"I tried that."

"Huh?! What did she say?"

Yoru looked deflated. "...she said...that she liked me too and that she was really, really glad to have me as a friend."

That sounded familiar. Although I made it clear to Miki straight after what meant. I guess you couldn't really do that with Suu.

"So exactly what do you want us to do?" I asked him with a frown.

"Get her to acknowledge the _possibility _of romance at least," said Yoru.

I exchanged a look with Daichi and he said, "How are we going to do that?"

I really had no clue about that. I had experience already on how to _confess _to one, but if Miki could actually not understand what I was trying to get across I don't know what I would have done. I would have been just as stuck as Yoru was probably feeling right now.

"Oh you amateurs," said one of the girl's voices, making us jump in alarm.

Luckily it was only one of Yoru's sister, Eru, I think it was.

"When it comes to _love _you really need to leave it to a girl," she said, sticking out her tongue and giving us a thumbs-up.

"What the-? Eru how the heck did you hear us?" Yoru looked hurriedly over to the rest of the girls, but they still looked absorbed in their shopping.

Eru nodded understandingly. "Shopping is very important to a girl's heart of course." She pointed a finger up. "_But, _when it comes to matters of the heart, I, Eru, am an expert and my instincts told me that you needed some help. So I inched closer until I realised I was right!"

"That's creepy. Besides, you've never dated anyone so you can't help us," Yoru pointed out before his sister his sister whacked his head.

"That isn't the point here. I have made myself an ally of cupid! A bringer of peace! A blooming flower in the garden of romance!" _Is it me or is she not actually making any sense? _"In other words, I'll help my poor brother out with Suu."

The three of us looked at each other, unsure.

"Do you _doubt _me?" she said in a tone which implied that saying 'yes' would result in something painful.

"No…" said a hesitating Yoru.

"Is she always like this?" I asked him under my breath. "You didn't tell her about liking Suu, did you?"

"_This _seems like she's almost normal. She's usually worse," he whispered back. "And she probably figured it out on her own. She's weird but she's usually actually right about who's going to get together and things like that…"

"Then it's settled," she said, deciding all for herself. "I will be your feminine operative in this mission of love you have set out for yourselves."

"The official name is Operation Mayoke," said Daichi helpfully, being the first one to adjust to the weird situation.

"Great! So let me make sure we all have this clear. Yoru is aiming for Suu, Daichi for Ran and Kiseki for Miki," she listed.

'Of course we're clear, we're the ones aiming for them," I said, irritated. "Why are you interested in being a messenger of love, anyway?"

"It is my _duty,_" she answered. Then she put a hand to her cheek. "And it's really fun!" Oh dear. "Okay, I'll go _stealthily _observe the targets," _…but they're your friends anyway…_"and I'll report back when I have an idea of what you should do." With that last word she sped back to the girls.

"Ugh…I do not trust my sister with this," said Yoru, covering his eyes with his hands.

Well, I guess I couldn't we really shouldn't have been complaining. Yoru needed all the help he could get and I we still hadn't figured a way out for Miki to start accepting my feelings. Hopefully some insight from an actual girl might turn the tables around for us.

_I really hope this all ends up well…_

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! Haha, of **_**course **_**I had to bring Eru into this. She is the chara of love after all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We've almost reached 100 reviews on this fic so I would appreciate it if you would review this chapter. I would appreciate it more, though, that if you **_**did **_** review that you commented with more than just one word. I'd like to know what you actually think was good, or what I could improve on. Thanks for reading!**


	15. To Take a Chance

**A/N: Tadaa! Here's Dina's usually explanation for late updating. I've been having important exams these past few months and they aren't even finished yet but I'm determined to deliver this to you all.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Miki – To Take a Chance

Ahh, I simply love _oni_ masks. Some of them are pretty scary, what with their sharp fangs and threatening grins, but I really admired anyone who could make something like that.

If I made one I think I'd have a plain white base and painted blue spirals that would have their tips finished off in black. Then I would...

"There she goes, lost in her artist's mind," said Suu with a giggle. She herself was sporting a very adorable cat-themed mask. I wished I could pull of something like that.

"Hey, where's Eru?" Iru faced the rest of us when she spoke but we couldn't see her expression behind her own demon mask. It really suited her, for obvious reasons. "She went off and then came back and then disappeared again."

"I'm here," said Eru herself, returning along with Kiseki and the others. "I was just getting our idiotic brother and his friends."

It didn't really matter much, but I wondered exactly when I started thinking of 'Kiseki' with other people instead of 'Yoru' and other people. Maybe I was just reading too much into it.

In any case, everyone was back now, so we could move on to the next stall.

The next hour and a half, we spent our time checking all sorts of different stalls. We tackled a few more game ones for rematches and visited more cultural ones for souvenirs. There was always a food stall nearby and we always seemed to have to get at least one item from each one. I wouldn't have been surprised if we all exploded from overeating by the end of the night.

Kiseki insisted on buying some more _taiyaki_ tonight. He would probably never admit it but he's become obsessed with the snack. I felt a strange kind of pride, knowing that I was the one who introduced it to him.

Before I realised, everyone had moved on, leaving just me and Kiseki in the queue by ourselves. I had really wanted to try and avoid any kind of weird situation between the two of us, though. Guess it would be unavoidable.

"Tch. Will this line move any faster?" He grumbled, poking at the ground with the edge of his wooden slipper. Luckily for me, it didn't seem like he was going to act any differently than normal.

"You need to learn to be more patient," I said, scolding him. If I never told him off, no one would.

"I know, I know," he said, "but I just really want some more _taiyaki_."

_He can really act like a kid sometimes._ Although I suppose that could be one of the cuter sides of him and - wait. No. I wasn't supposed to think he was cute because that would be some form of attraction and would just give him encouragement. I did not want to encourage him.

We bought the snack and I finished mine quickly. I didn't eat as much as the rest did and I kind of wanted more. I looked back at the stall as we neared the others - the line looked too long.

I sighed out loud and Kiseki tapped my shoulder.

"Hmph. The standards of the _taiyaki_ were not as great as the usual. Finish mine off for me," he said, waving it in front of my face. This was Kiseki's way of wanting to share his food with him? Rude...and expected.

I should have been worried that I got used to his ways by now but I accepted the offer. Especially since I knew he probably did want the rest of his _taiyaki_ and only gave it to me because he could tell I wanted more.

He was watching me eat it and it made me feel a little nervous. Was watching me eat, that interesting?

But he really didn't hide his feelings and if I wasn't over analyzing, he might have been thinking about me.

The possibility of that made my heart squeeze and my thought process went from, 'can he stop fawning over me' to 'he can do so much better, I don't deserve this attention'. No - I didn't want his attention. Right?

"Miki," he said as I swallowed the last mouthful. "When the fireworks start, can we watch it together?"

"Huh? Together_?" Eep, there he goes_. "W-well of course. All of us are watching it together."

"No, I meant...you know. Not with the others. Just you and me." _Just you and me._ Why oh why did his voice have to sound so damn sweet right now?

I almost didn't have the heart to say no. "Kiseki..."

I was saved by another shouting match that caught both our notice. It was Ran and Daichi again at the game booth.

"I'm going to win you a prize in return whether you want one or not."

"Geez, it's a present for you, I don't need a present back."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to win," challenged Ran.

"You're on," he said just as confidently.

Oh how carefree they both looked as they played the dart game and not having to worry about relationships or anything like that.

"Daichi! Make a bet!" Eru yelled from the sidelines.

"A bet?" I voiced out as we stood just behind them, together with Suu and the other two.

"A bet...not bad," said Kiseki at the same time and then shouted too, "I ordered you so no objections!"

"Okay then," said Daichi as he received this sudden instruction. "If you win you get the plush toy and if I win you…have to go out with me."

This caused Ran to squeak in surprise, missing her target completely and for my jaw to drop_. So much for no relationship problems. _

Daichi grinned and got a bull's eye on his next throw. "I win. The bet result is only if you want to."

Well I wasn't too sure if Ran liked Daichi that way since all she thinks about is sports -

"I want to," she burst out, looking red but excited. "I was waiting for you to ask."

Huh.

Wait

_What just happened? _

I was confused but I suppose I was happy for them. Although I needed to talk to Ran after the festival because I had not even a _clue_ that she liked Daichi like that. A sister should know these kinds of things.

"So...what do we do?" asked Daichi, scratching the side of his face. "I've just asked you spur of the moment but I don't know what couples do."

"...me neither," Ran admitted. This talk with her was going to be an immensely long one. _No more hiding things about boys from me, Ran, hehe._

"First daaate," cried out Eru. "You two need to walk around on your own." And with that they were practically pushed away by Eru. I did notice that they started to hold hands as they left.

Iru pulled at her hair. "Did I miss something?" I'd like to know that to. _I'm still going to grill her when I get home._ I had to know all the details.

"Nope," said Yoru, seeing them leave and smirking. "Eru, does that count as a victory?" Victory? What was he talking about?

"Yes of course it does," said Eru, hands on her hips now. "I did not do much but it counts."

"At least the commoner admits it," muttered Kiseki from besides me, though it did not make much sense to me. The he did turn to me, "how come we can't go that smoothly?"

"There's no 'we'," I reminded him.

He glared at me and then looked away with the usual 'hmph'.

"Now that we're on the topic of couples," said Eru loudly, giving everyone a pointed look. "Let's all go to the love fortune booth."

"Love fortune booth?" We all repeated.

"Yes, we passed it earlier on. A festival is a perfect time to go check all our love fortunes."

"Eh, I don't think I really need one," said Iru looking a bit bored. "I'm not really interested in things like relationships at the moment and I just think that it might be just a waste of time."

"Why not, sis?" said Yoru. "It can't hurt to just go and take a look."

Huh, I didn't think Yoru was interested in this kind of thing. I was kind of curious about the fortunes as well. I'm a bit superstitious but I blame all the shoujo manga that I read.

"Then it's settled, we're going," Eru decided on her own, racing ahead of us so that we had no choice but to follow her

The booth that she was talking about was located in a corner of the festival and there were a fair few people just on their way of leaving it. There was a mixture of people who looked like they had just been enlightened, some people who looked like their lives had just ended and some who were scoffing at the fortunes they had just received.

What caught all our eyes, though, was the person in charge of the booth. "Musashi!"

He looked up and saw us, taking a moment to register that he was in the company of people that he actually knew. "Welcome to Love for All. We give fortunes away for those who are willing to pay a price for it." I guessed he was meant to do that in a more airy voice, but it came out as really formal.

Poor Musashi, he really was stuck with his businessman like tone.

"And how much exactly is this price?" Eru demanded, getting straight to the point.n

He pushed up his glasses. "200 yen each."

"That ain't too bad," Iru said, looking around the booth. "Where'd we get the actual fortunes from?"

Musashi pointed right above him and I looked up and noticed the red packets that were all hanging off of red strings.

"Oh! Are these meant to represent the red string of fate?" I asked.

"That's exactly right," said Musashi looking impressed.

"Heehee. Well, the red string of fate theory is just one of my favourite stories about love," I said looking up at the displays admiringly. "The idea of having a soul mate like that is really touching."

"It does sound wonderful-desu," Suu agreed looking just as awed.

"We'll all take one!" Eru declared. It would have been a pain to protest to her, so we just went along with it.

As I took a breath and took out my fortune, it occurred to me that maybe I didn't want to know. It would be more fun to see where things go for me myself...but oh, to hell with it. I opened it.

"Love is a very elusive thing and you particularly find it hard to catch. However perhaps you are the one being elusive yourself. Either way, for you one thing can be said: your love is a royal pain." I twitched.

Who made up these crappy fortunes? They didn't really tell me anything. And were they just saying love was going to hurt and be really difficult for me?

A royal pain...Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kiseki carefully reading his own fortune. Wait, Kiseki was royalty. And he was a pain. _Hahaha...but that's just a coincidence._ It had to be.

I was going to throw the fortune away because no way in hell was it actually pointing towards Kiseki. I pocketed it instead; I had already paid for it anyway.

Yoru was peering over Suu's shoulder, casually draping an arm around her as he read her fortune. "'Your luck in love is splendid. Just look around you and you'll find love ready to pounce on you at any moment. If you don't take initiative yourself, though, you will be playing a game of cat and mouse for a very long time.' That's a pretty interesting one you got, Suu."

"I don't quite understand what it means-desu," said Suu, tilting her head, puzzled at the fortune.

"I shall explain," said Musashi, eyes glinting. He enjoyed giving lessons to others a bit too much. "My mother is the one who is making me take this booth." He didn't volunteer? That's a surprise. "I was sure that the basic meaning of that fortune is that you need to be more aware about love and love interests."

"More aware-desu?" Suu still sounded lost.

"More aware of boys and such," chipped in Eru helpfully. "For example my brother here. You shouldn't let a boy so casually touch you like that."

"We're just friends, so it doesn't really matter does it," said Yoru coolly.

Oh boy, he really had it bad for Suu. Of all the people. Even Kiseki was shaking his head because Yoru had it so bad that he was playing the friend card just so he could be close to Suu.

Then something unexpected happened. Suu took his hand and lifted it off her shoulder. "But Yoru, you're a boy too-desu, so Eru is right."

"Well, if you don't think any different about it, it's alright isn't it?" Yoru chuckled.

Suu frowned as she shifted slightly to his left. "It is a bit different because you're still a boy-desu."

The sentence was left hanging for a few seconds before she turned to Iru to start discussing her fortune.

"...Oh. She just acknowledged me," said Yoru. He took Eru by her shouldera and shook her back and forth. "She acknowledges me as a boy, Eru. That's a major step for her. I'm not just a friend angmore, I'm a boy who is her friend. I can't believe it, but coming here was your idea and it actually helped."

"Haha, of course it did. I'm the embodiment of cupid," said Eru, laughing exaggeratedly. "Although it's sad how happy you are about this. It's not like she's considering you romantically. "

"Like I said, it's a step," he said, smiling widely. "She'll come around eventually."

...Why did Yoru have to look so damn blissful in front of me? I wasn't completely over him yet.

Then I feel a hand squeeze mine and I didn't't need to turn my head around to know that it was Kiseki.

Am I that readable? It was sweet of him to try and console me...Eh? EH? I suddenly felt myself being pulled along with him. We were heading off away from the others towards the hillside...where the firework watching spots were.

And we were alone. Again.

I couldn't believe I was in this unfavourable situation. Though while my mind didn't like it, for some reason my heart was pounding really fast. I blame the uphill climb.

"Kiseki, I..." I was going to tell him off for dragging me here but I couldn't when I saw his face. He was looking at me with such intensity that my breath was caught in my throat.

He raised a hand and gently cupped my cheek. I immediately felt heat rush to my face. I-is he going to kiss me again? He leant in closer and I found myself shutting my eyes. I expected to feel his lips again at any moment.

Only, he let go and started speaking. "I knew it."

My eyes snapped back open. "Huh?"

"That Yoru was making you feel jealous, wasn't he?" He said. "We've been getting along somewhat but when he upsets you it makes me mad."

"No, that's not completely right," I said, not knowing why I felt it was so important to correct him. "I don't really want to date him anymore. It's more of a feeling of, what was wrong with me that he didn't want to date me when I was being really obvious."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Kiseki said instantly. "He's just not right for you."

"I guess not. My fortune didn't sound like it was pointing to him. It seems like I'm in for some more trouble. "

"Fortunes are for commoners. Pieces of paper can't command princes such as me."

"Of course they can't," I said with a giggle. Kiseki seemed to have been the one to bring my mood up these days.

And...and all I had been doing was putting him down. Not even giving him any chance. Unrequited feelings did hurt, and I had that experience. But at least Yoru did consider me for a bit.

I bit my lip and reached for my pocket, clutching it for comfort.

"Y-you know." Is this a good idea? "My fortune sounded like it was talking about you, though."

He blinked at me. "Then I take it back. Fortunes are right."

_Oh Kiseki._

"Just to clarify. The thing I'm about to say next isn't because of the fortune." It was now like the words were just tumbling out of my mouth now. "It's just that you've been so kind to me lately and I thought...well..."

His eyes met mine and something unexplainable passed between us.

"We could go on a date. Just to...just to see if we'd work out."

A sudden loud bang sent me squealing and trying to run forward, but tripping over my kimono. Kiseki caught me and it somehow turned into a hug. "You won't regret it. On my honour as a prince, you will fall in love with me."

_Embarassing_. At the same time, why did he sound cool there?

I let him hold me as we watched the fireworks light up the night sky above us, blooming like flowers.

I couldn't lie - being held by him, I couldn't say anything about it other than it felt right.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient me everyone x3 And woot look at that. 99 reviews **** Seriously, thank you. I'll update sooner next time. Absolute promise. Thanks for reading!**

**- 11/6/2013**


	16. To Give it Your All

Chapter 16 – Kiseki – To Give It Your All

I knew my hard work would pay off. Miki said that she was willing to give me a chance - what more could I ask for?

Daichi, Yoru and I convened the next day after the festival.

"We did it!" I emphasised our victory with a finger pointing up to the sky. "Operation Mayoke was a complete success."

Daichi and Ran were officially a couple, so he was sorted. Yoru, too, was satisfied with his 'acknowledgement' as he liked to call it. "Well, almost complete. Once Miki agrees to go out with me, we'll be done."

"Yeah!" Both the other guys fist pumped into the air. We all then started laughing, happy with our accomplishments.

Our celebration was interrupted by a small cough originating from the corner of Yoru's room. Ah, right, Eru was in here too, after all.

"I don't want to spoil the mood or anything...but Kiseki, how are you going to get Miki to agree?" she asked, eyes wide. "Her expectations of a first date must be pretty big. She's read a ton of manga after all."

"Hahaha! I am Kiseki Satoji - I'll give her an even better date than anything she's read!" Eru need not worry, I could do anything.

"Do you even know what she'd like to do on a date?" Eru pressed.

"Of course! She would like to...to..." Oh. What would she like to do? All the manga on her shelf had different approaches to first dates. Aquariums, theme parks, movies, restaurants…There were many options to choose from. The girls always enjoyed them, though, because they were the ones pining after their eventual boyfriend. With me, the role was reversed. All stakes were on this date.

"Kiseki," spoke up Yoru, "this date can't just be good. It has to be perfect, or she'll reject you again."

"He's right, you've got to carefully think this through," Daichi pitched in.

"Any advice?"

They both shook their heads in response. Guess they only want to cross that bridge when they get to it. Daichi's date was just him spending time with Ran in their usual way, except they were holding hands. This wouldn't cut it for Miki, I was willing to bet.

Miki...

How would she want to spend her first date with me?

"I'll be able to come up with a good idea. I'll give her a date that only I would be able to give her."

"A date only you could give her?" Yoru repeated doubtfully.

"That's perfect!" squealed Eru excitedly. "I think I understand what you're thinking, Kiseki. Good luck!"

Luck - I was going to need it.

xxxxx

I busied myself over the next week, making multiple calls to all the necessary people. Miki asked me why I couldn't just take her that Sunday, but I insisted that I needed at least the next week's preparation.

Miki constantly badgered me, trying to get me to tell her what I was planning, but my lips were sealed - I was going to surprise her after all.

I needed to ask her parents if what I was planning was alright. They were surprisingly fine with it, and heck, her mum even offered to help me. It was slightly strange, but I'm not going to complain about it.

xxxxx

"I can't believe we'll be gone for the whole weekend," said Miki as she loaded her suitcase onto the trunk of the limousine I got. "I can't believe my parents are letting me go."

"Well, I'm sure they found it impossible to obstruct me on my quest to both our happiness'." I helped lift the suitcase she was struggling to put in. Closing the boot, we made our way into the limo.

"Woah, woah, are you suggesting that I need a boy to make me happy?"

Wha – where did that come from? "N-no. I just, I just meant that I'd be happy if I was with you and happier if _you _were happy with me and…" _Don't kill me. Don't kill me – oh hey, she's smiling! _

"Bye bye, Miki!" Her sisters came to send her off, each of them waving. "Have fun on your date!"

"She will!" I said with a wave of my own, opening the door so that Miki could go in.

"Bye, guys!" She stepped in and I followed her, settling myself on the seat opposite her.

The limo started on its journey, making its way out of the city.

"You've changed a lot," Miki said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You helped me with my luggage and even held my door. Before, you would've made me do it for you." I didn't realise, but she had a point.

"Guess it's a good change then." She nodded. "You know, it's mostly thanks to you."

At this, she turned a dull pink. "C'mon, I didn't do much."

"If you say so."

I think she was the one who changed me. There was no one else that I would spend so much effort for. She was caring and stubborn, reserved but loud at the same time. And yes, I was in love with her.

She must have been getting tired of me staring at her, because she ducked her head, embarrassed, not wanting to meet my eyes anymore.

Hmm, so shy.

I did think that I could convince her to like me today. She seemed to be making an effort to give me a chance. Aside from her usual blue hat, she had a white sleeveless top accompanied with a jeans-jacket and a darker blue skirt. Underneath her skirt she had black tights on. Miki didn't like skirts, so she must be trying.

"A-are you looking at my legs?"

Busted. "N-no."

I kept my eyes out the window for the rest of the journey. It took us about an hour to reach the airport.

"Wait, we're flying?" She gasped as we got out of the limo.

"Of course," I said. "We're taking my private jet."

"Where are we going?"

"Platinum Island. My home."

xxxxxx

Platinum Island was not that big, but it was big enough to accommodate our palace as well as three small towns. We ruled all these towns, but the one closest to ours was called Sapphire Town.

"I feel like we've just stepped into a fairy tale world or something," Miki voiced out. "I mean look at this, we're in a freakin horse carriage!"

"Our island attracts a lot of tourists because we keep very traditional ideas around here," I explained. "That's why cars and other vehicles like that aren't allowed."

"Okay..."

Sapphire Town had many small houses, cobbled roads that went all around the town, and many side-street stands where people sold all kinds of crafts.

The carriage dropped us off, and I sent it to the palace so that it could be placed in our rooms.

Our first stop was to a small fruits and vegetable stand. I knew the old lady there from sometimes sneaking out from the palace to buy peaches from her.

"Kiseki-sama. It's been a long time since you've been around. Are the king and queen back too?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm here to show around Platinum Island to my friend."

Her eyes went to Miki who bowed and introduced herself. "Your _friend_, eh? My, you've grown up a little Kiseki-sama."

"So I've been told," I said, smirking. The tone she said suggested that she didn't believe we were just 'friends'. I was completely fine with that but Miki looked just about ready to protest. "Can we have six peaches?"

The old lady sold us the peaches and we continued on our way.

"Kiseki, you're such a glutton! How can you already have eaten three of your peaches?" We were now sitting at the town centre, where there was a magnificent fountain in the middle.

"I was hungry," I said. Miki only finished one. "Let me have a bite of yours."

"Oh, alright."

"Thanks!" I took a generous bite out of the peach. It was very sweet, just like the rest of the ones we brought.

I led Miki to the centre of the town – Sapphire Square. The Square was always lively, and there were always street performers there, ranging from acrobats, to musicians and to artists of all sorts. The best thing about it was that the performers varied day to day, and it would always be a surprise as to who would be performing next.

Today, in the centre, there was a crowd gathered around, but we couldn't yet see who was in the middle of it all. We walked right up to the edge of the crowd. Miki started tip-toeing, but to no avail. "Damn, I can't see anything from here."

"That _is _troublesome," I agreed. It wouldn't do any good for Miki to be bored if she had a bad view. I tugged at the shirt of a woman standing just in front of us. "Excuse me, but could we, perhaps, come through to the front?"

The woman turned to look at her speaker, and her eyes widened. "Prince Kiseki!" she exclaimed.

Instantly, the crowd started turning around too, trying to get a glimpse of me.

"Oh it's the Prince!"

"He's here today!"

"Welcome back!"

A path was instantly created as people moved aside so that I would be able to get through. "Thank you." I took Miki's hand and we walked right up to the front. I could tell that she was a bit nervous, as people were starting to stare at her too. I hoped she wouldn't mind all too much about it. I squeezed her hand, in what I thought was in a reassuring manner.

She looked at me uncertainly, but she did hold my hand tighter too.

It turned out that today's performer was a magician. He was wearing a black top hat, a tailcoat and a mask that covered his eyes. "Ah! It seems that our beloved Prince has joined us today. Wonderful! As Prince Kiseki is here, I'll present everyone today with a special trick. I've never done this one before, so hold onto your hats!"

The crowd oohed as he took out a red cloth from his sleeve and started twirling it around him. He went faster and faster, and the red cloth seemed to enlarge until he was out of site. "For the Prince's appearance, I am going to make a disappearance!"

Suddenly there was a smoke emerging upwards from the cloth and it began to slowly fall down, collecting into a pile when it landed. And like the magician promised, he was gone from the centre. The crowd cheered wildly, feeling just as amazed as I felt. I clapped frantically. "Indeed a worthy performance for a Prince."

Miki looked delighted, and was clapping along with the rest of us. "But where do you think he went?"

Then there was a bouquet of flowers held out between Miki and I; it was held by the magician.

"Wah! When did he get there Mama?" asked a little boy.

"I have no idea! One moment he wasn't and then he was!"

The magician gave the flowers to Kiseki. "The Prince shall present this to his Lady, shall he not?"

Stunned by the gesture, he looked at Miki, who was fidgeting now. "If she'll accept it," he said, and she stopped moving around.

Slowly she extended her hands out. "Uh, I…uh…I accept?" The crowd cheered even louder as I gave her the bouquet. I stared into Miki's eyes, wondering if this wasn't all too much for her. I couldn't mess up at this point…

I let go of the flowers and she cradled them in her arms, as if they were very precious. Maybe she _was _enjoying this.

The magician returned to the centre and performed a few more tricks. He did a lot of familiar ones – he actually made doves appear out of his hat! – and other ones that I've never seen before. When he was finished, he gave the audience a deep bow. "Thank you for coming and have a good day!"

The crowd cheered loudly again, one last time, before dispersing.

xxxxx

If Miki was at awe at the magic earlier on, she was even more speechless when we entered the palace. The room was lit by chandelier lights, and there was a grand staircase that leading from the entrance hall to the royal living quarters. To the left was the path to the banquet hall and on the right was the reception hall, where we usually first receive our guests.

"Okay, now _this _is kind of intimidating," she voiced, as a maid walked up to her. "Lady, would you like us too place those flowers in a vase for you?"

"O-oh. Sure. It's fine with me," she answered meekly, looking at me for help.

I chuckled at her nervousness and nodded. "Yes, and then please place the vase in the room I have prepared for her."

"I have my own room?" she asked.

"Of course you do. I'll show it to you now!" I took her hand again and we walked up the stairs, turning right. As we did, I glanced back at her, catching her staring at me. She turned pink again and looked away. _She's so cute…_

Come to think of it, she was letting me hold her hand a whole lot today. Did that come with the allowance for one date? Or maybe, did she _want _to hold my hand? _Well, I can't just ask her…_

I stopped in front of a white-painted door, turning the knob and opening it. There was queen-sized bed, two side tables, an ensuite bathroom and access to a balcony; all in all, the room wasn't very large-

"This place is _huge_," she said, with a gasp, as she closed the door behind her. She quickly walked towards the bed and poked it. "It's so soft!" She turned around, spread out her arms and let herself fall back into it.

I sat myself down on her left, palms down on the material. "It's only half the size of my room, you know."

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Oh whatever, it's big for me!"

"If you say so." I laid down too, my legs hanging off the side of the bed, like hers were.

_Her hair…_I noticed that her hat was a bit askew today, so I could see more of her blue locks poking out of it. Before I could stop myself, my hand reached up to play with the peeking strands. They were softer than the bed we laid on, I thought. _She's not stopping me now either? _She was just looking at me with wide blue eyes. She let me continue to play with her hair, until she finally spoke again.

"Er…I really think maybe it's a bit too big for me. Or for any one person, you know. I don't know how you could stay in a _bigger _room. There's too much space."

"Hmm…" I paused fiddling around with my hand. "How about I stay with here with you?"

She gave me a glare. "No way! I can't stay with a guy. Dad would kill me – and you - if he found out."

I frowned. "But I've already stayed in your room once."

"Yeah, and look what happened then!" Oh she was bringing up the kiss.

"_Actually_, I kissed you _before _you fell asleep." I pointed out.

She turned pink once more. "Don't say that word."

"Kiss?"

"Hey!"

I blinked at her; her cheeks were darkening increasingly. I flipped myself around so that I was holding myself up with my palms, boxing her head in. I drew in my legs so that my knees were on either side of her. Now she was _really _red.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Nothing." I said. I wasn't really doing anything. What could I say? A part of me still liked looking down on people. Especially with Miki like this. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Damn it Kiseki, I bet you really don't get it. If someone walks in…" There was a knock on the door. And then found myself being frantically pushed off by Miki, who sent be crashing back to the floor. Ouch, that hurt. She sat up, and fixed her skirt; I stood up and told whoever it was to come in.

"Betty-san!" The woman who entered the room was an elderly maid, with round glasses.

"Dear Prince Kiseki!" She opened up her arms and I hugged her. She started squeezing a bit too tightly, though.

"C-can't. Breath."

She let go, with a chuckle. "Sorry, dearie." She spotted Miki who had gotten up and walked over, too. "Nice to meet you, young Lady. My name's Betty. You must be the girl that Prince Kiseki mentions in his letters to me." _Oh no._

"I'm Miki," she said with an awkward bow, but she smiled all the same. "Nice to meet you! Uh, but, um, what letters?"

I shook my head at Betty but she didn't get the signal. "Oh, Prince Kiseki has been under my charge every since he was _this_ small." She held up both hands, creating the space of the size a baby would be. "Since he was away for longer than he's ever been, he started sending me letters telling me about what happened while he was on the mainland." Still shaking my head. "He started off writing about you in such an angry tone. I was worried! But over time he started to write about you in a better light. I dare say he's even very fond of you now. I was surprised, since Kiseki is fond of very few."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop talking now, please," I said as politely as I could manage. I hadn't told anyone that I'd been posting letters. It was rather embarrassing after I found out that it was old-fashioned. People get staring at me, wondering why this teenager was at the post office.

I was waiting for Miki to start laughing but instead her face had turned red yet again. Well, I did write a lot about her. _Thanks Betty, that actually was a good thing for me._

"Are preparations for tonight ready?" I asked Betty eagerly.

"Of course, dearie," said Betty. "The palace has been awfully quiet with you and your parents gone. I think the chefs were delighted to have something to do again. The cleaning staff had been taking the same attitude too, though they're a lot more cheerful, 'only less than a month before Prince Kiseki returns, then we can actually do something', they like to joke. That being said, they worked even faster than usual for your return and for your guest. Tonight's dinner will be at its best"

"Excellent!" I said, feeling that the rest of the date was going to turn out very well. "Don't forget to send help for _that other thing_."

"Of course, Prince Kiseki," said Betty with a smile. She bustled out of the room and I turned back to Miki. "I'm going to go get changed and prepare for dinner now. I'll see you in a bit – Miki?" Her expression had a blank look in it. "Miki?"

She snapped out of it and then nodded her head. "I'm fine! I'm fine! See you later." She hurriedly ushered me out of the room.

As the door closed I had a sinking feeling. She said 'I'm fine' but I hadn't even asked if anything was wrong. Meaning she wasn't fine?

_Oh no…maybe she was having a bad time after all…_

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa. Wow I literally have no excuse this time. I'm sorry. But I did update eventually...so yay. I'm determined to see this fics way through to the end! I won't give up! -fist pumps-If you guys are wondering, yes 'Betty' is based off Tadase's dog. I thought, you know, 'why not?' xD Some of you guys were asking if Amu and the rest were in here - the answer is no, the humans are non-existent. I hope this was fluffy enough for everyone.**

**If you guys want a good shoujo manga to read, go and read Warau Kanako-sama and then its sequel, Koi Dano Ai Dano. Warau Kanako-sama seems a bit disjointed at first but it'll give you pretext to the sequel. I read the sequel first, awkward for me xD The sequel isn't complete btw.**

**Woah, and now I've got over 100 reviews. You guys are amazing ;-; I love you all.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! (They remind me to actually update this fic x33)**


	17. To Dance with My Prince

Chapter 17 – Miki – To Dance with My Prince

It was fun.

Of course it was fun.

The whole day, Kiseki had been showering his attention on me, trying his best to impress me. Kiseki, who threw away his pride, for me.

It made my face heat up just thinking about it.

Did I deserve his affections?

Maybe not, but it was getting harder and harder not to just give in and let myself fall for him.

I was kidding myself - how could I not fall for him?

Ever since Kiseki came, my life has been different. Spending my high school days with him, bickering with each other, laughing with each other and just being together.

Yeah, it's always been fun with him.

I never even considered what it would be like when he left. It's as if I completely forgot that he was going to leave. I didn't know how I managed to do that - did I think he'd just stay with me forever?

That was probably it.

After all, he was always there...

_Always..._

My thoughts were interrupted by an insistent rap on the door. "C-come in."

Two of the maids came in, carrying something long and covered. I titled my head to the side, trying to figure what it was.

"Lady Miki, the prince has requested that we dress you appropriately for tonight's dining."

Appropriately? What was that supposed to mean? Here I was, thinking about him and he was indirectly insulting my fashion sense?

The maids must have read the look on my face because they quickly came to Kiseki's defence. "Oh! You mustn't misunderstand, Lady Miki. Kiseki requested that we prepare a special, formal dinner for the two of you. As 'appropriate' for the royal family, guests are required to dress up more formally than they may be used to."

Seeing how I was still not quite getting what they meant, they opened the covers of the object they brought in to reveal a beautiful ball-gown. It was strapless and a glittering ocean blue which merged into many, flowing folds after the waist-line. I was speechless after seeing it.

The maids found that pretty amusing, giggling to themselves. While I was still stunned, somehow they managed to maneuverer me in front of the dressing mirror, and helped me get into the dress. Before I knew it, I was standing with the impossibly gorgeous clothing on me, my normal clothes strewn across the floor. All that remained of what I had come with was my hat.

"The prince informed us that we should not attempt to remove your head-wear," said one of the maids politely, though it was clear that she was itching to take it off. Certainly, it did look slightly strange with the dress.

I bit my lip, unsure of my hat, for once.

_Should I take it off…?_

No. I wasn't going to take it off. There would be all the staff, and I barely knew them, and I didn't want to do it in front of strangers.

I glanced at the clock…wow, it looked like it was dinner time already. It seemed like a short while, but it actually took pretty long for the dress to be put on me. It must be because it was so fiddly and so heavy. It also took me a few moments to get into my shoes, a pair of dark blue heels. I took a few paces back and forth in the room to make sure I could actually walk in them. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Kiseki.

Feeling slightly anxious now, I pushed past the door, following the maid that beckoned me to follow her. She led me to the dining room where Kiseki was standing, looking up at one of the many extravagant paintings that lined the walls.

_Oh…Kiseki…_He always went on about being a Prince.

Heck, it had been hammered into my mind that he was one.

But he never really _looked _like a prince until now.

He was wearing a white royal tunic, with red trousers and a golden sash around his chest. His prince's crown sparkled from above his head, and when he saw me, his eyes seemed to light up just the same.

_Thump! _…Eh? Oh God, that was my heart right there. No, no, no, he was not incredibly handsome looking like that, and staring at me like that and walking over to me like that…

Actually, I think I already agreed with myself that I was okay with liking him? Right.

In that case…I faced him properly, just _letting _my heart beat out of control and it felt wonderful, not holding back anymore. _I really _was _holding back a lot, huh?_

When he stopped in front of me, he bowed. "Lady Miki, what a pleasure. I'm glad that you could attend this dinner."

I stifled a laugh, but I played along, "Good evening, Prince Kiseki. The pleasure is all mine! I'm honoured to be here as a guest. I look forward to the rest of the night." I returned his bow with a curtsey of my own.

He straightened up his back and grinned. "You can't take that one back!"

"I won't," I replied.

He was surprised by the lack of negative response from me. Probably wondering what was with my change of heart.

We sat across each other at a fairly long table, dishes upon dishes creating a space between us. Kiseki attempted to make some interesting conversation from across it, and at first he was really confident, but after a few plates of food, he seemed to be running out of things to say. And he was trying so hard as well…

"Um, Kiseki?"

"Y-yeah?" He let out a sigh of what must be relief, after trying to keep the conversation alive for so long.

I did my part too, but there was that topic that was still on my mind that I couldn't get out of my head. I needed to ask him about it now.

"Are you really going to come back to Platinum Island, when your parents return from their trip?" I asked him, looking down at my empty plate.

He made an unintelligible sound. "That…that's the plan."

I could literally feel my heart sink, and I tried not to let it show through my expression, but it was difficult. "I-I see."

_Kiseki…_I didn't want him to go. I really didn't want him to go. But I couldn't tell him _not _to go. This was his home, of course. He had to be with his parents, right? He's a prince! And even if I was a girl he liked, and wanted to go out with, he couldn't possibly just stay in Tokyo for me. That wouldn't be right. Besides, we weren't even going out, because I was being stupid and didn't say yes to him sooner.

And I couldn't say yes to him now. Even if I liked him, and admitted it, if we just started dating now, it would only hurt more when he left.

"But, actually…"

_But?_

"I haven't really told this to anyone, yet, since it's not a hundred percent confirmed, but my parents seem to think that staying in Tokyo up until university would be a good idea. They said that there's a better education on the mainland, and it would be good to bring in some skills from there back to Platinum Island. I guess the kind of subjects I'd be taking would have to do with philosophy or politics," he rambled on. "Of course, I'll be moving out of your home and getting my own flat, eventually. I might share it with Daichi, if he wants to stay too."

I had lifted my eyes to gape at him. "Seriously?" I felt my mood sky-rocket. Could I really believe my ears?

"I was going to surprise everyone with this information but," he met my gaze, "you seemed in a dampened mood up until now. Did this news cheer you up?"

Ouch. Bulls-eye.

I nodded slowly.

A smirk wormed its way onto his face. "Hehe, its cause you would miss me if I was gone, isn't it?"

I was so happy that I decided that I didn't need to cover it up. "Yeah…"

Kiseki, though, was taken aback. "Wait. You're agreeing with me?"

Another nod.

"Ahah! So you _do _have some feelings for me!"

A nod again.

As the motion stopped, Kiseki had the most priceless look on his face. "…you're not denying anything."

"Nope."

"T-then, you're serious?"

"Yes."

"Could it…well…could you possibly…uh…like me too, now?"

His face was a delightful pink and the hope in his eyes was irresistible, and made my heart race at a hundred miles per hour.

"Yes…I do, Kiseki." I said louder now, "I like you!"

There was a second of silence before the most infectious smile passed onto Kiseki's face. "I knew it! I _told _you. I _told _you that you would." He buried his face in his palms. "I _told _you…"

I stood up from my seat, walking over to wear he was, bending down on a knee so I was on his level, though it was heart with the dress on. "You make it sound like you knew I was going to tell you that, but you also look like you're really relieved."

He looked at me side-on from a gap-between his fingers. "That's because you're really unfair. Of course, I knew I was right, but there was always this small doubt that you _maybe might not have possibly _liked me, and would never like me, and I just…"

I don't know how I was still able to speak now, because I was sure that the pounding in my ears would disable that ability, but I did. "You sound like a girl. You don't _need_ to be liked by someone to be happy."

He removed his face from his hands. "You're right – but it makes you happy in a different way, and I like the feeling."

He carefully, as if thinking I would back away, reached out to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch, softly. "Me too."

I thought we might have stayed like that forever…

"A_hem_." Until I heard that.

A cough had emanated from behind us and we turned around to see Betty, giving us a smug look accompanied with glinting eyes.

I blushed, embarrassed, but Kiseki didn't react the same way, instead, grinning up at her to say, 'I did it!'

"Prince Kiseki, Lady Miki, as it appears that you are done with your dining, would you like to proceed to the ballroom."

I stood up, in good time too, because my knees were starting to ache a bit. "The ballroom?"

Kiseki stood up too, taking my hand. "I didn't think that you'd tell me all this at dinner, so I prepared something as part of my date."

Still red in the face I asked him what it was.

xxxxx

"Oh no, I'm going to step on your feet!"

"You won't, don't worry. Not while _I'm _leading you."

The answer to my questions was that he had got his ballroom ready for just us two. There was a small orchestral band playing from the corner of the room, creating what I found to be a very romantic atmosphere. Or, well, it _would _be romantic if I wasn't so worried about stumbling. I wasn't really good at dancing; I wasn't horrible, just not good.

Kiseki seemed to know what he was doing, though, it must be compulsory for him to dance for events. I wondered what other girls he'd danced with before…Knowing what Kiseki was like before he'd stayed for long in Tokyo, they must have been pretty exhausted by him. And more by his personality than the dancing.

And also knowing him, I bet he hadn't done this for anyone, before.

It was odd.

I'd been nervous before I told him, but after having done so…I felt really calm. As if this was right. This _was _right.

I think Kiseki felt the same way, because he pulled me closer against him with the hand on my waist, the other, closed around my hand. I slowly placed my head on his shoulder, as we swayed.

"I wish we could just stay like this," said Kiseki in my ear, his breath tickling it. "It would be just the two of us."

"Me too. This feels nice. Why didn't we do this before?"

"Hmph. Told you. It's because you're too stubborn."

"Maybe."

Though I didn't see it, I could feel his smile. His hand moved up from my waist to the back of my head. "Can I take your hat off?"

"No."

"Why not? I'd like to see my girlfriend's hair at least once."

"Who said I was your girlfriend?"

Kiseki stopped our movements, and I felt him stiffen.

"I'm joking. I told you that I like you now, didn't I?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and we continued gliding across the ballroom. "Yeah, but you didn't specifically say that we're going out so I was worried for a moment there.

"But hey, seriously, why do you never take the hat off?"

Well…it should be fine to tell him. I felt a bit guilty for keeping him waiting for so long. "I don't take it off because it would interfere with my vision while I'm doing my art. I like keeping my hair short, so tying it is not an option. Of course, I was exaggerating before when I said I _never _took my hat off, but the only time I do take it off is when I have the haircuts. After a while it became a habit and…I just don't ever take it off anymore."

"Oh…phew."

"Phew?"

"I thought it might have been because of some kind of trauma," he admitted. "I'm glad that it's just a habit."

This time I stopped our dance and pulled back slightly, giving him an appraising look. "Just a habit? Don't underestimate it! I'll still get mad if you try and take it off."

"Aw, that's no fair."

"Maaybe I'll take it off for you one day. _Maybe._"

He smiled warmly. "I'll look forward to it." He pat my head. "Then I can put a tiara on top of it instead, and we can match."

"You trying to make me look like a princess, now?"

"You already _are _my princess."

I started blushing again, kind of liking it how he called me that. He stared into my eyes, drawing me closer to him once more, until our lips touched. This time, I wasn't asleep for the kiss – I was more awake than I had ever been.

_Kiseki. You may be an arrogant prince, but you're _my _prince._

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaa! After 17 chapters, they're finally together :D Hope it wasn't _too _sickly sweet for you. That being said, we're nearly at the end of this story, everyone! Hope you'll stick around for the last push to the finish line!  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**

**- Dina (3 October 2013)**


End file.
